The Shadow Files
by Sas Wolf
Summary: Bruce has a daughter, who doesn't know. She also doesn't know he's Batman... Can he keep all these secrets from her? For how long?
1. AUTHORS NOTES

Author's Notes

Hey all, I've noticed this story has been getting a few more favs so I thought I'd write this to update. I'm currently making some changes to this story; adding new and awesome chapters. One that includes Jason Todd; I don't think you'll be disappointed. :D

And I'm also updating a few of them. A lot of this had been written YEARS ago and I'm realizing how much cheese is in it and I'm just spiff-ing it up with a more edgy mature style to my writing. I really hope those that read it will enjoy it and I hope it draws in more readers.

So please pardon my dust and Stay Tuned.

xoxo SasWolf~


	2. Origins

10

**The Shadow Files – Origin**

"Tiger! Tiger! burning bright. In the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?" – The Tiger, William Blake

Catarena Davis was a normal girl, whose parents were stolen from her at an early age. She was now under the care of her parent's dear friend Bruce Wayne who they had deemed her godfather. Her life with Bruce was routine yet exciting. A boy had lived with them since Cat were ten, Dick Grayson. He had lived with his parents who worked for a circus as The Flying Graysons, but tragedy struck when a man sabotaged their trapezes wire leaving Dick an orphan.

This strange family, along with Alfred Pennyworth, shared in their past nightmares. Though Cat among them was the only one who did not know about Bruce's secret life. Things were about to change…

It started out like any other day. But this day was special. It was Catarena's seventeenth birthday. Bruce and Dick had promised to take her out for a special night out in the city. Though things weren't going exactly as planned. Catarena was going to meet Dick at the mansion and he was going to drive her to Wayne Tech where they were going to meet Bruce. As Cat walked to her car in the parking lot of her high school she was ambushed by two shrouded beings. She couldn't make out their faces in the dull evening light. The parking lot was dark and deserted so no one would hear Cat even if she screamed. She tried to get away but they managed to drug her and soon she was being carried off.

She didn't awaken until much later, strapped to a metal table wearing a hospital gown. She started to panic and struggle but she noticed some movement in the shadows and she stopped as a man in a lab coat walked into the light that was beaming down on her.

"Ahh Miss Catarena Davis I see you've finally awoken. I am Dr. Dorian; it's a pleasure to meet you. How's your uncle?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Cat asked fearfully.

"Relax my dear. I'm going to change your life! I'll make your reflexes quicker, your body stronger, your eyes sharper, and your life longer."

"Well, I'm sorry but I like my life the way it is. Why me? What makes me so special? Is it my uncle? Is it money you want?" Cat asked.

"No my dear it was your name. Catarena is a very beautiful name." He told her.

"I… don't understand."

"Ah well you see I'm very fond of cats, and you are the perfect candidate for my first human experiment of my human-cat mutagen. Now… lets get started, shall we?"

The mad Doctor told her and Cat became terrified and started to squirm.

Back in Gotham Batman and Robin were extremely worried about Catarena and the leads were scarce. But soon they were able to make someone talk. Some one had spotted two men carrying a young girl onto a boat and travel to a small deserted island. Though it wasn't exactly deserted. The duo entered a dark dank warehouse and a man was waiting for them.

"Ah Batman and Robin. I was wondering when you two would arrive. I expect you are looking for the sweet Miss Catarena Davis." He said as he stepped into the dim light.

"Where is she?" Batman asked darkly, and the Doctor grinned.

"Why she's right here. You two will be the first to see the improvements I've made upon her." He said and he turned on a light that hung in the center of a thick bared cage.

Batman and Robin watched in horror as Catarena stepped into the circle of light and up to the cage bars. Batman became enraged and lunged for the Doctor.

"What have you done to her! You've made her into a monster!" Batman yelled and Cat became frightened.

She didn't know what was happening to her. There was a mirror to one side of the cage and Cat walked up to it, but when she saw her self she gasped in horror. Her arms, legs and back were covered in fur and her finger nails were now sharp pointed claws. Large cat ears sat atop her head, they twitched and moved to the sounds around her as did her long tail behind her. Her canine teeth were longer and sharper and the pupils of her eyes were thin like a cat's. Catarena was in utter shock as she continued to listen to Batman interrogate the Doctor.

"Change her back!" Batman demanded but the Doctor laughed nervously.

"I can't. I haven't created the antigen yet, the transformation is complete."

Batman glared.

"Wrong answer." Batman said as he roughed the Doctor up a bit.

"AH! Stop! There's nothing I can do! It could take years to create and antigen and after a year or two she won't be able to be changed back. But I've made her what her name implies! I've made her better stronger, quicker, sharper! I've given her almost eternal youth! The perfect human being!"

Batman had heard enough and he knocked the man out. A few of the Doctor's mutant cat creatures tried to attack but Batman and Robin took them out easily. Catarena was scared and confused; she cowered at the back of the cage as Batman walked in. He took off his cape to give to Cat for something warm to wear but Cat backed away from him.

"I won't hurt you Catarena. We're going to take you home to Bruce. He's been very concerned for you." Batman said; he could barely keep it together.

Catarena shook her head.

"No, I can't go home looking like this. I'm a freak." She told him as she started to cry.

Batman placed his cape over her shoulders and kneeled next to her. Cat held the cape around her self.

"We can help you. We can find an antigen. Please let us take you home." Batman said but Catarena was becoming angry.

"NO! I can't go home anymore! I heard what that psycho said. There is no antigen and before too long I'll be stuck like this! I can't go home looking like this. How could anyone love something like this!" Catarena said.

"I'm sure he won't care what you look like, just as long as he has you back. So let us take you home."

Something in Catarena snapped and she pushed Batman with all her might, knocking him against the cell bars.

"I said NO! I can never go home!" Cat yelled as she tore from the cage, pushing Robin to the ground as well.

"Batman!" Robin said but he stopped Robin.

"I'm fine. Go after her!" He said and Robin took off, but he couldn't catch up and by the time he reached the dock to the island Catarena was already halfway back to Gotham's shore. Robin jumped into the water and tried to swim to the boat but he became tired and swam back. Batman was at the shore holding the tied up Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't catch her." Robin said breathlessly as he climbed back onto the dock.

"We have to find her."

Batman said and they immediately went in search of Catarena.

Batman found the row boat she had taken but Cat was no where in sight, but Batman was not giving up and he took off.

Batman searched until dawn but he could not find Cat and Robin was urging him to go home and rest.

"I'm sure she'll turn up or come home on her own." Robin told him and Batman reluctantly returned to the Batcave.

"We have to find her, she could get killed. If I hold her the truth… I'm going to find her and tell her." Bruce said sadly.

Robin placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Alfred had entered the cave and walked up to them.

"Master Bruce will you really tell her the truth about everything?" He asked.

Bruce looked up and frowned slightly at Alfred. Dick was confused.

"The truth about everything? Is there more than this?" Dick asked, indicating the Batcave.

By Bruce's silence Dick could tell there was something more.

"There is. What is it?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past." Bruce said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, but Dick stopped him.

"Tell me. Bruce, we're partners there shouldn't be any more secrets."

Bruce sighed and turned to Dick.

"Catarena is my daughter." Bruce told him and Dick was speechless.

"What?"

"Her mother and I… it was one night that never should have happened, but it did and there's nothing I can do about it." Bruce said.

"And Cat doesn't know this?"

"No, and it's going to stay that way."

"But why? She has a right to know."

"I know that! But we have more important things to do than discuss this now." Bruce said and he stalked off to listen to the police scanner and the news for any sightings of Catarena.

The search for Catarena went on for weeks but they knew she wasn't dead. There were sightings all over the city of a cat-creature wearing a long cape. This flood of news and sightings even brought the Catwoman into the search for the cat-creature. Catwoman had seen Cat but Catwoman had no luck at catching her. Though Catwoman had told Batman she wasn't looking too good.

Soon a month went by and the sightings were becoming less and less. Batman was beyond desperate. He hadn't slept in days and when ever he did it was only for a few hours at a time.

Catarena had been running around the city for weeks; alone, depressed, and confused. She was afraid to go home and she was afraid to let Batman help her. Though, she still had his cape. It comforted her in some odd way, aside from keeping her dry the scent that lingered on it was soothing to her and she did not know why. She could smell, see, hear, and feel everything more than she ever had in her whole life. Every nerve was alive and it excited her as much as it frightened her and so she was torn between two thoughts. She wanted to go home to Bruce's big safe house but she was afraid of what he'd think of her. She knew he'd be ashamed and angry that Batman couldn't save her, but she knew it wasn't Batman's fault… She knew he was just a man under that cowl.

After a month of wandering Catarena was becoming too weak to go any where. She wasn't even sure where she was in the city most of the time. She was beginning to wish she would be found, but most nights she had to fight to stay alive. She wasn't going to last much longer…

Batman searched endlessly and it was about the only thing he did. He wasn't going to give up even if he had to proclaim his secret identity to the whole city. Catarena knew the Batman was looking for her but she never came out of hiding.

One night Catarena was wandering the streets of crime alley. No one bothered her and if they did she would hiss or growl at them and they'd run off scared. It pleased Catarena. That night her wandering had caught the eye of Robin and he contacted Batman who came immediately. Their attempts to find her had become more tactical. For a little while they followed her until she was cornered in a dead end alley. Cat knew it was Batman and that Robin was on the roof above the alley.

"Go away." Catarena said to Batman.

Her eyes glowed blue, reflecting what little light came from the street.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to go home."

Catarena leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground.

"I have no home. There's nothing for me now. Just leave me to die Batman."  
Batman kneeled by her and tried to touch her arm but Cat pathetically swiped at his hand with her claws. She barely scratched the fabric of his glove but Batman withdrew his hand.

"You're wrong. You can have a home with us." He told her but she gave no response.

Batman slowly pulled back his cowl, but still Cat didn't look at him.

"Please Catarena come home."

He said and suddenly Catarena recognized his voice. She turned her head to see his face and when she saw Bruce crouched before her she started to cry. She was now more thoroughly confused than ever.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

Bruce said and Cat slowly turned her body to him, but she was afraid to get closer.

"Bruce…"

Cat said as she broke down crying in shame for making him worry so much. Bruce grasped her arm and pulled her to him. Her cat ears fell flat against her head as she nuzzled her head against his chest and sobbed. Bruce held her close for a moment before he lifted her into his strong arms.

"Let's go home." He said and Robin jumped off the roof to the street.

In moments the Batmobile rolled up to them with its engine giving off a deep rumble. Robin jumped into the passenger seat and Batman handed Catarena over to him, so Cat could sit in his lap for the ride home. Catarena did not like the situation very much. She now realized he was Dick and thought he would think differently of her, but he did no such thing. He pulled a blanket from the space by his feet and placed it over her and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.

"It's good to have you back."

He told her softly as Batman got into the car. The hatch then closed and they were off home, to the Batcave.

As Cat got out of the Batmobile she stared in awe at how vast the cave was. She never imagined it would be like this. Alfred came into the cave; he was pleased to finally see Catarena with them.

"Shall I draw a bath for Miss Catarena and then possibly some dinner?" He asked and Bruce nodded.

Bruce walked up to Cat and placed a hand on her shoulder and she followed him up to the mansion.

- Birth of a Hero -

Catarena slept the days away for almost a week. She hardly ate or left the room. At first Bruce sympathized with Catarena but when they learned she changed back to human when she was sleeping Bruce began to think she may be able to control her transformation, but Catarena wouldn't listen and she continued to shut out the world. Bruce wasn't going to stand for it and early one morning he burst into her room. Dick was hot on his tail to watch the event. Bruce went to her bed side and picked her up into his arms. She lay limp, as if passed out, but she was fully awake. Bruce carried her out of the room to his room and into the bathroom where he had filled the tub with cold water and ice cubes. Just as Bruce were to drop Cat into the freezing bath Cat's eyes snapped open and she twisted from Bruce's arms, trying to plant all fours on the edges of the tub but she slipped and fell into the ice bath. She screeched and flailed about trying to get out, but Bruce forced her to stay in. From her terror she had transformed and sat in the tub a cold wet cat.

"You're going to stay in there until you wake up!" Bruce told her.

"Are you crazy?" Cat asked as she shivered in the water.

"No, this is for your own good. You may not believe it but you have changed back from time to time. You can control your transformation and I'm going to take you to a place that can help you." Bruce said.

"And just where might that be?" Cat asked.

"The Fortress of Solitude." Bruce replied and Cat raised an eyebrow at him, "Get dressed and pack some clothes we have a long flight." He said and left the room.

Cat blinked and reluctantly went back to her room to change and pack. She was thoroughly confused yet again but trusted him.

They had taken the Batwing and Catarena guessed they were going to an ally Bruce had as Batman, but Cat had no idea who it could be. Cat sat silently in the copilot's seat, where she imagined Dick normally sat. She was reluctant to speak but finally got up the courage.

"So… who are you taking me to see?" Catarena asked.

"Superman. His fortress and his technology will be useful. We'll be able to find out more about… what that _doctor_ did to you." Batman went on to say, but Catarena was lost in memory playing in her mind from a long time ago…

She was around the age of seven and Bruce had decided to take her along on one of his short trips to Metropolis. Things had been going well until they started walking the streets from the hotel they were staying at to a business building near by, The Daily Planet, which Cat now knew was a news paper distributor. Their walk had been pleasant and exciting for Catarena up until the moment they were close to their destination. The crowd of people walking got denser and Catarena got separated from Bruce and snatched up by a fowl man who quickly carried her off. Catarena tried to get away but she was too small and helpless. By the time they were a block away Cat could hear Bruce calling for her. Catarena squirmed and managed to get her mouth free from the man's hand and she bit him hard. The man yelled and dropped her. Catarena fell to the ground and screamed as she tried to run away but the man snatched her and she screamed again. She was scared and crying, but before anything else happened Cat felt a gust of wind as something flew past her. Before she knew what had happened someone had apprehended the villain, rendering him unconscious. Cat turned and saw a very tall man with black hair, blue eyes and a huge letter 'S' on his chest. Catarena started crying and the man kneeled by her.

"It's alright you're safe now."

He told her and his calm caring voice comforted her. She started to calm down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

Cat sniffed and nodded.

"I got separated from my uncle and that bad man carried me off. But my uncle told me never to talk to strangers, so I should be talking to you." Catarena told him and he gave a light laugh.

"I'm Superman. I can help you find your uncle." Superman said and Cat's eyes lit up.

"I saw you on the television! My uncle told me you're a superhero!" Catarena said and Superman smiled.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as he picked her up.

"Catarena." She replied.

"Catarena, that's a beautiful name. What's your uncle's name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Catarena replied and as if on cue he came running around the corner looking panicked but he didn't seem surprised to see Superman. Catarena was so happy to see Bruce.

"Uncle Bruce!" She said happily.

Superman let her down and she ran to Bruce, who picked her up. Catarena was so happy to see Bruce she didn't she wasn't even paying attention to what was passing between the two men. She heard Bruce say.

"Thank you."

And Superman nodded.

"Just doing my job."

He said and Catarena turned back to see Superman.

"It was nice to meet you Catarena." Superman said and Cat smiled as he took off.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Superman!"

Cat called after him…

"We're here." Batman said, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked out of the cockpit's window and saw they were in the middle of nowhere. They landed on an ice flat in front of a huge iceberg. Batman opened the hatch and they got out. It was deathly cold but Catarena didn't seem to mind as they walked toward the great iceberg's front face. When they reached it a door opened and Batman motioned for Cat to go in. the door closed behind them and an elevator took them deep into the base of the iceberg. It was then that Cat realized it was not iceberg at all, only made to look like one. When the elevator came to a stop they walked into a large room. In the center was a large platform where a holographic image of two people holding up a planet, which looked like the earth but Cat could tell it wasn't the earth. Standing next to the platform was the man Catarena recognized as Superman. He turned and smiled at them as they walked over. Superman extended his hand to Catarena and she took it.

"It's nice to meet you Catarena. Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude."

"Thank you, but we've met before." Cat replied with a grin.

Superman laughed.

"Wow that was a long time ago. I wasn't sure you'd remember."

Cat nodded and Batman cleared his throat. Superman frowned slightly at Batman.

"Right, there'll be plenty of time to get acquainted later. I imagine you want to get right to work as usual." Superman said and sighed, not really needing a reply from Batman the answer was always the same.

Cat was a little nervous about all the tests the were doing but hey assured her none of them would hurt and she was surprised she was able to stay human for most of the time, until she just couldn't sit still any longer. Her tail hung off the edge of the table she was on and twitched with nerves. Every time Batman looked at her tail she stopped and before long he sighed and turned to Superman.

"That's enough for today." Batman said.

"So I can get off this thing?" Cat asked happily.

"Yes."

Batman replied and Cat jumped off the table and over to them standing by the computer which had a lot of stuff Cat wasn't interested in.

"So, what did you learn?" Cat asked.

"Well, it's not enough to create an antidote and even if we did it could be too late even this early." Superman began.

"Your body has already begun to bond with the mutagen cells, but when you transformed we learned that the way your body reacts to it is that it's like a reflex or a muscle. The more you transform willingly the more you'll strengthen the ability to stay human or change into the human-cat." Batman told her.

She understood what he meant was that she'd have to learn to live with her new abilities. Cat nodded but her ears picked up on muffled noises from the hall and they were coming closer by the second. It sounded like barking.

"I hear barking." Cat said.

Just then there was a loud clang as something hit the door to the room they were in. Before Superman could react a hole was melted through the door and in flew a white dog with a red cape and gold dog collar with a gold Superman emblem for a dog tag. The dog went right for Catarena, growling and bearing its teeth. Cat instinctively hissed, preparing to fight the dog but she caught her self and tried to get away from the dog but he was all over her. Cat ran all over the room with speed Superman and Batman didn't know she had, but the dog was still able to keep up with her, and on instinct Cat managed to scratch the dog's face. It didn't faze him but she knew he had gotten madder and Superman could see the dog's eyes glowing red as he went after Cat again. Superman managed to pull the dog away but his heat vision still managed to graze Cat's arm.

"Ow!" Cat said as she grabbed her arm.

Batman pulled her out of the way incase the dog got away from Superman.

"No! Bad dog Krypto!" Superman scolded and the dog looked sad, floated to the ground and sat at Superman's feet with his ears back.

"I'm sorry." Superman said.

"She's fine he only grazed her arm." Batman said as he turned to Catarena who was still clutching her arm.

She watched the dog fearfully, but he only looked at her sadly.

"Cat are you alright?" Batman asked and she looked at him.

"Oh yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Cat said as she removed her hand but what they saw surprised them all. The wound had bleed a little but there was no scratch left.

"Dorian's words make sense now." Batman said.

Cat and Superman looked at him.

"He said 'I've given her almost eternal youth'."

"He's created some way to speed up her body's metabolism?"

Batman nodded.

"And possibly slow how fast her body ages." Batman replied.

"And that means?" Cat asked.

"More tests, but for now it means you heal faster than a normal human being." Batman said, "It can wait until tomorrow." He added and Superman nodded as he, Cat and Krypto followed Batman out of the room back to the large room they had arrived in.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Batman said and Cat frowned.

"You're not staying?"

"No, Gotham never sleeps, you know that."

Cat sighed and nodded and Batman got back onto the elevator.

"Well, why don't I show you to your room and then give you the tour." Superman said and Cat gave him a half smile with a nod.

Catarena was amazed at how big the fortress was, each room was different and Superman and Cat talked for a long time about themselves. Catarena found friendship in Superman. She knew she could trust him. Cat learned that Superman and Krypto were aliens and he told her his Kryptonian name. It all fascinated Catarena very much, and Cat was so surprised at how much Superman was the complete opposite of Batman. Not that she didn't enjoy his company it was just a nice change for her.

Though something was bothering her and try as she might she couldn't hid it from Superman.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Superman said and Cat seemed to come out of her trance.

"Um huh?" Cat said.

"It's something my mom would ask when ever I'd zone out with something on my mind." He replied, Cat gave a laugh.

"Oh yeah… I just… I'm beginning to understand that I'll have to live with this ability. I'm just not sure how I should live with it." Cat told him.

Superman sighed.

"Well, what does your heart want to do?"

"I… I'm not sure. For years I thought about taking down the villain who took my parents, I realize this ability will allow me to do that. I also realize the pursuit of one man for revenge hardly seems worth it now. It was so long ago. I was even younger than Bruce. The past cant be changed. Doesn't he know that?" Cat stated.

"Of course he does, but his way of dealing with the rage in his heart is to fight for a better future. What you do with your abilities is your choice."

Cat grinned.

"Hmm… tomorrow can we run test on what my abilities are? I mean besides healing fast and changing into a cat-creature."

Superman grinned.

"I'll run it by Bruce tomorrow. It's getting late I should return to Metropolis."

Cat frowned.

"You're leaving too! So I'm going to be stuck here alone with that dog who wants to kill me!"

"Krypto won't hurt you I promise, but I've got obligations as I'm sure Bruce did as well. We'll both be back tomorrow, and if you have any trouble we're only a call away and I can be here in under a minute. There's plenty to eat, there's a gym or the pool if you want to relax. I'm really sorry to leave you here alone on your first night."

Cat sighed.

"It's alright I understand. I'll be fine." Cat said and Superman smiled.

He made sure she was settled and he left for the city. Within minutes Cat began to understand the true meaning of The Fortress of Solitude.

Cat couldn't sleep and wandered most of the night in the fortress until she finally decided to sit in Superman's Galactic zoo room. She sat and thought about what Superman had told her about following her heart. She was also concerned about what Bruce had said about her ageing differently. Sure it would be great to live longer but Cat didn't want to live forever alone. Strong emotions were running through her over the day's events and she found her self crying. Overwhelmed by this emotion Cat hugged her knees and bowed her head sobbing. Suddenly the door to the room came open and Krypto stood in the door frame. Catarena looked at the dog, tears still falling.

"Yes, I know you don't like me, but I'm not bothering you. So why don't you leave me alone." Cat said sadly and she rested her head on her knees again.

Krypto flew into the room and the door shut behind him. He flew over to Catarena, who was crying again. Krypto seemed to know she was sad and his ears drooped as he sat on the bench in front of her. Cat's hand was in front of him and he licked it which cased Cat to jump in shock. She stared at the dog in confusion and he nudged his nose under her arm as if to apologize to her and try to comfort her. Cat sat up straight, crossing her legs in front of her and she cautiously held her hand out to Krypto, who nudged it over his nose and onto his head. Cat gave a small smile and petted the dog. Krypto got closer to Cat and stood so he could lick the tears off Cat's face. Cat started laughing and objected. Krypto sat before Cat again, wagging his tail as Cat whipped her face off. She sniffed and petted Krypto.

"Thanks Krypto. So you don't hate me?" She asked and Krypto gave a small bark. Cat laughed and then sighed, she was still feeling down and Krypto gave a small whine as if asking her what was wrong. Cat petted him and he wagged his tail.

"I don't know what I should do boy… Do you like being Superdog, being a hero?"

Krypto gave two great barks.

"Well, what do you think… Should I become a superhero too?"

Cat asked and yet again Krypto gave two great barks. Cat sighed, seriously considering the idea. Cat knew this would take much thought so she decided to work off some energy.

"Hey, Krypto, can you show me to the pool?" Cat asked the dog.

Krypto seemed interested and floated in the air. Cat stood and followed him. Sure enough he lead her to the pool which had the work out room next door with the locker rooms next to that. Cat went in and found there were swimsuits for just about anyone. Once she found one she went through the workout room where Krypto was waiting for her. As she passed of the weight sets she saw an extreme amount of weight on it and wondered if Superman even needed to lift weights. Cat looked at it with curiosity. There was about 500lbs on it. Krypto floated next to her with a look of wonderment in his eyes.

"What do ya think… I bet I cant even budge that thing, but just for kicks…"

Cat said as she readied her self to lift the mega amount of weight. But much to her surprise and astonishment she was able to lift the weight with ease above her head. She quickly returned the weight to its position and turned to Krypto with shock on her face.

"Holy mega weight Batman…" Cat said under her breath, "Well, scratch an ability off the list." Cat said and she went to the pool for a vigorous swim.

Cat didn't return to her room until 7am where she crashed on her bed. Krypto too even curled up next to her and fell asleep. They didn't even wake up when Batman and Superman arrived several hours later. They decided to let Cat sleep, figuring she must have had a long night.

When Cat awoke she could tell Batman and Superman had been in the room by smelling their scents. Her sleep had calmed her mind and she was now looking upon the world with new eyes. She was now ready to make the biggest decision of her life.

Cat made her way to where Superman and Batman were, in the lab. When she entered the room they looked at her.

"I've made a decision." She told them and they listened closely, "After the tests are done I want to put my abilities to good use. I want to train. I want to be a superhero." Cat said with determination.

The two heroes did not seem surprised by her declaration.

"And what will they call you?" Batman asked.

Cat looked at him and grinned proudly.

"Shadow."


	3. TSF Forks in the Road

6

**The Shadow Files 1 – Fork in the Road**

On a rooftop high above the streets of Gotham, in the heart of the city. Nightwing prepares to leave for Bludhaven for good…

"You're going to leave again aren't you?" Shadow asked Nightwing.

"I have to. I cant stay in this city forever. I have duties else where."

"But what about me? Don't you love me?"

Nightwing walked up to her and caressed her cheek.

"Of course I do, but it's too late for us."

Shadow turned from him sharply.

"What, just because I look younger than you?"

"No, because I'm already much older than you. Don't you see it?"

"Of course I do! But I don't care! I want to be with you. Isn't love all that matters?"

"Yes, but I don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

"And you think this doesn't?"

"No, I know it does, but I'm not going to change my mind no matter how unbearable the pain is. It's for the best."

Cat scoffed at him and began to cry.

"Fine have it your way. You are the adult here."

Dick was hurt by her comment.

"Please don't be that way."

"What way? It's true isn't it? Look at me I'm a twenty-four year old virgin! I haven't even been kissed! The least you could do is give me my first kiss."

The words were out and gone before she knew what happened but she was glad. An idea formed and Dick seemed to know exactly what was on her mind. He started shaking his head as Cat walked closer.

"Oh come on. What could a kiss hurt?"

Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"More than you think. You'll want more and it'll hurt worse than it does now."

Cat remained silent for a moment.

"Of course it will, but don't you think if I am to continue living I must learn to live with pain? Everyone I know and love will grow old and die while I remain here for eternity. I want to remember something. I want to remember something good, something without pain. I want… to remember you."

Dick understood how she was feeling but he was still reluctant.

"Please, I promise I won't ask anything more of you. You can move on and forget it ever happened if you want. I just want to be held, to be loved even if it last for a moment. That moment will help me live."

Dick was silent but then decided to give him self more time to think.

"I'll think about it. I'm not leaving for a few days. I'll come see you before I do."

And with that the matter was dropped and Cat returned to Bruce's mansion, spending the next few days awaiting Dick's farewell visit.

Dick chose to arrive on a clear night. Cat heard him jump onto her balcony and sat up. She got out of bed and went out on to the balcony to meet him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Dick was hesitant to kiss Catarena. She picked up on his hesitation and read his body language wrong.

"Do you not want to kiss me because of what I am now? Because I'm not human?" She asked as she transformed.

Her ears and tail twitched to the sounds of the night and her bright blue eyes glowed from the moonlight. He looked at her quickly and stepped up to her, running his fingers through her silky black hair to her large cat ear. He held it cupped in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Of course not. And you're half human. I'm worried that once I start kissing you I wont want to stop." He said.

"So don't stop. Even if it's just one night. You want to and I want you to." She said.

He stood silent, thinking for a moment but moved forward but stopped again when he noticed how tense Cat was. Dick was within inches from her face and he smiled his hand still on her cheek.

"Relax."

Dick said quietly and Cat swallowed hard again, taking a deep breath. Cat blushed and lowered her head slightly to escape Dick's gaze.

"I … I don't know what to do." Cat said quietly.

Dick lifted her chin slightly and Cat caught his gaze again.

"You don't have to do anything but enjoy it. Follow my lead, you'll do fine."

Dick told her in a low enchanting tone barely an inch from Catarena's lips. Slowly and gently Dick touched his lips to Cat's and started to kiss her. At first Cat remained still but soon she felt the rhythm of Dick's kiss and she started to react. She was still timid and let Dick make all the moves but she was relaxed and she melted against him. Dick hesitated to press further with the kiss in fear that he himself would get carried away. Part of him didn't want to care, and mindlessly kiss her until the sun came up. Turns out he was listening to that part of him.

"I'll always love you." He whispered.

Just as Dick had hoped Catarena believed what happened had been a dream and when she came to him a few days after he denied her what her "dream" had let her experience. Feeling angry and betrayed she let the "dream" fall to the back of her memory to one day be forgotten. It was after this that Catarena decided to travel over seas to train and continue college just as Bruce had done before becoming Batman. Upon hearing of Catarena's departure Dick became concerned that it was because of him and immediately tried to contact her, but Cat would not take his calls and ignored him.

"He's just concerned about you Cat." Barbara told her over the phone.

"I don't care I don't want to talk to him! I know I'm being childish but I couldn't give a damn anymore. This is something I've got to do and if he wants to talk to me so bad then he'll have to sit down and write me a letter and I doubt that will happen since her went back to what he wanted to get away from. I don't want a phone to my apartment any more. I have my locator and Bruce knows where I am. I'll inform you if I leave the country or anything." Cat told her.

"Does this mean I can give him your address?" Barbara asked.

"Sure. Hold it for ransom; you could make an easy buck off him." Cat said with bitter sarcasm.

"Maybe I will. When we hang up I'll disconnect your phone and inform Bruce. If you need us… you know how to find us." She said and Cat said her goodbyes.

- A few days later -

"Come on Babs give me the new number please." Dick pleaded with her over the phone.

"I told you Dick she doesn't have a phone anymore, not even a cell phone. She wants to be left alone so she can study and train. And why do you care so much? I thought you weren't going to be with her to spare her feelings when you have to die someday. Change your mind or something?" She asked him.

"No I just want to hear from here why she's doing this. I want to apologize for leaving her. We're still friends, I'll always love her like a sister, you know that." Dick told her.

"I know, and I swear to you if I had a number to give you I would but I don't. You'll really have to sit and write her a letter." Barbara told him and he sighed.

"I know. I've just got some things to take care of first. Will you send me the address?" He asked.

"You know I will." Barbara told him.

- A week later -

Dick finished what he needed and told Batman what he needed to say. He had now decided to continue as Nightwing but bring his help to Bludhaven.

"But before I can get into this new life I've got to see to something else first." Dick said, referring to Cat.

"I won't help you find her." Bruce told him.

"I wouldn't dream of asking. I've got her address." Dick told him and Bruce said not a word.

By the end of the next week Dick was in Paris trying to find Cat and doing a horrible job at speaking French. But before too long he found where she was living, and didn't like it at all. Her neighborhood didn't appear bad but her apartment complex was small. Dick staked Cat out for a few days trying to see what her life was like; he stayed in crowded areas so that she wouldn't smell his scent and wore a well enough disguise so that he wouldn't attract her eye. She went to school all day and then home to work at a flower shop below her apartment complex and then home again to do homework and on the weekends she trained from a man she had tracked down to Paris. From dawn until well into the night Cat trained her body and even in her tiny apartment she'd set up things so that she could train. He also did some digging at the school she was attending and discovered she was taking fifteen classes, which was insane for a normal student who would only take five or so to meet the nineteen hour max, but her GPA was straight A's even that early in the semester so no one would take a second glance at her file. Catarena had gotten into the school by taking an IQ test and on the spot they gave her a full ride. Her score was just short of a genius; Dick knew this had to be because of her abilities. She had also learned French in a very short amount of time and Babs told him it was because of her abilities as well. After a few days of listening to a language being spoken she learned to speak and understand it as well. Dick knew he shouldn't stay much longer and knew he should talk to her. So one night he camped out in her apartment until she came home from work.

When she came home that night she knew exactly who had been there, and pretended she didn't know Dick was there. She had known he'd been following her for a while. She entered her apartment and turned on the light, Dick was in the closet, she placed her bag on her desk and started taking out some books. She sat down and started her homework. For a split second Dick thought he'd gotten past Catarena's sharp senses but he realized what she was doing and felt stupid. After a minute or two Cat spoke to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cat said and Dick came out of the closet.

He really didn't know how to answer her but he didn't know why he'd come.

"I'm impressed though I didn't expect this let alone a letter." She said and he was hurt by the comment.

"Don't you have any faith in me at all? I did call. Several times." Dick told her.

"Don't turn this around you still haven't answered me."

"Why are you doing this? Why did you leave?" Dick asked.

"You know why I'm doing this. What does it matter, you left too. I moved on."

"But you don't have to have this life. You could have a normal life." He said.

"A normal life? A normal life with you?" She asked and Dick was hurt yet again.

Her comments were like daggers.

"My life will never be normal again. I chose this path because I was given a gift and instead of abusing it I'm going to use it for good. You couldn't even leave this life. So do you really need to ask me why I'm doing this?" Cat said.

"But why now? You could be out enjoying life." He said.

"Who says I don't? You were following me, you should know I'm doing more things I love now than I did at home. And I will enjoy life… Later, after I've trained my body and mind. I have more time than I need for fun." Cat told him and he was silent.

There was a pause and Cat chose to pick at what she thought he had denied her.

"You know your reason for coming here was pretty lame. You're not changing your mind about the kiss you denied me are you?" Cat asked.

He was glad she still thought what really happened was a dream, but he wasn't going back on what he did.

"No I didn't. I just wanted to see if your reason for leaving was because you're angry at me." Dick said to her.

"I am angry at you, I'll get over it, but it's not the reason why I left. I felt it was just the right time to." Cat said.

"I'm sorry… I hope you'll forgive me one day." Dick said.

"I will." Cat told him.

"I guess I won't see you till you get back?"

"You could write." Cat said but he did not respond.

"I know I lost my cover when you went to the chamber choir club but I don't care. You have a beautiful voice. I could listen to you sing forever. I just wanted you to know that. I know it's because of your abilities but I'm glad you found a place you can be yourself..." He said to her.

"Thank you." She replied.

"When will you come back?" Dick asked before he left.

"I don't know." Cat told him, she could see the sadness on his face.

"Goodbye Catarena. I'll write you."

Dick told her but she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Goodbye Dick." She said and he left.

A few months passed and Dick never wrote as Catarena had known would happen. But on her birthday, October 31st, a large box arrived and when she came home after school it was waiting for her. It said it had come from Gotham but it didn't say from whom. Cat took it upstairs and opened it quickly. Inside was a bouquet of fresh flowers, all of which were her favorites. They were resting on a beautiful blanket. It was a winter blanket with a picture of a beautiful black panther on it. The blanket was gray and navy blue and the panther's eyes were blue like hers. Cat took it out of the box after she put the flowers in water. The blanket was soft and warm, just what she needed for winter. As she opened it there was a bag of all the candy she couldn't get overseas, that were her favorites as well. There was also a letter and she opened it. When Cat saw that it was from Dick she smiled and nearly cried. 'Dear Cat, I'm sorry I never wrote you. I probably will never get a chance to sit and write an actual letter but I can send gifts much quicker. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I know how much you enjoy Halloween. Trick-or-Treat. Love Dick.' The letter read and all Cat's angry thoughts toward Dick seemed to fade away.

Later that evening Cat went to a phone booth to call Dick. She got his answering machine which didn't surprise her but she liked it better this way.

"Thank you for the gifts. The blanket is beautiful." Cat said to the machine and hung up.

It was all she needed to say to express her happiness to Dick. That night he got the message and it made him smile.

Every year that Cat was away Dick sent her a gift on her birthday. Always her favorite flowers: birds of paradise, black roses, violets and lilies. A very odd combination. He also sent her something from home that she'd miss or need that she couldn't get. No matter where she was she always got the package on her birthday.

- A few years later -

Cat was overseas for five years. And during this time Jason Todd, the second Robin died, and the third Robin Timothy Drake came into the picture. Cat did return home for brief periods knowing she needed breaks from time to time. She became fast friends with Tim and took him under her tutelage. She taught him anything she could whenever she was in town. They even started to write back and forth a few times a month and as the years past Cat watched this young boy turn into a man. She knew early on in her last year away that he was falling in love with her. She tried to deny her own feelings but it was easier to do so being far away. She was worried to return home but part of her wanted to love him despite the pain that would eat her heart. Tim looked to Dick for guidance and told Tim he and Cat had grown up together but hadn't talked in some time. Cat wanted Tim to promise he wouldn't tell anyone when she was returning home but Tim knew she'd want someone there and he knew Dick should be that person.

When Cat arrived she didn't expect anyone to be there and when she entered the gate area and saw Dick standing there waiting for her she almost cried. She smiled as she caught his gaze and walked over. She walked right to him and without a word she hugged him warmly. He embraced her and all the negative vibes between them were gone. She released him and he let her step back to get a look at her.

"It seems the birdie likes to sing." She said with a grin.

"He thought someone should be here to welcome you home." He told her and she smiled.

"I'm glad." She said.

"So do you have any other bags?" He asked as they started walking.

"Two trunks." She said as she led the way to baggage claim.

After her luggage was picked up Dick took Cat to his Bludhaven apartment because it was closer and she hadn't seen it before.

"Wow nice digs. You've really made a little life for your self here. A cop, vigilante, apartment building owner and circus owner, leader of the Outsiders…" Cat listed as she looked around.

Dick grinned; he figured she'd keep up with what was going on. He figured she had been talking to Babs over the years.

"I try. So what did you learn?" He asked and Cat gave a laugh.

"More than you can comprehend."

She told him and he lamely tried to lighten the mood again.

"So the basics huh?" He said, and she smiled.

"Yeah pretty much. But on a serious note… you know how this training is. Essentially being trained to kill. So yeah I learned to be a trained killer. But I also learned something to keep people safe from me if the animal ever loses control." She said and he was a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a hybrid, part human part animal. These two sides are in balance but in times of extreme danger animal instincts can take over." She said.

"Kill or be killed." He said and she nodded.

"So how can we stop that from happening?"

"I was trained like a solider… a warrior. I will listen to people I respect, who my animal mind sees as the masters. Right now these people consist of my sensei, Bruce, Alfred, Babs, Tim and you."

"What if someone like Clay Face comes along and imitates us to order you to do things you don't want to do?" He asked.

"I'll be able to tell who is an imposter no matter how much of my mind is under control. I'm sorry to be a downer but I felt I should explain it when I had the chance." She said.

"No that's alright. Consider it explained, but it sounds kinda like we're treating you like a pet." Dick said.

"Believe me it's for the best." She said and he nodded his understanding.

Just then Dick received a transmission over his JLA reserve communicator. Apparently Wonder Woman was having a problem about Wonder Girl joining the Teen Titans without being notified and it seemed like a few JLA senior members were joining her mission. Dick sighed and looked at Cat.

"Looks like the kids are fighting with the parents again…" He said.

"I'm not even home for an hour and things are already getting interesting." Cat replied with a grin.

"Things never calm down, you know that. So, wanna come along?" He asked.

"You bet! I've been itching to wear my new costume." Cat said and they prepared to leave.

When one of the Batwings auto piloted it's self to Dick's apartment they were soon on their way to Titans Tower in San Francisco to break up the childish dispute.


	4. TSF Stubborness

The Shadow Files-

The Jason Todd Chapters – Ch. 1 - Stubbornness

"Jason, I'd like you to meet my niece Catarena. Normally she lives with us but she's training and studying abroad." Bruce said as they stood in the Batcave together.

Catarena smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said to Jason as she held out her hand.

Jason was a scrawny 15 year old, who hadn't hit his growth spurt yet but he had fire in his eyes. Cat was glad Bruce may have found another Robin. There was something unique to having Robin with Batman; it was essential to Batman's survival and not just as helpfulness as having a partner is. Robin kept him from going too deep into his own darkness. Though there was something off about the boy. Catarena sensed he had his own darkness. Jason took Catarena's hand and shook it briefly but did not offer a smile in return.

"What a stupid name. You might as well be named Catnip." Jason said and Cat sighed, sometimes she hated being right.

Cat turned to Bruce, who was frowning at Jason.

"Charming, what do you plan to do with him?" She asked, switching gears.

"Train him to be Robin. While you're here would you train him a bit? See what he's got?" Bruce asked and Cat grinned but Jason interrupted.

"You want me to fight her! I'll take her out no problem!" Jason said and Cat's grin got even wider.

She knew Bruce wanted her to access his level of fighting and to give him a training run down while Bruce patrolled the streets. The last thing they needed was a hot head rookie kid running around.  
"Excellent. Let's see what you've got." Cat said.

Of course as Jason and Cat spared Jason could not lay one finger on Cat no matter what he did or the taunts he tried. Cat dodged him with expert skill, he was no match for her and never would be but Cat was the perfect training partner. For the time being Cat refrained from telling Jason about what she was and Bruce picked up on her wishes. She felt he was too young to understand the whole story and part of her didn't trust him yet.

Bruce was pleased with Jason's sparing session with Cat. He had raw talent and potential but one nod from Bruce and Cat knocked him on his ass so fast it knocked the wind out of him. He choked and huffed for air as Cat helped him to sit up. He wasn't angry at Cat for showing him up but more amused by her.

"That was very good, you have real skill. Catarena will train you while she's here. If you listen and learn well you may be almost as good as her one day." Bruce said and Jason was raring to go.

"Bring it! I will be better than you one day." He said and Cat couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Perhaps you will be. I would very much like to see that." Cat said the amusement still in her voice.

The days passed and Catarena trained Jason every day. They were bonding and Jason was warming up to Cat. He took a real liking to her.

"You're so cool Catnip. I hope I'm as good as you one day." He said and Cat smirked.

"I'm sure you will be. You've got a lot of growing to do. I bet the next time I visit you'll be taller than me." Cat said as she humored the nickname he had for her, it was growing on her.

"Why do you have to go? You could train here with us." He said sadly.

"I could but it's not the same, you know that. I want to train like Bruce has trained. You might want to one day too. It's for my future as Shadow." She explained.

She could tell he was sad but accepted her explanation.

"I won't be gone forever. I'll come visit once in a while." She promised; to comfort him.

She realized that what the boy craved most was love. To be loved by a mother or a sister in her case and help him grow up but her destiny was calling her elsewhere. Cat was then startled by Jason wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her chest. After a second she hugged him and held him close.

"When do you leave?" He asked softly.

"Early in the morning." She replied.

"You'll say goodbye before you go right?" He asked.

"You'll still be asleep." She said.

"I don't care, wake me up. Promise?" He said.

"Ok I promise. Now, how about we sneak out and get some ice cream or something?" She asked and his eyes light up.

Catarena was away for two years and only returned every so often for a short period of time to make appearances as Bruce's niece and a "college student". She needed people to believe she was only away at college; which she was to some extent. She could get away with being away at "college" for about seven years or so. Though, she wouldn't need that long for any schooling. If she really let herself show her smarts she could be done with any masters program in the normal four years of college, possibly less. Granted that would be with continuous study.

Catarena was returning for a slightly longer visit, during one of the holidays even though her family rarely celebrated them. In all honesty she was missing her family. Spending too much time alone in the woods she was worried she was losing her humanity.

Cat arrived home and not surprisingly Bruce and Jason were out patrolling. This gave Cat the chance for some quality time with Alfred. She told him about all of her travels and studying. They got plenty of time to talk because as expected the Duo didn't return until very early in the morning, around 3am and Cat was surprised by the time, she was expecting later.

Bruce was expecting her home but she wasn't sure if Jason knew. When they arrived at the cave Jason's grin told her he didn't know. Bruce walked up with a smile and placed his hand warmly on her shoulder.

"Did you have a good trip?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It was alright, you know I don't like flying." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"We'll have breakfast in a few hours. We need some sleep." Bruce said, emphasizing the some in Jason's direction.

Cat nodded to Bruce and hugged him, then letting him get some rest. As soon as Bruce was gone Jason scooped Cat up into a big hug, spinning her around a little. Cat was shocked at how much he had changed. The last time she'd seen him he'd been fifteen short and skinny; and now he was seventeen an inch taller than her and filled out all over. He was a handsome grown man now right before her eyes. She was happy to see him again. He set her down and looked at her face closely, still holding her in his arms. She looked away, feeling self conscious.

"You're as beautiful as the first day I saw you. You haven't changed; well accept your hair is SO long." He said and Cat blushed but became sad.

Jason still didn't know about her not ageing, and the way Cat liked to track the passing of time was to grow her hair.

"Well it's only been two years. I'm at that age where you don't change much. But look at you! All grown up. I told you you'd be taller than me. You shot up like a weed." She said as her hands rested on his muscular shoulders.

He grinned and nodded, laughing slightly with nerves.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm Dick's age."

"You look younger, like closer to my age maybe younger." He said.

She was tempted to tell him her secret but wasn't sure she wanted to. She couldn't explain what was stopping her. For the first time since she was changed she cared what he would think of her. He hadn't grown up with her like Dick; an outsider but still a part of the family.  
"Well, I'm flattered thank you. You look tired, you should get some sleep." She said as she shifted in his arms.

He let her go and took off his mask, running his fingers through his hair. As much as he wanted to stay up he needed some sleep.

"Yeah I should sleep. I bet you're tired too. See you at breakfast?" He said as he started taking off his uniform.

Cat was at the stairs and turned to look at him.

"You bet." She said with a smile and turned to go up to the manor.

She blushed deeply and hated the way her body was reacting but she didn't blame it. She was in her twenties, never been kissed, been to a dance or even on a date. The closest she'd come to these things was in her dreams. She could clearly see how Jason was seeing her now the same way most men looked at her. He was a teenager with raging hormones in a house full of men and too much testosterone. She didn't blame him and part of her wanted to see how things would play out. Remnants of her childish days wanted to kiss him to make Dick jealous for not kissing her when he had the chance but she could sense he regretted it every time he saw her. Cat decided she'd see what Jason wanted out of curiosity. In her room she threw off her travel clothes and climbed into bed for a nap despite it being far too early for her to sleep; she really had lost all sense of human life. It was time for a fresh start.

At breakfast early the next morning Cat recounted all that she had been doing. It was nice to sit and actually have a meal with family for a change. Bruce was pleased and it was decided that while Cat was in town she would train Jason and he would not have to patrol. Bruce was worried he was working Jason too hard.  
"A vacation huh? How did I get so lucky?" Jason asked jokingly.

"You're young and need more rest. I've been working you too hard. I'm sorry." Bruce said and Jason shrugged.

Cat could see that Jason was stubborn and a little brash now. She could see that Jason thought he could take on the world when in fact he could not. She worried he'd push himself too far one day. Bruce's word was final and Cat could see Jason was at least a little glad for the time off.

They started right away having the cave's training facility to themselves. Jason showed Cat all that he had learned.

"You've improved greatly. I'm impressed." Cat said.

"I told you I'd be better than you one day."

"Oh you think you are not do you?" Cat challenged despite knowing he never would be.

"Yeah I think so. Let's have a go." He challenged back and Cat laughed a little.

"Work first, play later." Cat said and she knew Jason would not let the challenge go but for now did.

He was very practical to take the chance to learn something new before a fight.

Jason was a fast learner and easy to teach. He took Cat's direction well and after little correction he improved three fold almost every time. A week went by and Cat had taught him all that she had learned so far. Now they just had to hone his skills. Above all she taught him patience and balance for his fighting. It wasn't physical balance, but more of an inner balance. Being part cat she could still sense he had something dark clouding him and hoped this training would help.

They were warming up one morning with a sparring session and Jason couldn't help bringing up the challenge again.  
"So now that I know all that you know. How about we spar? Winner gets something from the other." He said.

"What will we fight for?" She asked.

"Anything you can think of." He replied.

Cat thought for a moment as they warmed up.

"Alright I'm in, but I shall have to think of something when I win." She said and Jason laughed.

"Ok and when I win you have to go on a date with me."

His words caught Cat by such surprise she stopped mid block and Jason landed his first hit against Cat ever. Cat faltered and Jason was shocked, he didn't think his condition would take her by surprise.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked as he touched her arm, she was still staring off.

She looked at him then.

"Of course you did. Why do you want that?" She asked.

"Why not? You're beautiful. Hasn't anyone ever asked you out before?" He asked.

"No." She blurted before she could stop herself.

She was now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Are you serious? Not even Dick?" He asked.  
"No." Cat replied sternly, angry all over again at Dick's rejection of her.

Jason picked up on this and brushed her arm and she looked at him.

"He's a fool." Jason said softly which made Cat's heart flutter.

Frustrated at her emotions she stepped away from him.

"Yes he is. We don't have time for dates but I'll play your game. Lets fight already." She said in annoyance but not at Jason.

Jason smirked and prepared himself then motioned for her to start.

They fought and Cat kept it evenly matched. She realized the outcome would be up to her and whether or not she wanted him to take her on a date. She had never been on one and really wanted to see what it was all about. she reasoned with herself that it would be a good experience to learn how to handle for later. Her naivety gave away her "age". But at the same time she liked Jason and wanted to prove Dick wrong. That she could handle the pain in the end and hold onto the good memories. Catarena could not make up her mind but her body decided for her. Before she could react Jason hit her again. Striking the side of her face. It didn't hurt and it should have unfazed her but she went down. She let her body's momentum take her to the floor. She laid there a second; shocked at the answer her body had given her warring mind.

"Catnip!"

Jason was at her side in a second, worried he had hurt her. Her eyes were closed as he rolled her onto her back, but she opened them when he touched her face. His eyes were full of concern and she couldn't keep a smile in, but it was a soft smile.

"I guess you win." She said.

"Forget about that right now. Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her to sit up and then checked her face where he'd hit her but he wouldn't find a mark.

"Yes I'm fine. You just stunned me." She said as she got up.

"You're getting very good. Pretty soon you'll be knocking me down every time." She added.

"You were distracted the whole fight. Your mind was somewhere else but I'll accept the victory. We're going out tonight so be ready, five o'clock. Fancy but not too formal. I'll pick you up at your room." He said with an amused grin.

She was still staring at him even after he was gone, but quickly snapped out of it. She went straight to her room to decide what to wear but that wasn't an issue. The problem was her hair. The dress she wanted to wear was just above the knee and her hair was about that length. It looked strange that way. It had been long before she'd left for two years and she never thought to cut it. She quickly sought out Alfred and found him cleaning, which did not surprise her, though she wondered why he cleaned so much. The house was always spotless. It must have been a slow week, she reasoned.

"Ah miss Catarena. Are you and Master Jason taking a day off?" He asked.

"Yes, something like that."

She said not sure of how to ask him but he asked for her.

"What can I do for you? You seem like you need me for something." He asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could trim my hair. I realize it's gotten too long. It's longer than a dress I want to wear tonight." She said.

"I'd be happy to help. Let's go to the kitchen." Alfred said and they went.

Alfred gathered the items he'd need and debated where to do it.

"How about I sit on the counter?" Cat suggested.

"Brilliant idea." Alfred said and Cat hopped onto the counter easily and sat down.

Alfred spread a sheet on the floor to catch her hair and got to work.

"How much shall I cut?"

"To my waist will be fine. Thank you."

"Are you doing something special tonight?" Alfred asked.

Cat was hesitant to respond.

"Yes… I… have a date." Cat said with disbelief in her voice.

She could sense Alfred's surprise.

"With Master Jason?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"Oh how lovely. Will this be your first date?"

"Yes, first ever." She said.

"Oh! That's quite exciting. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time. Will this be a reoccurring event with Jason?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what to think." Cat said with a deep blush.

"Ah young love is always confusing. It's about risks. You're young."

"Please don't tell Bruce or mention it to Jason. I'm not sure where Jason's going with this. He surprised me with this request this morning."

"I see. Well mum's the word miss. Your secrets safe with me. Speaking of secrets."

"No, not yet. Maybe." Cat said and Alfred understood.

They were silent for a while until Jason strolled into the kitchen. Cat became tense and blushed when Jason caught her eye with a smirk on his face.

"Hungry again Master Jason?" Alfred asked.

"Always Al." Jason said.

"Shall I make something for you?"

"Nah I just need a snack. I've got dinner plans." He said as he munched on something.

"Aw I liked your hair long Catnip." Jason said.

"It was in the way and Alfred's only trimming it." Cat told him without making much eye contact.

She couldn't keep from blushing.

"Oh good. See ya." Jason said with a wink that Alfred couldn't see.

Cat was blushing so much she was almost sweating. Thankfully Alfred was finished with her hair and she felt a lot lighter despite him only taking off a foot.

"There you are miss. How is that?" Alfred asked as she hopped off the counter.

It was to her waist and layered the way she liked. Alfred never ceased to amaze her, he really was an everyman.

"It's perfect Alfred. Thank you."

"My pleasure Miss." He said and Cat went back to her room.

She had enough time to change and get ready. In her bathroom she trimmed her bangs to match her new hair and did her hair. At five o'clock on the dot there was a knock at her door. Cat opened it and there stood Jason holding some roses and dressed in a basic tux jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants. He looked sharp and handsome. Cat took the roses and smelled them. Jason took a rose and broke the stem and tucked it into her hair that was pinned up a little.

"You look beautiful Catnip. Your hair looks nice. Al did a great job."

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" He asked and Cat nodded as she set down the roses.

Jason took her arm tucking it around his and they departed.

Jason drove them to a restaurant in the city. It wasn't too expensive or classy which suited them. Bruce Wayne would not be caught in this place. This was the everyman's expensive restaurant. It was romantic and perfect; especially for a first date. The iconic Italian restaurant with intimate seating and dim lighting a candle inside red glass and a rose at every table. Though more upscale than cheesy Italian restaurants with live music and dancing it still did not seem too formal.

The dinner was wonderful and everything Cat could have dreamed for a date but she felt the date was coming to an end too quickly and neither of them had the guts to dance in public. Jason picked up on Cat's need to not draw attention to herself. After dinner Jason suggested they go for a walk, it was hard to pass up on such a clear beautiful night. Cat had a similar but better idea.

"I'd like to show you something. We'll still be going for a walk but staying close to home." Cat said and Jason nodded in approval.

He drove them back to the manor and they parked in the garage. Cat led the way, grabbing a flashlight as she went. It was more for Jason's comfort, as she could see in the dark especially with the moon so big and bright. When Jason saw they were going into the woods he hesitated. Cat turned and grinned, kicking off her heels at the edge of the trees.

"Come on, what's the matter? You scared?" She asked and he scowled.

"No! What could be in the woods that's so cool?"He asked.

"It's a really awesome and special place to me. I want to show you. Don't worry… I'll keep you safe." She said with a smirk.

"Ha! Right! Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He asked.

Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the trees and onto a tiny trail Cat had trampled over their years.

Jason tightened his hand on hers and followed her, flashlight leading the way. Cat traveled the path like a pro and Jason couldn't believe she was doing it barefoot. He always suspected there was something special about her, like there was some secret she was keeping but he wanted her to tell him when she was ready. He could tell it was very deep and personal.

They walked for quite a while and just before Jason was going to complain they broke free of the path and into a clearing. It was flat and open, not very big but the most eye catching part were the roses. These were no ordinary roses. The first ever naturally growing blue roses. Jason's face was priceless.

"Alfred's blue roses… he developed them, got them to bloom naturally. Some of them spread with red roses in the woods. Alfred wanted to take them out and keep them to the garden but I stopped him."

"This is amazing Catnip. Thank you for sharing it with me." Jason said as he moved closer to Cat wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You think this is cool just wait. It gets better." Cat said as she turned off the flashlight and looked up through the trees to the sky. He followed her gaze and the sky was ablaze with stars. A rarity for life in the city. Jason's jaw was dropped to the ground. Cat turned to him and grinned up at him as his eyes danced over the sky. She lifted her hand and pushed his jaw closed. Her touch brought his gaze to her and he laughed at himself.

"Ok, I was too chicken to ask earlier… Dance with me?" He asked as his right hand took her left in his as he pulled her close to him.

"Dance? We don't have any music." She said but he moved slowly anyway.

"We don't need music." He said as he continued to move around.

Cat let him dance her around.

"You know, you've totally shown up my roses. Mine seem pathetic compared to these." He said.

"Yours aren't pathetic. You got them from the garden didn't you?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I could pick out Alfred's roses anywhere." She said and he laughed.

"He's got quite the green thumb." Jason said as they danced.

They looked into each other's eyes like any other couple on their first date. He then moved her left hand to his waist and he brought his right hand to her cheek and brushed his fingers there and in her hair. Catarena couldn't understand why her heart was pounding but she knew something was coming. Jason was inching closer to her face and his hand was holding her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked which shocked him.

"He didn't even kiss you!" Jason asked and Cat knew who he was referring to.

"No." Cat said with a bit of anger and Jason brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"He turned you down… What an idiot." He said.

Cat stared into his eyes, amazed by his perceptiveness. Her eyes threatened to water over but he stopped them with his next words.

"I'll give you what you want." He whispered softly and then took her lips with his, pushing his mouth against hers and pulling her mouth with little suction.

She relaxed instantly in his arms but her heart was still pounding. She wanted to explore kissing him all night but something was nagging at her. Something she had to tell him before they got any closer.

"There's something I need to tell you about myself." She said and he nodded.

"Ah the super secret you're keeping." He said.

"You know?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. I know there's something special about you that is very personal. I wanted to let you or Bruce tell me when you're ready. So, if you're sure you want to tell me I'm ready." He said and she was so amazed.

"Ok, but this is more something I need to show you." She said, indicating he needed to let her go but he didn't budge.

"Oh no I'm not making Dick's mistake. I'm not letting you go." He said and she closed her eyes.

"Ok." She said as she took a deep breath and in his arms she transformed.

She refused to look at him until he made a move but she was trembling slightly. He never flinched or faltered his breath remained the same and heart was beating steadily but he just didn't move; until suddenly his left hand moved. He caressed her cheek and her features softened.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked.

"A man named Dr. Dorian. He kidnapped me on my seventeenth birthday. There was nothing Batman or Robin could have don't to prevent this. It was complete chance. Dorian was obsessed with cats and picked me because of my name. This was when I learned who Batman was. I ran wild in the streets for a month and Bruce had to tell me his secret to get me to come home." Cat said as she finished the basic story.

She still hadn't looked at him. He moved his finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly.

"Look at me please." He said and she opened her eyes, which glowed blue with the moon light.

His eyes were full of awe.

"Amazing… thank you for telling me. And if Dick rejected you because of this I'm gonna knee him in the balls."

"No! No… this wasn't it." She told him.

"Good, but can I still rub what he's missing in his face for you?" He asked and Cat laughed lightly.

"Please do." She said with a grin.

He raised his hand and petted her head, feeling her large cat ear flatten against her head until he brought his hand to her cheek again. He brought her lips to his again. She untransformed and kissed him back; this time with a weight off her shoulders.

They kissed for some time and Jason was content to give Cat exactly what Dick had denied her. Jason reassured her Dick was missing a lot and assured her she was an amazing kisser. They would have kissed forever but the sun would be up soon and they needed some rest.

"Go on another date with me, tomorrow night. We can train all day. We'll do something less formal and more normal." He said as they walked back to the manor.

"Alright, I'd like that." She said and he grinned.

He kissed her goodnight and they parted ways.

The next morning Jason eyed her with a smirk as she entered the cave. She blushed and turned on her heels away from him as she transformed. Her tail flicked behind her and he laughed a little.

"So, I was thinking we should go to a movie tonight." He said. Cat turned back to him with interest.

"I can't remember if I've ever seen a movie. Alfred may have taken me when I was little." Cat said.

Jason shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you? You just haven't lived Catnip." He said teasingly.

Cat shrugged and it was time to get down to business. Though, this time she didn't not hold back, and Jason could tell the difference. His surprised face told her that.

"So that's why I can never hit you." He said and she nodded.

"And when you manage to…you can't hurt me. Go ahead hit me as hard as you can." She said.

He was shocked but shook his head.

"No that's ok I believe you." He replied.

"Fine I'll show you." She said and before he could stop her she cut her arm.

Blood dripped onto the floor but it stopped and he watched it heal before his eyes. He ran his fingers over her arm and he watched it heal before his eyes. He ran his fingers over her arm and then looked at her, his eyes full of awe.

"I will never age. I'll never get sick and survive anything." She told him.

"What age are you stuck at?" He asked.

"Seventeen." She replied and he was silent for a moment thinking things over.

"So Dick… rejected you because you're not ageing?" He asked and Cat looked away pouting in anger.

"Pretty much, spouted some nonsense about protecting me. Saving me from a broken heart. But that's inevitable. Everyone will die except me." She said and Jason wrapped an arm around her as he lifted her chin so she'd look at him. She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"He's still a moron now I want to knee him even more." He said and Cat laughed.

Jason brushed his thumb against her cheek and brought her to his lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him as he embraced her. At this rate they would never get anything done.

"We're supposed to be training." Cat said softly as she broke the kiss for a moment.

"But kissing you feels so good." He whispered and she laughed softly.

Before they could start kissing again Cat suddenly noticed they weren't alone and her head snapped toward the cave entrance. Dick was standing not 100 feet from them, his eyes wide. Cat glared briefly at Dick but stepped away from Jason a step. Jason was grinning smugly at Dick.

"Working hard I see." Dick teased.

Cat growled under her breath and turned away to hide her blushing face.

"Actually yes, you wanna spar Dick?" Jason asked with a little too much emphasis on Dick's name.

Dick grinned and stepped forward.

"You're on." Dick replied and they squared off on the training arena that had been set up.

Cat perched herself on an obstacle on the edge of the arena. Feeling catty and uninterested she watched off the edge of her nose. She groaned at their need for male posturing but Jason needed to test his new skills with another opponent than herself, and someone who would hit back harder.

They got right down to business barely seeing if the other were ready. They were evenly matched but had completely the opposite fighting styles. Dick used his many years knowledge of acrobatics to his advantage; while Jason was younger and slightly quicker on his feet using spontaneity to his advantage. Though Dick had more practice reading opponents. Jason was holding his own but was getting the workout of his life. Cat could also tell each of them was biting their tongues to not talk about her. And of course Dick couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"So, you and Cat huh?" Dick asked.

"And that's your business why?" Jason asked.

"Just curious. She's like a sister to me. I'm like a protective older brother." Dick said and Jason laughed.

"Isn't she a few months older than you? And I heard there had been something more between you two but you rejected her… Your loss, my gain." Jason said.

Cat was glad Dick was getting things rubbed in his face. Despite them not officially discussing what the relationship was Cat knew Jason would stand up for her and would say anything to do it.

"If she told you everything in a few years she would look younger than me and you."

"You think she cares what other people would think? I was under the impression that love knows no bounds. You could say you're trying to protect her from the pain but she's in pain now and she'll be in pain when we all die. You're such a moron if you didn't even think of that!" Jason spat at Dick.

Jason's words hit home. It was always a slap in the face when someone pointed these facts out. She was jolted from her thoughts when she realized they were both staring at her. She looked at them, their faces full of concern. She felt something drip off her cheek and realized she was crying. Her mood instantly changed. She stood quickly and glared at Dick.

"He's right. You are a moron. I will learn to deal with this pain in time and I will fill my life with good memories to hold onto." She said and then departed for the mansion upstairs.

Dick followed after her with Jason right behind him. Dick caught up to her in the vast living room.

"Cat…I ...I." Dick stammered.

"You what? You're sorry? You want to take it all back! Well, you're too late! So butt out of my personal life … Big Brother. I'll date whomever I please." She said coldly and moved toward the stairs to her room.

Jason caught Cat in her path, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." She told him and he let her retreat to her room.

Once Cat was out of sight Jason turned to Dick.

"If you want to keep her from a broken heart why do you keep doing this to her? I'd say grow some balls and be with her but I do like her. I'm falling in love with her but I'll let her decide what's best for her. Even if it's just to fill her life with good memories." Jason said.

"You'd just have a fling with her and not care?" Dick asked darkly.

"If that's what she wants. And I do care. I care more than you obviously." Jason said and then went upstairs to talk to Cat.

Jason reached her door and knocked.

"Come in." Cat replied knowing it was Jason.

Jason entered and saw her standing by her balcony doors. He went up to her and she smiled to reassure him she was ok.

"Catnip… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jason I'm glad you said that to Dick. Sometimes I forget about what my future will be like."

"And Dick's reasoning's have gotten to you too. I can tell you're not sure if you want to have something with me. I understand but like you said fill your life with happy memories. Why not let me help you. We can have an amazing time together. Whatever you want I'll be it with you." He said and she smiled, the tears threatening to come.

She was afraid but she wanted it even if it didn't last long.

"Don't be afraid. You said you have to learn eventually. Why not learn with me? Lets back up and forget Dick ever showed up ok?" He said as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

She nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to kiss her again, but she leaned away as she laughed.

"We're supposed to be training." She said.  
"But this could be training." Jason whispered in her ear as he then kissed her neck.

Cat laughed at how it tickled.

"Ok but this is leisurely training we need to work on training to keep you from getting killed." She said.

"Oh well not that you're more specific." He said teasingly, "I still like this training better." He added as he started kissing her neck again.

"Later!" Cat half scolded but she couldn't keep from smiling.

Jason let her go and they returned to the cave to train for real. Cat was worried she wouldn't be able to focus but Jason behaved himself for the most part. He did take his shirt off, showing off his toned chest and arms which made Cat blush.

Within the next few days Jason and Cat had a wonderful, memorable time being a couple and when Cat had to leave again he told her he'd wait for her until she made an official decision. Cat was thinking hard about a lot of things and toying with ideas she and Jason hadn't come up with yet. She had been toying with the idea of asking Jason to become like her. Being away from him for a while was helping her really thing about this option. Jason had no one accept this life. Catarena thought it would be easy for him to live this life, but then again she wondered if she could be so selfish to ask someone to give up aging or changing for her.


	5. TSF Red Haze

The Shadow Files-

The Jason Todd Chapters – Ch.2 – Red Haze

Catarena had been away for a month and a half before Bruce contacted her out of the blue one day. He wanted her to come home again. He was earnest and made it clear he wanted her home immediately. He wouldn't talk about it over the phone but the seriousness in his voice made her obey without question. She didn't dwell on it much and figured he must need her help with something; he had done this to her before though giving her a little warning would have been nice. Her thoughts immediately went back to Jason and the thought of going home. How she missed him, how she wanted to kiss him and how she even thought about skipping the rest of her training to stay close to him. And Bruce's sudden call had made up her mind about asking Jason to turn himself. Cat saw it as fate.

For once in her life she didn't mind the flight home. All she could think about was seeing Jason. Soon she was in the car with Alfred driving home. It was only then did Cat pick up on how quiet Alfred was being. He was too quiet and Cat thought he seemed sad. This made Cat anxious. Once home Cat went to find Bruce in the cave. He was sitting at the computer, batsuit on, cowl pulled back and Cat could tell he hadn't slept in days. When he noticed Cat he turned and stood.

"So, what's the big emergency?" Cat asked, trying to lighten the mood in the room that was making her uncomfortable.

"Catarena, I have to tell you something." Bruce began and there was something about the look in his eyes that stirred old memoires in her she didn't want to revisit.

"It couldn't have been over the phone?" She asked.

"No…" Bruce said and couldn't get any other words out.

Cat's heart was racing. She knew he had to tell her something bad.

"Where's Jason?" She asked as she locked her eyes on Bruce's face.

He couldn't say the words but his face said it all and Cat noticed something out of the corner of her eye. In the same moment her throat closed, the breath caught in her mouth as her eyes fell on the wooden coffin. A million emotions were flooding her at once but the most dominant being rage. A red haze seemed to fall over her vision as she looked at Bruce again.

"How?" She demanded as hot tears blazed down her cheeks.

"The Joker."

Was all Bruce could say and after that second Catarena lost all sense of what was happening. Bruce watched her carefully. He thought she would faint but after he'd told her she transformed instantly. Her eyes were slits and filled with rage as a seething hiss escaped her throat. Bruce was cautious to not make sudden moves as he reached for some tranquilizers from his belt. He knew Cat was no longer there, consumed by the animal and out for blood. The click of the compartment on his belt snapped her attention to him and it was all over. Cat was gone in an instant. Bruce knew even if he locked down the cave Cat would out run his timing. Bruce alerted Nightwing as he got into the Batmobile taking off. Cat was on food and he knew he could catch up but didn't think he could stop her with the car. Joker was back in Gotham and Bruce knew Cat was out for his head.

In the car Batman activated Cat's locator; she was already in the city. Cat was stopped at a store and Batman wondered what she was doing. She didn't stay there long and Batman caught up to her. He saw her face and understood. She had stolen a black hoodie and painted her face with some kind of black paint in a sloppy manor to cover her eyes, making a sort of mask. She had improvised a uniform for her hero persona Shadow. In her current state it was a frightening image. Nightwing contacted Batman then that he was in the city. Batman told Nightwing to not approach Shadow, for now they would tail her. If they got too close she would take them out and there would be no stopping her from killing the Joker.

Shadow was on the hunt. She would have no problem picking up the Joker's stink and trailing it. She was an excellent tracker and Batman hadn't realized how much her skills were improving. They lost sight of her but they weren't too far behind her tracking device.

Shadow found the Joker with Harley. He was most likely planning his next evil idea. Harley screamed when she saw Cat but the Joker seemed unfazed. As Shadow looked at Harley she wondered if the Joker had a caring bone in his body, for she theorized that Joker only used Harley. Shadow approached Harley who made to run away but Shadow grabbed her swiftly. Harley screamed and cried for Joker to help her but he didn't budge; he almost seemed amused. Shadow then did something to Harley so horrible one would have thought Shadow had killed her; but still Joker did nothing. Shadow silence Harley's sobbing with a swift hit and turned her attention to Joker; knowing she wouldn't have much time. She didn't want to kill him quickly. She wanted him to suffer as Jason no doubt had. Shadow knew exactly the precise ways to cause people pain, without killing them. Soon Joker was producing the sounds that would start to pacify her rage. Sounds she hadn't realized Joker was capable of making. She snapped and twisted him, interested to hear the sounds he made, knowing she was the first to produce them from him. From this day on he would fear her and know what she was capable of. Though she didn't get to have much time as she'd hoped. Batman and Nightwing had caught up to her. They busted in and Shadow managed to snap Joker's collar bone before they took her out with a tranquilizer. For the time being Shadow was pacified by the pain she had caused Joker. Shadow collapsed to the ground and Nightwing lifted her into his arms.

"Take her home. I'll take care of this." Batman said and Nightwing nodded.

Cat was cleaned up and put to bed. Dick stayed by her side for a while but he knew she wouldn't wake up for several days.

Cat awoke in the middle of the night, her balcony doors were open letting in the cool air of spring. She got up slowly, not remembering how she had gotten there but knew what she had done and figured Batman must have stopped her. She didn't know if Joker had survived her torture and she didn't care. She wanted him dead. She only worried that Wonder Woman had found out what she'd done. Cat knew she needed to leave again, despite wanting to kill Joker she knew she needed to control these feelings. She also needed to leave because she wouldn't be able to deal with Jason's scent all over the house. She went onto her balcony and could smell freshly turned earth. She knew Bruce had laid Jason to rest. She made her way to the spot quickly but hung back a few yards, inspecting the area. She didn't want to believe what was happening and seeing the grave made her angry all over again. She moved closer, swifting to the grave site and kneeled in front of the head stone. She ran her fingers over the letters and then she ran her fingers in the grass. Jason was out of her reach forever and the brief relationship they had, had wounded her each time she thought of it. The memories replayed in her mind like a broken record. She began crying angry tears but refused to cry in the open. She took off; bolting into the woods. She ran until she came to her favorite clearing. The very one she had taken Jason to but now, what used to hold peace and comfort, there was nothing but sadness. She took off again deep into the woods; running for what seemed like forever until the sadness over came her. She started sobbing as she ran making her vision blurry. Bushes and branches cut up her body as she ran through them. They healed as quickly as they had happened but they still stung and it only dusted the surface of her pain. She finally tripped over a branch that twisted her ankle terribly but she was numb to the pain. She lay on a soft patch of green grass as she let her sobbing over take her. She was transformed and didn't even care. Her emotions were everywhere, which made it harder to control her transformation but at the moment it was the only thing calming her down. Being in the forest was the only thing making sense to her at the moment. She wanted to be alone and succumb to her sadness but she suddenly realized she was not alone. Shadow shot up, glaring into the darkness at the intruder. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she ignored it. She was thankful for the early light of morning and the paint that was still semi on her face. None other than Poison Ivy had stepped into the small grass clearing Shadow had fallen into. Shadow eyed Ivy, waiting for her to make a move but she did not. Ivy only watched Shadow just as she was doing. Finally Ivy spoke.

"You're not going to accuse me of being up to something way out here?" Ivy asked and Shadow relaxed only slightly.

"I could care less what you're doing. You could be murdering someone and I would turn a blind eye." Shadow responded.

It was then that Ivy really took in Shadow's appearance.

"You're defenseless and alone I could kill you way out here and no one would know." Ivy stated, testing Shadow.

"I wish you could kill me." Shadow responded as she stared at the ground.

Ivy wasn't expecting her to respond that way.

"I cannot kill you?" Ivy inquired and Shadow gave a small laugh.

"A thousand ways to die but never stay dead… I will never die. I will never grow old. I am alone forever." Shadow said and Ivy was stunned.

"Why are you telling me this? You've never spoken more than a few words." Ivy said.

"Because I don't care anymore and in a strange way I trust you. There is good in you." Shadow told her honestly and Ivy was silent for a moment.

"Why were you crying?" Ivy asked.

"Someone I love was murdered." Shadow said quietly.

"Robin… and you went after Joker? You did all that to him?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. Did he live?" Shadow asked.

"Yes as far as I know." She replied, "I'm sorry… Joker deserved what you did to him and more." Ivy added.

They were silent for several minutes before Shadow spoke.

"Ivy… are you immortal?" Shadow asked unexpectedly.

"As long as there is water and the sun shines. Yes, I am." She replied.

Shadow seemed pleased.

"I hope that one day we can be friends. I know you could do so much good for the flora of this planet but it's become clear to me you would need the right backing. I'm trying to work on something. Would you be interested in working for me?" Shadow asked.

Ivy was beyond words but nodded. Shadow smiled and looked at the ground again. Ivy then kneeled close to Shadow and made something grow in front of her.

"Catnip?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. It won't make the pain go away but it will take the edge off." Ivy said.

"Thank you." Shadow said and Ivy stood but before she left she turned to say something.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said and then disappeared into the night.

Shadow looked at the catnip and ran her fingers through it. She had been curious to try it. She plucked some and put it in her mouth. She chewed it and was surprised at how good it tasted. She ate all that Ivy had grown for her and it made her mellow enough to face the world again. Ivy was right about the pain. The plant didn't make it go away but it helped lower the aggression she was feeling. The sun was breaking the horizon fully now and she got up to make her way back to the manor.

When Cat returned from the woods she found Bruce. She could tell she had caught him at a good time; he had just returned from a night of patrolling. He turned to her when he noticed her approach.

"I'll be leaving soon, before Wonder Woman can find me. I'm sure she's heard of what's happened. I'm sorry… I didn't…I." Cat stammered but Bruce stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry for what you did. You were completely justified to do so. I wanted to do the same thing, you beat me to it. And Wonder Woman already came while you were asleep. I took the fall for you. Joker had no distinguishing marks that pegged you, and she didn't get to see him. Wonder Woman thinks you're still away but on your way home now, so that I can tell you. Oracle sought to forge it. I had Dick hide with you in one of the secret cave rooms." Bruce told her.

"Thank you. You… didn't have to do that." Cat mumbled and Bruce shook her a little, to shake some sense into her. Her fog of catnip was impairing her thought process a bit.

"Of course I did. We're family. You mean the world to me Catarena, like my own daughter. I'm sorry I don't say it enough. I would do anything to protect you. I've already failed you so much. I'm so sorry about Jason, I didn't know." He said softly.

"Didn't know?" Cat asked.

"That you were involved." He said and Cat was shocked.

"How…?" She whispered.

"Alfred told me… after." He said.

Cat didn't realize she was crying until wet tears were rolling down her cheeks. Bruce tried to dry them but they wouldn't stop and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She felt comforted by this and soon calmed down. Cat assured Bruce she'd be alright in time and he let her go. She made her way upstairs where she wanted to retreat to her room to wait out her catnip stupor alone. It wasn't allowing her to hide her emotions though she wondered if that was for the best. But of course fate wouldn't allow her peace just yet. It continued to torment her. For she ran into Dick; who of course was looking for her. Her mind didn't want to be near him but her heart did for he offered only continued comfort. She tried to get past him but he stopped her and there was only concern in his eyes.

"Please Cat… let me help you."

He said softly and she turned to him slightly. His arms were open and she didn't turn them down. She stepped into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered and that was all he said.

He stood there holding her, letting her cry. She didn't fight it and just let it all out, knowing it was for the best. Though one thing the catnip couldn't help with was the thunder that rumbled in the distance. Cat had always been afraid of storms and in her heightened ability state it was her own personal hell. She tensed up in Dick's arms instantly.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Dick asked and Catarena nodded.

It was easy to fall into old habits. Dick was used to staying with Cat when it stormed. When he had still been living in the manor Cat had grown accustomed to slipping into his bed like a child would with parents. It was still early evening but they went to Cat's room where Dick would lay with her until the storm was over or until morning. As he lay there holding Cat he could tell she had forgiven him for all the mistakes he had made against her. He knew she would never love him that way again but it made them closer. Not much was said in this time together and sooner then he thought Cat had cried herself to sleep. He too slept, figuring it a good idea to catch up.

Catarena awoke early the next morning. Dick was still sleeping, sound asleep under Cat. She propped herself up a little to look at him and he didn't stir. She figured he desperately needed the sleep. Cat got up and went to her desk where she wrote Dick a letter that thanked him and forgave him for everything. She was leaving again that day and would not come back for some time. Jason's scent was everywhere and she couldn't face it. Cat quickly gathered her things; said goodbye to Alfred and Bruce, and departed.


	6. TSF The 3rd Robin

Timothy Drake Chapters

Prologue

Not long after Jason Todd's death Oracle had informed Cat of a young boy who had figured out Bruce's secret on his own and that after much debate and argument Bruce had agreed to train him as Robin. Catarena was impressed at how smart the boy was. Only a handful of people had figured out Bruce's secret and all of them had IQ's to match Bruce's. Deep down Cat knew Batman needed a Robin. Oracle kept her informed on how Bruce was taking things after Jason's death and for a time it did not seem to be going well. That is until the boy, Timothy Drake, had confronted him and donned the Robin costume. Oracle went on to say how Tim had brought some life back to Bruce and for that Catarena was glad but she still would not return home. Timothy even knew about Catarena and Oracle informed her Tim had been asking about her. Cat wasn't comfortable with having to tell another stranger about her but this time was different. He already knew, having pieced the puzzle together. But if Cat went home it would not be the same. She had purged her mind of the past year and replaced it with discipline and training. The past nightmare was almost gone. She knew only then could she face another young Robin.

Eventually Catarena did return home to meet the new Robin. Cat didn't inform anyone she was traveling home but of course Oracle was keeping it a secret from Bruce. Cat didn't care if Oracle told him she just didn't think to contact him. Cat got to Gotham in the early evening and knew Batman and Robin would be patrolling. Cat didn't bring much home. Donning a tight black hoodie with spandex pants and boots, she crossed her cylindrical black canvas duffle over her back with the strap in front of her and quickly picked up their trail. Shadow could tell they had no idea she was following them. She decided to make sure they knew quickly but she would still have some fun. Shadow wanted to test just how good she had gotten while away. From several hundred yards off she began sprinting toward them, jumping from roof to roof. Cat was swift and quiet as darkness and as she had thought Batman didn't notice her until the last second. He thought she were after them but a nanosecond after he turned he knew it was Shadow. He stopped mid attack but Shadow had moved to avoid him already. She jumped, twisted mid air to land in front of them. Batman straightened and relaxed but Robin was tense and ready for a fight.

"Shadow… you skills have gotten even better. I'm impressed." Batman said and her eyes glowed with a smirk through the darkness of her hood.

Robin was shocked but relaxed at Batman calling their mystery girl Shadow.

"The Shadow." Robin repeated.

"Yes Robin this is my Shadow. We'll go back to the cave. It's a slow night." Batman said and they could see Shadow's glowing eyes smirk from under her hood.

"Race you?" Shadow suggested.

Batman hummed in amusement as the Batmobile rumbled up to the building street below.

"Robin, let's move." Batman said as he then jumped from the edge of the roof.

Robin seemed too stunned to move.

"Better hurry, he'll leave you behind." Shadow said just before she took off over the roof tops once more.

A few Months pass…

Plans are made for Tim to travel to Europe to meet up with Catarena to receive some of the training she is studying. Cat is grateful for the company and quickly becomes friends with Tim…

One night after a long day of training they sit by a fire and talk…

"So, how did you get like that? If you don't mind saying… I wasn't able to find all of the details. I was able to follow Bruce and Dick's actions well but I can only assume you were kept quiet and you fell out of sight out of mind for a while." Tim said.

Catarena grinned at his intelligence and deductive abilities at such a young age.

"No, it's alright I don't mind telling the tale… On my seventeenth birthday I was kidnapped by a man named Dr. Dorian. Well, kidnapped by one of his mutant cat creatures. Bruce and Dick discovered I was missing fairly quickly. But there were no leads as to where I was. No one had seen anything as if the darkness had come and swallowed me. But they managed to find something which lead them to an island long forgotten by Gotham… It was too late to save me. This story is one Batman does not enjoy sharing. The doctor had not made an antidote and if one could have been made it may not have worked on me. The night Batman and Robin had found me I ran away from them, having not known Bruce's secret. I'm still surprised they were able to keep it from me for so long. I roamed Gotham's streets for a month, ferial and confused. When I had become too weak to run Batman finally caught up to me. He revealed his secret and that was the end of it. I went home to this new life." Cat told him, he was riveted by the story.

"Did they ever find an antidote?"

"Yes, eventually but not for a few years. When I was finally home I became depressed, thinking I could never go into public looking like this. In my depression I stopped eating and in weakness we learned I could go back to normal. So Bruce took me to Superman. They did tests on me and I learned a few more abilities."

"Like what?"

"Well, strength for one. I don't use it when we spar but have you not noticed? You can hit me all you want and never knock me down?"

It was like a light had turned on for Tim, he was beginning to understand.

"And the other is a rapid healing ability. Shall I demonstrate?" Cat asked with a mischievous grin.

Tim was mesmerized but snapped out of it.

"No! That's ok! Don't hurt yourself." He said and Cat was amused by the concern in his voice but she obeyed his wish.

"While Batman and Superman did the tests I was thinking very hard about these abilities. I was happy to be able to return to a normal life but these abilities were far too great to let go to waste so I declared I wanted to fight crime with Batman. When we came home from Superman's fortress we were rudely greeted by Wonder Woman. She wanted to take me from Bruce and bring me to her island of Amazons to train there. Having heard of my abilities and my ferial run through Gotham she felt I wasn't safe to be in public. She was convinced the animal side of me would take over and that I could hurt people. They argued in front of me as if I were a child."

"You were a child." Tim interjected with a grin.

Cat glared and defended herself.

"I was seventeen. Young yes, but a child… that is debatable. Bruce was dead set against Wonder Woman, which I was glad for but I still wanted control over my life. Before they could decide my fate for me I interrupted them quite loudly. I put Wonder Woman in her place saying I did not follow her Amazon ways and that I wanted to train on my own just as Bruce had done. Being alone suits me. It's preparing me for my future." Cat said.

Tim caught her sad tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My high metabolism not only heals me quickly… it has paused my life. I will never age again and no sickness known to man can harm me. It goes deeper than that but the details are not something I want to share right now."

Tim was speechless, but soon found another question.

"So you're stuck at…"

"Seventeen… for eternity." Cat replied without looking up from the dull blaze in front of them.

Tim had a million more questions about her healing abilities and not being able to be killed but he could tell Cat didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject back.

"So, that was able to shut Wonder Woman up?" Tim asked, prompting the conversation again.

"For now. I promised to go to her island when I returned. To show her what I've learned. She can pass judgment of me then."

"What if her judgment isn't good?"

"Regardless of whatever she might say I will not stay on that island. Bruce won't have it anyway. She cannot make me do anything." Cat's words themselves sounded childish but the authority in her voice told Tim just how true they were.

They were silent for some time and Tim had thousands of questions but Cat's next few sentences whipped them from his mind.

"Timothy… when you're older, will you do me a favor?" Cat asked.

"Sure, anything." He replied instantly.

"Don't fall in love with me." She said and he was speechless.

The thought had been foreign to him but now he couldn't stop thinking of it. Cat then got up and left to rest leaving him with her puzzling words.


	7. TSF Spring Blossoms

The Shadow Files – Spring Blossoms

Catarena was back in town for a two week vacation from her schooling and training in Europe to keep up appearances as a college student. She would be entering her fifth year there and was considering it her last. She had been in training for five years and in school for seven. She wanted to take her new skills and finally apply them to the field, along side Batman and Robin.

Tim Drake, now the third Robin, had been keeping in touch with Catarena while she was in Europe, since joining the team. Their cover was Cat was a pen pal. Catarena enjoyed Tim's company and letters; probably a little more than she let on but she knew she couldn't give in to her feelings.

Cat had been reading peacefully in the manor on a Friday afternoon when suddenly her peace was disrupted by Tim, who popped up next to her. Cat's heart raced at the sight of him. He was seventeen now, the same age that Cat "was" and he had a secret for her but he didn't want to tell her. Though he didn't see the harm in flirting with her.

"Is this all you do when you're home?" Tim asked.

"I workout, and patrol."

Cat replied as she held her book to her chest, huddling in her chair as Tim stood over her.

"No I mean, do you ever go out and have fun? Bowling, movies, parties?"

"Um no… I've never done those things before." Cat replied.

Tim seemed shocked and disappointed.

"Well, how would you like to go roller skating with me?" Tim asked.

"I've never gone roller skating before." Cat said timidly.

"That's alright, it's easy. Come on, you'll have a great time."

Tim said as he grabbed her hand; not really giving her a choice as he pulled her to her feet. Though, Tim did allow her to change before leaving. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a green plaid skirt with leggings and white socks. Tim thought she looked amazing but Cat wasn't sure. Before she could change her mind Tim dragged her out the door.

Once at the rink they got some skates and sat down to tie them. The rink was packed with kids of all ages, and music Cat wasn't familiar with blasted from the speakers all over the huge arena. Once Cat was on her feet she fell back immediately but she missed half the bench and fell onto the ground. Tim stifled a laugh as he helped her up, which wasn't working very well. Cat kept slipping and embarrassingly fell forward onto Tim.

"Heh… I have the best balance a human can have and yet I put these things on my feet and it all goes to crap."

Cat said as she blushed. Tim laughed as he held her arm until she got the hang of skating.

"Before long you'll be an expert as always." Tim told Cat after a few minutes.

To some extent Tim was right but occasionally Cat would lose her balance when some young kids would fly passed her. It seemed like a group of younger kids were playing tag and their strategy was to dodge between slower skaters to throw off the chasing person. Tim was behind Catarena at one point; she was being daring and skating a little faster ahead but this ended up being a mistake. Tim tried to warn Cat of two boys speeding to her but she couldn't hear over the music and the crowd. The boys zipped passed her and she got so startled she tripped but Tim was there in a flash and he caught Catarena before she knew what had happened. Cat was shocked to see Tim move so fast and she would have been suspicious but she was too focused on the fact that she was in his arms. Cat was standing upright again but Tim still held her, transfixed on her. Catarena was unable to move and gazed at his ever growing closer lips. Long had her heart wished to be in the arms of another but she forced herself to remember that she couldn't love anyone to save herself the pain of watching that person grow old and die as she remained young. Tim knew what was on Cat's mind though he didn't care. He had a secret to tell her and she had to find out sooner or later. He had been in love with her for a while; he only needed the right time to tell her. But as he made his move he sensed Cat was reluctant. Catarena knew Tim intended to kiss her. There had been a growing attraction between them for some time. Catarena longed to be kissed and loved by another. Despite this longing her will to resist was greater, but Tim wasn't going to give her the opportunity. Tim brushed his fingers against her cheek and into her hair as he brought his face closer to hers. He captured her lips deeply as he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. At first Cat resisted but after an instant she relaxed. Tim could tell she hadn't done much kissing in her life, which surprised him. Her actual age was her mid 20's, he couldn't imagine anyone passing up the chance to kiss her. Though with an uncle like Bruce Tim could see the problem. He was certain Cat and Dick might have had something but this proved him wrong. Kids were flying passed them but they were oblivious. Tim knew Cat wanted to be kissed more than anything but when she started to tremble in his arms he became worried. He stopped kissing her but still held her. Cat bowed her head and rested her forehead on Tim's shoulder as she still trembled slightly. Tim held her as they stood at the edge of the rink. After a moment Cat lifted her head and couldn't help but stare at his lips but his concerned features brought her out of her trance. She smiled slightly for him as she finally caught his gaze for a moment.

"I'm alright… I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Cat said and Tim let her slip from his grasp.

Tim watched her skate off before he exited the rink to wait for her.

In the bathroom Cat locked her self in a stall. She leaned against the door trying to fight off her tears. She could sense Tim's attraction to her, and try as she might she couldn't deny her own feelings for him but she knew she had to push him away to save herself the grief. Though deep down Catarena knew she couldn't survive the future alone.

Before too long, Cat began to regain her composure. She knew if she stayed too long Tim would begin to worry. Once back in the arena Cat couldn't locate Tim. There were so many people and scents she couldn't keep her head straight. It was causing her to panic but she stood by the edge of the rink to calm down and look for Tim. Before she could even start to look two boys, around Tim's age, skated up to her as the DJ announced couples only skate.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in here before." One boy said to her as the other skated up next to him.

"I'm visiting a friend, but I'm originally from Gotham." Cat told him as she looked over her shoulder, hoping to see Tim but sadly he was still no where to be seen.

"Well welcome home then. To celebrate how's about you finish up this couples skate with me?" The boy suggested.

Catarena wasn't really listening but when his words registered she looked at him startled.

"Um no thank you, I'm trying to find my friend." Cat replied but the boy was persistent.

As he touched her arm, Cat jumped and was worried when the other boy came closer too.

"I could help you look… If we skate around the…" The boy said but suddenly stopped when Tim showed up out of now where, wrapping his arms around Cat.  
"Hey! Here you are!" Tim said as he quickly gave Cat a kiss on her cheek to show the boys this was his girl. Catarena was so shocked she couldn't respond to the next events right away.

"So… what's going on here?" Tim asked in a cheerful tone.

The boys looked flustered as they racked their brains for an excuse, but Cat snapped out of it.

"They offered to help me find you."

She told Tim, who smiled at the boys.

"Well thanks!" He said to them and then held onto Cat's hand, tugging her onto the rink a little.

"Come on, we're going to miss the couples skate."

He told Cat, who followed him onto the rink into the crowd of other skaters holding hands as they skated. Cat was a bit flabbergasted at first but then found some of her voice.

"Thanks, I could have… should have…" She stammered.

"It's alright. I've actually always wanted to do that. Besides, you seemed in a bit of a spot. Is everything alright?" He asked.

Cat half nodded.

"Yeah… It's just all this noise and scents. For some reason I started to panic when I couldn't find you." Cat said as she held his arm with her other hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they skated.

"Thank you." Cat told him softly.

Tim gazed sadly at the things passing around him; he wished the song would never end.

"Any time." Tim replied as the song was ending and kids were returning to the rink.

Cat stopped as Tim stopped by the edge of the rink, and she stared at their hands which were held together by their entwined fingers. Tim knew Cat was going to push him away so he decided he'd keep the ball in his court before she got the chance to talk about what had happened earlier.

"About earlier…" Tim said as he turned to her, his hand still entwined with hers, "It didn't mean anything. I was caught in the moment. I only wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. I'm sorry." Tim said.

Cat wasn't sure to believe him but she accepted it for now, still hoping she'd change her own mind.

"It's alright I'm not mad." Cat replied.

"Are you hungry?" Tim asked and Cat nodded.

Tim treated Cat to dinner, which was an adventure. Cat had never really eaten any junk food like hotdogs and fries and things. Tim was enjoying her reactions to these new discoveries. Soon Tim took Cat home and they ended up watching movies all night long.


	8. TSF Secrets

Timothy Drake Chapters

Ch1

"What's up with you? You're acting weird." Superboy said to Robin at the party.

The members of Young Justice were celebrating everyone's Birthdays at once since it's proven impossible to do so separately. They were even celebrating Shadow's. Even though she technically didn't have one anymore. Having not aged in several years it was more of an account of passage of time.

"I am? Hmm I'll have to work on that, but I suppose I am going to go crazy not telling someone… Lets go over here. She wont be able to hear." Robin said as they moved closer to the blaring music.

Super boy smirked.

"You like her." Superboy said, indicating Shadow; who stood across the large room by the windows.

"Yes, a lot. It's her own fault. She told me not to fall in love with her years ago… well… of course that's just what I did!"

"So, what… did you get her a gift or something?" Superboy asked.

"Heh something like that. A gift that will last her life time." Robin said and Superboy looked confused.

"Look at her… its so hard for her to be here right now. She hates celebrating her Birthday. It's when all this started for her, or paused rather. She will never get any older and being home at last she's noticing how much we've all changed." Robin said and Superboy was speechless.

It was hard to remember this about Shadow.

"So, what did you do for her?" He asked.

Robin was almost reluctant.

"Well… she doesn't have to be alone forever anymore." Robin said and Superboy was stunned.

"You didn't… is that possible?" He asked.

"I did and it s possible. Batman kept Dr. Doran's research so that they could find an antidote. They found one, but it's too late for her. It's bonded too deeply into her DNA." Robin said.

"When?" Superboy asked.

"I've been working on it for a few years. This had to be done at the right time. I changed myself earlier this week. So I'm still on edge. It's so amazing all that she can hear and see and do!" Robin said with a little overly hyper excitement but quickly contained himself. "But I'm sure it's like this for you too. I was able to count the threads in your shirt from across the room." Robin said and Superboy smirked with a chuckle.

"That's the tip of the iceberg. You have to show me." Superboy insisted.

"Later. Maybe… too risky to turn here. Plus I want to see if Shadow wants to get some air. She's miserable." Robin said.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Um I hadn't thought that far ahead but I thought maybe see if we can figure out the attraction between us. I know she feels something for me but she's hesitating."

"And if she doesn't love you?" Superboy asked.

"It doesn't matter. She's my best friend, besides you. I'll be here for her."

"And Batman doesn't know?"

"No you're the first I've told."

"Batman is going to flip his shit if he finds out."

"I know. That's why we'll keep it from him for as long as possible. That way when he does find out it will be too late. It might even be too late now. Besides I may have something to hold over his head." Robin said.

Superboy was intrigued.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know that Shadow is Batman's 'niece' but that she isn't related to him. He took her in when she was little after her parents died. He was their friend. But these abilities… I've discovered something… everyone has a scent like a fingerprint and related people smell similar. The closer the relation the similar the scent. Maybe it's easier for me because I'm new and she's lived with Batman all her life but he's keeping a big secret from her and everyone." Robin said and Superboy was shocked when he caught the meaning in his words.

"He smells like her?"

"Yes, almost exactly. Now why lie and say he's not related to her when he clearly is. Maybe he has a different relation to her than uncle." Robin said as he pondered the theories.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. I only just realized this scent thing so I'm learning more about it." Robin said.

"This is just… wow… keep me posted."

"Will do."

Robin said as he then went over to Shadow, who was standing by the large windows staring out of them. Her hood was up and long cloak hid every feature about her but Robin knew she was depressed even though she tried to hide it. Shadow turned to Robin, knowing he was approaching her. He wanted to comfort her but hesitated, he didn't want her to read too much into it even though he wished she would. She reached out her hand and touched his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday." She said with a smile.

He grinned.

"You've wished me Happy Birthday several times this week." He said.

"I know but this is a different party."

They were celebrating everyone's Birthdays for the year even though some had passed and Shadow's wasn't for two months. Wally and himself were lucky to have Birthdays so close. This would be a Birthday he would never forget.

"Thank you again, then." He said with a grin.

He then mustered the courage to say more.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For all this. I know you don't like celebrating your Birthday." Robin said and she smiled softly.

He could just see her face under the shadows of her hood.

"It's alright. I've been thinking that I haven't celebrated in so long this is nice. Besides isn't it about celebrating birth. That people are glad that I was born." She said.

"Even so. I can tell you don't like the attention."

"Yes. It's very tiring." She said.

"Come to the roof with me? Get some air for a while. They wont miss us." Robin said and she nodded.

They went to the roof, greeted by cool crisp air of night and a few stars. A perfect night.

"What would you think to celebrating on your birthday this year?" Robin asked as they sat on the edge of the roof together.

"Another party?" Shadow asked, a look of distaste on her face as she lowered her hood.

Robin enjoyed the fact that she was always less formal around him as Shadow then when around the others. She rarely lowered her hood.

Robin smiled.

"No, no party… just whatever you'd like. What would you like on your Birthday?" He asked.

"I would like normal. No drama, no crime fighting, no costumes."

"Well, I don't know about no costumes on Halloween. But at least for us I think that can be done. How about dinner? Just us, as friends."

He was sure to emphasize the last part. He knew Shadow was having mixed feelings about the kiss they had shared and he intended to keep the ball in his court. Shadow thought for a moment and then smiled.

"That sounds nice." She said.

"Then it's a date." He replied daringly.

He saw Shadow blush but she didn't challenge him on the subject. He was glad that she hadn't dwelt too much on their recent kiss and wondered if she had decided to come home because of it. Though he knew he was reading too much into it. It had been a month since and she had said she would come home soon. And he was glad she was home at last. Though now that she was home it meant that Wonder Woman would call her to the island of Thymiscara to be judged. Wonder Woman wanted to be sure Shadow wouldn't hurt anyone; that she wasn't a danger to society. Robin knew Shadow was more likely to step in front of a thousand bullets for someone than hurt anyone. Robin also worried if he shouldn't go see this challenge with Batman. Seeing Shadow in trouble might make him blow his cover, but he had to see it. He wouldn't let Wonder Woman keep her there, even if he had to fight everyone on the island.

"Are you worried about seeing Wonder Woman?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm not worried. Wonder Woman will throw every Amazon at me; may be even herself to try and prove she's right. She will not succeed. It will be the fight of my life." Shadow said.

"When do you see her?" Robin asked.

"Next weekend. I don't l think she likes me. It's not like I had a choice with this." Shadow said sadly.

Robin placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She smiled and leaned into him.

"I'm not going to like watching this. It sounds like a trap. It's not going to be a fair fight. Wonder Woman wont play fair." He said.

"No she wont, but she wont win. Even if I have to let them beat me to death. Though you and Batman wont let her get away with it." Shadow said and Robin nodded.

"We wont." He replied.


	9. TSF Stand Alone

TSF –The Test

Once Catarena had returned from her training abroad Wonder Woman summoned her to the Amazon island of Themyscira, to see what Cat had learned. Batman and Robin (now Timothy Drake) were allowed to go to the island as well. Tim could barely watch the fight between Cat and the Amazons. Having changed himself into what she was made him attuned to everything so much more. He was unsure he could keep his cover.

Catarena was evenly matched against the other Amazons. There was no threat she'd hurt any of them. The session went on for hours and Cat faced almost everyone. Tim knew something was up when Wonder Woman made Artemis face Cat. Wonder Woman had spoken to her before hand and even over the noise of the current fight Tim could hear Wonder Woman say to Artemis to push Catarena as far as she could. Tim knew they were trying to make her ferial to try to get her to turn on them. Wonder Woman had it set in her mind that Cat was a danger to humans and had every intention of locking her up forever.

When Artemis faced Cat her attacks were relentless. Cat was getting tired, which was rare for Cat. No matter what Cat did Artemis kept coming. Cat was getting angry because she knew what they were trying to do. The animal was taking control because Cat was so tired, the instinct to live was growing but Cat focused her mind to act defensively instead of aggressively. She wanted to be done fighting; she could barely escape Artemis's attacks. Cat crouched into a submissive stance but when Artemis attacked again, ignoring the submission Cat barely had time to react. Cat began to growl and hiss in warning. Trying to warn Artemis to stop, but Cat's warnings did no good. Catarena kept scrambling away from Artemis on all fours. Transformed and hunched in a defensively threatening crouch, the fur on her tail was fluffed and bristled. Cat refused to attack Artemis, threatening her with a swift swipe of her clawed hand. The scene now looked like the lion and the tamer. Artemis hammered on Cat but she still struggled to get away only scratching in warning. Though the more Artemis pushed the more it was obvious she would soon push Catarena too far. The more Tim listened to Cat's growls of warning the more he could understand her. Soon they were plain as English to him.

"Please… Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

Her animal speech was pleading as well as threatening toward Artemis. Tim listened as Cat pleaded with Artemis to stop. Catarena didn't want to attack her because she knew she would. But Tim knew if this were a real situation Catarena wouldn't attack because she would have an escape. Here she did not; there was no escaping this until Wonder Woman said it was over. It was a set up. Tim was beginning to lose it. He couldn't stand to hear Cat beg any longer, he wanted to help her. His animal side was going nuts in his head, fighting to break free because the thing he loved was being hurt. Luckily, before Tim reviled his secret Batman stepped forward.

"That's Enough! She's had enough of this ridiculous test! You can see very clearly Cat does not want to attack, but push her anymore and she will!"

Batman roared with anger at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman motioned for Artemis to stop and she did. Catarena backed away toward Batman, panting heavily for air but still keeping her sharp eyes fixed on Artemis, who did the same to her.

"That is exactly my point! Push her enough and she will. She will kill!"

"No She Will Not! In a real situation there is always an escape. Here was controlled, there was no escape! She held a submissive stance several times and Artemis dismissed them! She is half animal! Any animal will fight if provoked enough, it is nature but animals also recognize submissive behavior. I suppose Amazons do not. We know the risks of this line you've done so well to show everyone. Now I'll show you the precautions we've taken against it. If you'd like to see?" Batman said angrily.

Diana was interested and motioned for him to do so. Batman shifted to Cat; who with the slightest movement acknowledged he was going to address her; all the while her eyes were locked on Artemis.

"Shadow."

At his words her ears went from an aggressive bent position to alert and forward, the left ear tilting toward Batman for a moment.

"Get her."

Batman commanded Catarena, and like a switch going on she sprang with inhuman speed at Artemis; who did not have time to react. Cat's growling snarls were fully aggressive now, promising pain and blood. In less than a minute Cat had Artemis pinned to the ground by her throat. Cat growled and snarled in her face, but before Cat could do her any harm Batman shifted again, getting the same reaction from Cat.

"Stop."

He commanded and Cat stopped instantly, but still had Artemis pinned.

"Come."

Batman commanded again and Cat was at his side instantaneously. Diana and the others, including Tim, stared in shock.

"She recognizes an Alpha. She was trained like a soldier as well. She'd probably even recognize Robin as an Alpha." Batman said.

Diana seemed intrigued to test him.

"Then try it. I want to see if you are right." Diana said.

Batman looked at Robin.

"Go ahead."

Robin suddenly became angry.

"I won't command her to attack someone! She's not some trained pet!" Robin spat.

"I understand how you feel. Just go over there and tell her to come to you." Batman said.

Robin was still reluctant but walked past Cat to the other side of the sparring arena. Robin took a deep breath and looked at Cat, who still sat next to Batman ready to act at any second. Robin didn't like what he'd learned moments ago. He didn't want Batman to be able to command her like that, though Tim knew he wouldn't. Tim deeply wanted to be the one who could bring her out of this ferial state.

"Shadow."

Robin said and she acknowledged him, which pleased him.

"Come."

He said and as quick as before she was at his side. Diana was suspicious of how easily it was for Robin to do that and wanted to try her hand at it.

"Shadow." Diana said.

Tim noticed Cat had not acknowledged her as someone to obey but it was clear Diana hadn't noticed the subtle acknowledgements from before. Tim wondered if he was the only one who'd noticed.

"Come."

Diana said but Cat didn't go to her. Cat only looked at her and Diana was annoyed.

"So she doesn't respect me, because she's angry with me?"

"No, she respects you a great deal. She did look at you. She didn't listen because I'm here. I will always be Alpha in her animal eyes."

Robin was disturbed by his words. He didn't want Batman to be that to her, he wanted to be it. Even though Tim knew what Batman had meant by it he still didn't like it. He wanted to make Cat do something that Batman couldn't.

"It's ok now. It's over. You're safe."

Everyone heard Robin say this to Cat and at his words she reacted. Blinking several times and touching her head she got her bearings. Batman was surprised Robin was able to bring Catarena back and wondered what was going on between them. In a minute Cat remembered what had gone on and she stood on two feet finally. She glared at Diana and then looked at Batman.

"We're leaving."

Cat said flatly, but as she took a step she faltered. Her head spun from standing so quickly and the ground moved from under her feet. She was exhausted. Robin caught her and lifted her into his arms. Batman caught Robin's eyes and they started to leave.


	10. TSF Birthday Presents

Timothy Drake Chapters

Ch2

Birthday Presents

Tim was set to pick Catarena up at Wayne Manor for their dinner. Tim went all out and even had a surprise for the end of the night. He hadn't planned on telling her what he'd done to himself but he would play it by ear.

Even though Catarena would not approve of this being a date Tim didn't care if he played it like one. It was her Birthday after all and she deserved to be treated well. Tim was spiffed out in a sharp looking but basic suit and tie. They were going to a fancy Wayne owned restaurant and they had to look the part. Alfred opened the door of course and welcomed him in. Tim's eyes immediately fell on Cat. She was wearing a knee length dress in a beautiful lavender made of chiffon and silk. An empire waist that hugged her slender features and gently floated away at the waist. There were straps but they were a thin strip of the satin with the chiffon ruffling over the shoulder slightly. Black strappy heels showed off her beautifully long legs, tho even with the heels Cat wasn't up to his height; it was yet another slap in the face for her. Though she was sure he had stopped growing by now. Just several months ago she had been even in height with him. She refused to let this bother her and would enjoy her Birthday for once. Cat was amazed at how Tim looked positively dashing in his suit, she had rarely seen him in civies. He looked like a different person. Tim still looked awestruck at Cat who smiled.

"I almost didn't recognize you in civies." She said and he laughed.

"Yeah it feels weird in normal clothes. And you… look so beautiful." He said.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

She smiled and took it.

"Have fun you two and Happy Birthday Miss Catarena." Alfred said as they were walking out the door.

"Thank you Alfred." Catarena replied.

"Don't wait up Alfred." Tim said with a grin.

They could see Alfred chuckle as the door closed.

Tim drove them into down town Gotham and Catarena was loving every second of the normality of it all. Tim was glad Catarena was having a good time. At the restaurant Tim stopped at the valet and got out, giving the man the keys. Tim went to Cat's door and opened it for her and helped her out. Tim was glad she wasn't that well known as Bruce's niece at the moment. Most had forgotten about her since she left for "college" over seas. She had gone to school but it was kept secret that she finished five years of school in two years, and that didn't even include the masters degrees she had. Tim was starting to see how more and more related Cat was to Bruce. She was just as smart, if not smarter than him. Tim also knew her abilities made her smarter as well. They helped her think clearer and focus better, and see more. It was happening to him as well. He could hack better and faster than ever and he was amazing before. He knew he had to tell her soon but he didn't know how she'd react. It could be one of two extremes, she could love the idea and finally admit her feelings or she would get extremely angry but he was sure she would never run and tell Bruce on him.

In the restaurant they were seated quickly and the waiter took their drink orders. The man seemed slightly flamboyant and for a fancy Wayne restaurant the servers were nice as opposed to snooty. This one was chatty.

"And are we celebrating this evening? Anniversary, first date, birthday?" He asked in excitement.

Tim could see Cat physically flinch up at the word date.

"It's her Birthday." Tim replied with a smile and Cat blushed.

The server grinned happily, clearly planning something for later. Tim was glad for Cat's sake this place would never be caught dead singing. The sever left to get their drinks and they could finally talk.

"Would it be so bad if this were a date?" Tim challenged and Cat lowered her gaze to the table cloth.

"No." She replied softly.  
"What happened to you? Who broke your heart?" Tim asked and he knew he had hit the jackpot by the slight change in her facial features.

He had an idea of who it was and it pissed him off. Dick was such a lady killer and he and Cat had lived in the same house for a long time.

"It was Dick wasn't it?" Tim asked and Cat locked her surprised eyes on him.

"I knew it. He's an idiot." Tim muttered.

"He opened my eyes. If we had, had a relationship it would have ended eventually. Probably sooner than we think. From the age difference, appearance difference." Cat began but Tim cut her off.

"Don't be stupid, you are not the type to let what society thinks bother you. I may be young but I know love can overcome a lot. You let Dick get under your skin. He thinks he's protecting you but he's making it worse. You can't push everyone away because you think it will make you feel better or save you later on. You should let yourself love whoever you want and hold onto them when they're gone. I can see that you want to. You're yourself when you're with me. Forget everything Dick said. Just listen to what I say. I'm your friend, I'll always be your friend, but I can be more." Tim said as he touched her hand.

He felt something rush through her as he'd spoken the last words. He assumed it was blood rushing to her cheeks. Her heart fluttered and breathing caught for a second when the meaning behind his words set in. She gave a slight nod as the server arrived with their drinks. The server saw them holding hands and was ecstatic.

"So are we ready to order?" He asked.

Tim froze, they hadn't even opened the menus.  
"I will have the steak." Cat said without even blinking and when she said it Tim realized how good it sounded.

Suddenly he was very hungry.

"I'll have the same." Tim said.

"And how would you like that cooked?" He asked Cat first.

"Rare please." She said.

Tim and the server were surprised.

"Might I suggest medium rare? Well… rare is…" The server stammered.

"Yes I am aware. Thank you though. Rare is perfect." Cat said and the server nodded and wrote it down.

He then turned to Tim who still looked shocked.  
"Medium rare for me." Tim said and the server nodded and left.

Tim couldn't help but ask Cat about her choice.

"You're sure you know how rare, rare is in a place like this?" He asked.

"Practically mooing?" Cat replied and Tim stared opened mouthed.

Cat smiled in humor.

"Yes I know. It is necessary." She replied reluctantly and Tim was curious.

"Necessary?" He asked.

He could tell Cat was embarrassed.

"You can tell me, don't be embarrassed." Tim said and Cat looked at him.

"The …'special' part of me… is carnivorous." She said softly and his eyes widened for a second as he became nervous.

He was now glad he had ordered a stake as well but he hadn't noticed a change in his diet. He wondered and worried if he had done the change wrong.

"Can you not eat… like a human?" He asked.

"A blananced diet of all sorts of meat lets me eat the things I liked before. But while away… I realized it was all I could stomach when I had not been eating properly. Guess I wasn't prepared to feed myself when leaving home."

Tim relaxed a little, luckily he was a true blue red meat eater at home.

"What did you do when that happened? Go somewhere and order a lot of stake?" He asked and she laughed lightly.

"I wasn't exactly in places where stake was on the menu… I learned… to hunt."

"Wow really? That sounds fun." He said and Cat grinned.

"It was. But I also wasn't cooking what I caught." She said and he was surprised but it passed quickly.

"There's nothing wrong with that… considering… I'd like to see you hunt." He said but she shook her head.

"No, never. It's too dangerous. I become the animal… it's very instinctual. Not even all your training could save you if something went wrong. You saw me fight the Amazons. Most of them are almost as strong as me and none could knock me down. Only after they wore me out. Hours of consant fighting." She said.

"Ok I understand. Would be cool to see though." He said and she smiled.

Their food came then with perfect timing.

As they ate Tim was curious at how different rare and medium rare could be. As he ate his he realized just how amazing it tasted to him but he was still curious.

"How is your stake?" He asked Cat.

"Perfectly delicious as always. And yours?" She asked.

"It's great. Leave it to Bruce to employ only the best chefs." Tim said with a laugh.

Cat laughed and continued eating.

"May I try some of yours?" Tim asked and Cat nodded.

She cut him a piece and stabbed it with her fork, then holding it out to him. He leaned forward and ate it off her fork. Instantly he could tell the difference, but he hid his reaction well.

"Hmm it's good." He said as if it was nothing special.

Cat grinned and shook her head, keeping her thoughts to herself.

After dinner they chatted some more and Tim was grateful no one had tried to rob the place. Though Bruce employed the best security, not on their level of security but the best that could be.

"It was nice to finally do this." Cat said.

Tim was surprised by her comment.

"What do you mean?"

"On my last Birthday we were supposed to go out for dinner. Even Bruce. I wasn't privy to his adventures but he "worked" a lot. I was supposed to drive home from school where Dick would pick me up and we'd drive back downtown, but I never made it out of the parking lot." She said.

Tim took her hand in his, he didn't know what to say.

"But don't feel bad for me. It's working out alright. I should have done this a long time ago, but thank you for helping me celebrate my Birthday again." She said and Tim smiled.

The server had a way of showing up right on time. This time he arrived with a small piece of expensive desert of chocolate heaven with a single candle on top.

"We may not sing, thank God, but we do like to help those celebrate. Happy Birthday." The server said with charm and Cat smiled.

"Thank you." Cat replied.

"Make a wish." Tim said.

Secretly Cat wished for courage. Courage to listen to what Tim said and just love someone. She wanted to love Tim but Dick had burned her badly and she might never get over it but she knew she could ignore a lot of things if she wanted. Cat blew out her candle and the server let them be again.

"What did you wish for?" Tim asked.

"It's my understanding that if I tell you, it wont come true. That is how it works right?" Cat asked and Tim laughed.

"Very true. Better not tell me, but I am curious." He said and Cat grinned.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day. If it comes true."

"I cant wait." He said.

Cat picked up her spoon and carved it through the chocolate moose cake and whipped cream concoction.

"Is it ok for you to eat that?" Tim asked, knowing that chocolate was bad for animals and wondering if her stake had satisfied her enough.

"Oh yes. Alfred's been feeding me well and cats aren't like dogs. Don't worry. Try some. It's delicious." She said as she spooned some more and held out the spoon to him. He leaned forward as before and ate what she offered. It was very good indeed and Tim was glad she could really enjoy it. Cat offered to share with him and he accepted.

Soon after they were done the server returned with their check but had some good news for them.

"I am pleased to tell you that your bill has been taken care of, curtsy of Mr. Wayne." He said.

Both Tim and Cat nearly gasped but then again Tim wasn't surprised Bruce had found out about their date. They were instead panicking about if they should pretend not to know him, but Cat was on top of things.

"That was very kind of him. Will you thank him for us?" Cat said.

"I will indeed. Your uncle loves you very much Miss Catarena, I'm sure he never misses your Birthday." The server said.

For once Cat was surprised.

"Don't worry I'm the only one who knows. I've been serving Mr. Wayne for several years now. He talks about you a lot." The server added.

"Is he here? We hadn't even told him we were doing this." Tim said.

Cat had already located Bruce, he was at the bar alone and already looking at her and smiling.

"He's at the bar." The server said, wished them good night and said they were welcome to stay as long as they wished.

"Happy Birthday Catarena. You look beautiful." Bruce whispered and Cat could hear him clear as a bell and so could Tim.  
"Thank you." Cat mouthed, knowing he could read her lips.

"I'm sorry. We should have done this again sooner." Bruce said and Cat shrugged.  
"It's alright. Next year." She mouthed and he nodded with a smile.

"Have fun tonight." He said and then got up to leave.

Cat turned back to Tim who shared her smile.

"Should we go? I'd hate to hold up a table, it seems crowded." Cat said.

"Oh yes we'll go, but we're not helping Bruce tonight remember. The night isn't over yet." Tim said, reading Cat like a book.

She was curious and questioned him with a look. He got up and held out his hand to her.

"Shall we?" He said.

She took his hand and followed him. Back in the car Cat was curious as to where they were going, they were staying in the city but Cat couldn't figure out where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see. Just wait. You'll love it." Tim promised.

When they pulled into the Gotham Zoo Catarena became confused.

"The zoo?" She asked.

"Yes, I know how much you love going to the cat house." Tim said.

"But it's closed." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when has that stopped us from doing things? Besides I've got skills and Bruce owns this place too." Tim said as they got out of the car, making their way to the gate. Tim took a small device from his pocket and plugged it into the key pad. He punched a few buttons and it opened.  
"Where'd you get the codes?" Cat asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said and she laughed.

They went in and hurried to the cat house. Tim punched the code in and the door opened. He held the door for Cat and she entered. The viewing room was dark but the lights in the habitats were dim to simulate the stars and moon, giving off the perfect amount of light. The cats all noticed Catarena right away. Tim watched Cat greet all of them, he now understood her love for them. He walked over when she showed interest in one black panther inperticular. It was young but already big. Tim guessed he was only a year or two old.

"Oh my! Look at you! You've gotten so big!" Cat exclaimed.

"He's not yours is he?" Tim joked.

Cat turned to him and smiled.  
"Something like that. I rescued him. His mother had been killed by poachers. When I found him he was skin and bones. Once he was well enough to travel I brought him here. Bruce, of course, helped me. Oh… now that I'm home I'll have to volunteer here when I can." Cat said happily which made Tim smile.

He loved to see her so happy.

"So, did I do good? Did you have a good Birthday?" Tim asked.

Cat turned to him and smiled.

"It was wonderful. The best Birthday I've ever had. Thank you so much." She said, her eyes getting misty as she went to hug him.

He welcomed her to his arms and held her close. He held her a bit more tenderly than just a friend would and he could sense how it made her feel. She was still fighting the feelings she had for him and he couldn't figure out why. She lifted her head to look at him, hoping that he would let her go but he didn't. He wanted her to admit her feelings and he knew how to make her show them. He leaned closer to kiss her, lost in their moment of closeness hoping she would let her guard down as she usually did but this time her guard was on full alert. She ducked her head down away from his kiss so that he'd miss, but he stopped and saw that she was blushing.

"You're blushing. Why cant you admit you have feelings for me? It's as plain as day Catarena." Tim challenged and noticed her pulse was racing.

"Alright fine! You're right!" She spat with tears in her voice.  
"Then what's the problem? Is it because I'm so young?" He asked and she shook her head slightly.

It hit him then, the answer to the issue.  
"It's because I cant be with you forever." He said flatly and he felt her body tense.

He had guessed right and knew his chances of her being ok with his change were good.

"What if I told you I could?" He asked.

Her eyes went wide and met his.

"What? You didn't…" She said softly.

"I did." He told her and she was speechless as she stared at him.

At first he was worried but she finally spoke again.

"Show me." She demanded.

"Ok, but I shouldn't do it here. We're still on the surveillance cameras." He pointed out and she moved away from him.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Lets go, right now." She demanded and he obeyed.

They got back in the car and Catarena told him to drive out of the city towards Wayne Manor. Tim thought she would have him show her at the Manor, which could be more dangerous but deep in the wooded road out of the city Cat made him stop. She got out of the car and he followed. He was confused but she grabbed his hand again, pulling him into the woods. Cat was quiet and Tim followed. She kicked off her heels, leaving them behind in the forest. She quickened her pace as she walked and Tim never had a problem keeping up.

Tim thought they would walk forever but soon Cat stopped at a clearing. Cat let go of his hand and walked a few paces away. She turned and stared at him.

"Show me." She demanded.

He took a deep breath and fixed the back of his pants so that his tail wouldn't get stuck and he pulled his suit jacket and shirt off to the white t-shirt he had on under everything. He knew he'd get warm quickly if he kept it all on despite it being chilly out. Catarena watched him closely. He was suddenly feeling shy with her eyes blazing on him but he transformed and her eyes widened briefly. She was frozen in place and it was driving him crazy not knowing what she was thinking. He decided to see what would happen if he approached her. He walked right up to her. She didn't move but kept her eyes on him. She seemed nervous and timid, not knowing what to do. Tim gently brushed her arm. She jumped with surprise by how soft his fur was. She blushed and looked away, but she gently placed her hand on his chest and stepped closer to him.

"Why?" She whispered.

He could hear the tears in her voice. He lifted his left hand and caressed her cheek to get her to look at him. She looked into his glowing light blue eyes.

"A long time ago you told me not to fall in love with you, but that's just what I did." He said and her tears let lose.

She tried to wipe up her tears but they just wouldn't stop. He could tell they were happy tears. He helped wipe her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Would you like me to stay with you forever?" He asked and she nodded, unable to say the words at first.

"Yes." She finally said in-between her tears.

He didn't know how to stop her tears so he decided to distract her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. This produced the desired reaction from her and this time she didn't move away from him. Cat calmed down and eventually he stopped kissing her so she could speak again.

"You should know…" She began softly. "Dick wasn't the only one who broke my heart." She told him.

"Jason?" He guessed and she nodded.

"It wasn't for the same reason, but it hurt the worst. Mostly because he keeps haunting us it seems." She continued and Tim was shocked.

He'd had no idea and he had no idea what to say to her but he was curious.

"You loved him?" He asked and she half laughed her tears away.

"There's no knowing. Never got the chance." She said and he could see the tears returning.

Tim embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Cat." He said.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago. I think that's why I was against us. He was just a boy who never got to live. I didn't want anything to happen to you." She said.

"Jason's death was not your fault! Don't ever think that! And I'm just like you now. You don't have to worry about me." He said.

"But you don't even see the danger you've put yourself in, not to mention realizing exactly what you've done to yourself. If Wonder Woman finds out…" She began but Tim interrupted her by holding her face again.

"Don't worry about Wonder Woman. I think she's just huffy because she thinks every woman with amazing gifts should be brought to her for training. I also think she and Bruce may have had a thing once and she's taking her anger out on you. Besides Superman is on your side I think he'd do anything to make you happy." Tim said.

"And what about Bruce?"

"I think he'll be pissed but he too would want to see you happy."

"Should we tell him?" She asked.

"I think we can wait a week or two, but defiantly before he figures it out." He said and she nodded but was still worked up over the whole thing.

He embraced her again and she seemed to finally relax. It didn't last for long though when her senses picked up on a storm rolling in. She tensed and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you smell that? A storm is coming. Lets go back to the Manor. We can hang out in my room." She said as she turned and started to leave.

He was shocked by her abrupt change in mood.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're a cat who's afraid of water?" He joked but could tell something was bothering her.

"No of course not. Lets go." She said as she grabbed his wrist and made her way down the path quickly.

He kept up her pace and as the storm got closer she seemed almost afraid of it but he was sure that would be impossible she was far too old to be afraid of something they could predict within hours.

They arrived at the car and Cat quickly got in. Tim followed and immediately drove them back to the Manor, though he could tell no matter how fast he went Cat was still impatient. They made it to the Manor before the storm hit and Cat got out and went right in without a word. Tim followed, no one was around and she went straight to her room. Tim was glad he had spare clothes at the Manor. He didn't want to be stuck in his suit. Once in her room she seemed to relax but he could tell she was still a little tense.

"I'm going to change into something else. I'll be right back." He told her and she nodded.

While he was gone Cat quickly changed clothes into something much more comfortable; a long sweater dress that hung loosely with a black bra and spandex shorts. Tim returned shortly and saw her standing in the doorway of her balcony, which was open. The wind had picked up and the storm had really moved in outside but it hadn't started thundering, yet there was lightning in the distance. Tim was certain Cat almost seemed afraid of the storm and he had the instinct to go over to her and hold her tight. As he touched her arm a flash of lighting and clash of thunder startled her so badly she transformed and her eyes fixed on him in fear. She relaxed quickly but Tim could smell the scent of fear on her was thick.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" He asked.

"Don't be silly you just startled me." Cat replied quickly but Tim wasn't buying it.

"Come on don't lie. I can smell the fear on you." He said and she sighed.

"It's just a stupid irrational fear. Don't worry about it." She said which was mostly true, he still wasn't buying it.

He touched her arm, pulling her to turn to him as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"You can tell me. I wont tell soul. I'll stay with you all night if you'd like." He said and she smiled.

"Yes, please stay with me." She said and paused before going on. "This fear is irrational of me, that much is true. The night my parents were murdered it was storming. I was here and Alfred was watching me but before the storm hit I had wandered off to explore. When it started the lights went out and I panicked and hid in the house somewhere. Alfred looked for me everywhere. I could hear him calling me but I just couldn't move. Finally he got the room I was in and when I saw the flashlight I ran to him. He calmed me down but I think I still knew something was wrong. Bruce and my parents were late and I wanted to wait for them. Normally I was such a good child but I gave Alfred hell until he let me stay up. He eventually caved but of course I fell asleep on the sofa until I heard the front door open. By then the lights had come back on and the storm had passed. I ran to the door but stopped dead when I saw Bruce alone… I will never forget the look on his face." She said and Tim embraced her.

He knew he was one of the few to hear this personal account.

"It was also storming the night I was changed." She added.

"What was it like for you? What happened that night?" Tim asked curiously but she shook her head, telling him it was a story for another time.

"I suppose I should realize Gotham is known for storms but I am stuck in this fear… When Bruce told me of Jason's death I went into a blind rage. I don't remember what I did accept what they told me. Bruce and Dick stopped me. When I woke up it stormed that night."

"What did you do to the Joker?" Tim asked.

"I hunted him, tortured him, broke nearly half his bones and beat him within inches of his life. I would have killed him; I wanted to. Bruce took the fall for me. If Wonder Woman had found out she would have locked me away on her island for sure." She said and Tim swallowed hard.

"Do you really understand what you've done to yourself? You will never die and yet can die an infinite number of times. Your family will not see you grow older; they will not see us have children. Eventually you'll have to tell them or leave them forever."

"You talk like it's a curse. These things you're concerned about can be dealt with. I'll train like you. I've already shown amazing control when you fought the Amazons." He said and Cat was shocked but he continued. "And I'll tell my dad eventually. He's been snooping around about my extracurricular activities anyway. I wont regret this Catarena because I'll get to be with you. You risk your life to save everyone at once. Let me save you, ok?" He said and she nodded.

"It seems talking distracted you from the storm." He said after a minute, changing the subject.

"It's easier when someone's with me." She said with a blush.

"Oh man, tell me you used to crawl into bed with Bruce when you were little. That would be so cute. Bruce as the daddy…" He said but paused as something occurred to him.

Suddenly the similarity in Cat and Bruce's scents made sense but he put it aside for the time being to focus on Cat.

"I did a few times when I was little but Bruce was gone most nights remember."

"Then… who?" Tim started to ask but then it registered. "Oh… Dick huh? Of course. So, how old were you when that got awkward?" Tim asked half jokingly but he saw Cat blush deeply and his jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! And you guys never fell for each other?"

"Well, we grew up together so for a long time it was more of a sibling love. Then everything changed and by the time we figured it out it was too late. For whatever reason Dick didn't want to waste his time." Cat said bitterly.

Tim caressed her cheek.

"His loss. From what I've seen he's kind of an idiot when it comes to women. It was probably better that you didn't get mixed up in the drama." Tim said and Cat laughed. "So… every time it stormed you slept with Dick huh?" Tim asked.

"Are you jealous?" Cat mused.

"Maybe a little." Tim said with a pout.

Cat grinned.

"Well if it helps this hasn't happened for several years. I think the last was when Jason died. And you'll be the only one who gets to be with me from now on." She pointed out.

"Hm that helps and I hope on these nights I can help you forget the storm all together." He said softly as he held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

He could feel her cheeks burn under his hands. She may have had a short relationship with Jason but it was years ago and she was as innocent as ever. Tim was accomplishing his goal of distracting her but it wasn't enough to overcome the storm which was now raging outside. Cat became very tense and Tim stopped kissing her. He looked at her and she seemed fearful and frustrated. He pulled her close to sooth her, which helped.

"It's getting late. How about we try to sleep. The storm should be over soon." Tim suggested and Cat nodded.

They laid down and Cat rested her head on Tim's chest. He held her close and gently traced his fingers along her back to sooth her. Cat could hear the steady beating of his heart and it soon lulled her to sleep. Tim soon followed and they slept through the night.

Tim didn't awaken until the next morning. The sun was coming up and the light had woken him. Cat was snuggled close with her head nuzzled between his shoulder and neck. Tim was so happy to finally be with Catarena and vowed he would make the rest of her life as happy as possible.

Tim's senses suddenly picked up on someone coming down the hall toward Cat's room. Even more surprisingly Tim realized it was Dick. Tim quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. Just as he thought Dick entered Cat's room but stopped short when he saw Tim was there. Tim surpressed a smirk and enjoyed the thought of Dick being jealous.

"She doesn't need you anymore." Tim thought to himself and within the next minute Dick left.

Tim could tell Dick was very surprised to see him there. As Dick had left, his shutting the door had pushed a gust of his scent toward them. When Cat smelled the scent Tim could feel her tense up. He was glad she found Dick's scent unwanted. Cat then stretched in her sleep, seemingly unaware that Tim was still there. Tim let her move and get comfortable again. She then rolled over on to her right side. Tim followed and wrapped his arm around her. Cat woke up a bit, out of surprise. She wasn't used to having someone with her for a long time. She relaxed quickly. Tim knew it was fairly early and knew Cat liked to sleep most of the morning. He would have loved to stay with her but he knew he should get home. He was already going to get a lecture and felt it best not to get grounded too. Tim leaned over Cat and kissed her cheek and neck. She was reluctant to wake up.

"Cat, I should get going." Tim said softly.

Cat held his arm and he laughed slightly.

"Too early, stay." She replied sleepily.

"I would love to stay but my dad's already gonna lecture me, best not make him ground me too." Tim said and Cat released him.

Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek again.

"I'll be back later." He said softly.

Cat didn't respond and he thought she had fallen back to sleep so he moved toward the door but Cat was up in an instant. Before he could blink she was standing in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see her. In fact he could now see every move she made, no matter how fast she went. She stared into his eyes curiously as if trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.  
"Do you promise?" She asked as she placed her hand on his chest.

He grinned and pulled her closer.

"I promise." He replied.

Cat bit her lower lip but then tip toed slightly up to his level. He knew what she wanted and tilted his head down to her and captured her lips. She was egar to kiss him and he wanted to continue to but he had to go. He pushed her away and sighed with his eyes closed. He could not describe how much he was attracted to her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said as he looked at her again.

She nodded and let him leave. The sun was barely up and Cat loved the garden after a storm. It was as if the rain made all of the flower scents touchable or edible. Everything seemed washed anew


	11. TSF Ever The Detective

Timothy Drake Chapters

TSF – Ever The Detective

After Cat had spent some time in the garden she decided to kill time in the cave but Bruce was in there and her emotions were still wild. She knew he could read her like a book. She quickly tried to retreat but of course Bruce cornered her, and if she ran it would make him suspicious.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me Catarena?" He said and the blood drained from Cat's face.

He was the only one who could still catch her off guard. She swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I… um… about what?" She asked.

"About you and Tim." He said and she could tell he was trying to make her think he knew more than he did.

"What about us?" She asked, back on guard.

"Last night… that seemed like a date." He said and Cat blushed.

"Oh… yes it turned out like that didn't it." Cat replied.

"Are you two together?" He asked.

"Yes. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Of course it is." He replied and Cat relaxed but then he dropped the bomb. "Though, you seemed to be having a disagreement at the zoo." He said which made Cat tense again.

"Spying on us?" She asked defensively.

"Normally no, but your conversation attracted my attention. I didn't mean to spy." He said and something dawned on her.

"You could read our lips." She said, mostly to herself.

She was kicking herself. She should have known better.

"You can tell me anything Cat." He said and she decided to test him on that.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Then I want to tell you something." She said and he waited for her to go on. "When Jason and I were together I decided I would ask him to change himself to stay with me. I had planned to ask him when you called me to come home that last time." Cat told him, the tears welling up as she remembered.

"And Tim… he changed himself." Bruce said and Cat nodded.

"Yes. He did it all on his own." She told him.

There was a long pause and Cat was afraid Bruce was angry but he then spoke.

"Do you want him to stay with you?" He asked.

Cat was shocked but his sudden question produced a strong reply within her.

"Yes… very much." She answered quietly but she felt selfish.

"You're not being selfish Cat." Bruce said which surprised her. "If he did this on his own, how is that selfish of you? You have the right to happiness. If he can help you life out your life then I want nothing but that for you." He said and at could not believe her ears.

"You're not bad?" She asked.

"Of course not. What you are is not a curse Catarena. He's given up his aging life to stay by yours side. How could I dream of taking that from you. I want you to be happy. Are you happy?" He asked as he stepped up to her and placed his hands on her arms.

She nodded but he could see mixed emotions on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that not everyone will be so accepting of this as you are."

"Wonder Woman? … Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her." He said.

"Please don't tell her!" Cat pleaded.

"I won't, I promise." He said and Cat was satisfied.

That night Batman went out with Robin alone. Cat knew he wanted to have a little fun with Tim before letting him know he knew the big secret. When they returned to the cave it was late and Tim could tell something was up.

"I wish you had shown your full potential tonight." Bruce said which stopped Tim in his tracks.

Tim played dumb.

"What do you mean? I gave it my all." Tim said and Bruce smirked.

"I know what you did. I know what you are now Tim." Bruce said and Tim's eyes widened.

"I… did Cat?"

"Cat didn't tell me. Your activity at the zoo attracted my attention. I am the greatest detective remember, and I talked to Cat earlier. I can still read her like an open book." Bruce said and Tim stopped dancing around the subject.

"Well, get on with it. Yell at me. Tell me how stupid I'm being." Tim said.

"You're not being stupid. You're giving up your aging life to help Catarena survive the future. You've done what I couldn't; what no one else could. Thank you." Bruce said.

Tim was so stunned all he could do was nod.

"Just don't break her heart or I'll break you." Bruce warned and Tim swallowed hard but nodded again.

"Now, can I see?" Bruce asked.

Tim smirked and obliged him. Bruce nodded in approval. Tim then departed to the manor to visit Cat like he had promised. But of course Tim's mission was waylaid yet again, this time by Dick. Tim was slightly annoyed by the scent of jealousy radiating off Dick. Tim stopped, knowing Dick wanted to say something. As if Dick could ever shut up.

"So you and Cat huh?"  
"What about us?" Tim asked.

"Are you dating?"

"I don't see how that's your business. And how do you know about us?"

"I saw you sleeping in her room. I only put two and two together." Dick said. "You know… she used to sleep with me during storms." Dick added spitefully.

"Oh I am aware. Guess she doesn't need you anymore." Tim replied venomously.

"Isn't Cat a little old for you?" Dick asked.

"I like older women. What exactly are you trying to get at here?" Tim asked, tired of the game.

"I still love her." Dick said.

"It seems you made it pretty clear to her you didn't want her. Now all of a sudden you do. Are you trying to tell me this might turn into a war?" Tim asked.

"Maybe." Dick replied.

Tim laughed.

"Well good luck with that. I'm pretty sure I've already won." Tim said smugly.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"I did what you couldn't" Tim said and left Dick standing in the living room to mull over his words.

Tim went to Cat's room and followed her scent out onto the balcony and into the garden where she was sitting once again. The moon was full and bright, giving everything a blue hue but Tim could see clearly even without the moon. Tim spotted Cat and watched her for a minute. He didn't think she could get any prettier but she did. Watching her calmed his annoyance of Dick but it wasn't enough to hide from Cat. She noticed him and turned, he then came down by her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you in a minute. Dick is being well… dick. But more importantly… Bruce knows."

"I know. Our trip to the zoo… he could read our lips."

"Was he mad? Did he force it out of you? I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you." Tim said.

Cat smirked.

"Bruce could never force anything out of me if I really didn't want to tell him. He seemed mad at first but then he told me I could tell him anything. So I told him how I wanted to ask Jason to change and he guessed that you had changed yourself. You knew I can't live forever alone and Bruce sees that now. He's very grateful for your sacrifice." Cat said.

"What sacrifice? The chance to live for eternity with the one I love the most in the whole world… it's like a fairy tale." Tim said.

Cat smiled a little and shook her head softly, she was afraid Tim really didn't understand it all but he would learn and she'd be there to help him. Tim then wrapped an arm around her as he caressed her cheek with the other hand. He captured her lips and melted away all of her worries and concerns. She would have been content to kiss him the rest of the night but she remembered his annoyance at Dick. She got him to stop kissing her with a little difficulty.

"So, why are you annoyed at Dick? What's he done now?"

"He walked in on us sleeping this morning. I was awake but pretended to sleep. He implied to me he still has feelings for you and that he might try to pursue them." Tim said and he could see her cheeks flush red with anger.

"He… ugh that… I'll kill him… stupid… What did you say to him?"

"I told him I was pretty sure I've already won you." Tim said a little doubtfully.

Cat locked her eyes on his.

"Of course you have. Don't ever doubt it." Cat said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Seems I won't be able to escape his drama… But I want to make him jealous. Is that wrong?" She asked. "I don't think so. I wouldn't mind helping you."

Tim had no problem capturing her lips once again. From an upstairs window Dick watched them. After all public displays of affection were the easiest way to cause jealousy.


	12. TSF Father Where Art Thou

**The Shadow Files 3 – Father Where Art Thou**

Several weeks after the truth about Tim had been reveled and Batman changing his mind Tim began to suspect something about Bruce. Tim was growing accustom to his abilities and learning that every person had a scent like a finger print and most importantly, related people had similar scents. Tim was beginning to discover that Bruce's scent was similar to Cat's. Tim figured she must not have noticed because she associated his scent as being familiar and safe because she'd been with him for so long. Plus it was hard to discover one's own scent if you're not looking for it. Tim decided to confront Bruce about his suspicions.

"Something's been bugging me that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Tim told Bruce in the batcave one day.

"What's on your mind?" Bruce asked.

"I've been curious… about why your scent is like Cat's." Tim said and Bruce did not seem surprised to hear him say this.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." He said.

"I don't believe it… You're her father?"

Bruce nodded.

"And she doesn't know?"

"No she doesn't." Bruce told him.

"Why not? She has a right to know!"

"It's not worth it now."

"Are you insane? Of course it's worth it."

"And what should I tell her? That she was an illegitimate birth. That I slept with her mother before she was to marry her father. That she was a mistake?" Bruce said.

"All that won't matter to Cat and you know it. You just let this slide too long and are afraid of how she'll take it. She be furious, that's a given. But you know she's sick of all the secrets. And there's no telling how much longer until she realizes her scent is just like yours. After she calms down you know she'll be beyond happy. Do you know how much it would mean to her to have a father? To have you as a father? You're just afraid to answer the questions she'll have." Tim said.

"My decision stands." Bruce said.

"For all the villains you've faced… you're being a coward over something so trivial. If you won't tell her than I will. I will not lie to her anymore." Tim said and then left, he had no desire to be Batman's partner that night.

Bruce didn't stop him; he knew there was nothing he could to. He only hoped Tim broke the news to Cat gently.


	13. TSF Robin's Secret Catarena's Guilt

8

The Shadow Files 3 – Robin's Secret, Catarena's Confession

It was a normal Thursday night just like any other… Tim and Catarena were coming home from a quick movie date they had taken after school, they didn't get many chances for dates these days but it was expected with their line of "work".

Tim and Catarena were returning to Tim's house to study, but when they walked in the door the mood in the room had a strange feel to it. Tim's father greeted them but his attitude seemed strange to Catarena. Tim didn't seem to notice and they went to Tim's bedroom. But when the door opened Tim stopped in the doorway staring into the room in shock. Catarena looked into the room and she couldn't believe her eyes. There, on Tim's bed for the entire world to see was his Robin costume, and it was then that Catarena understood his father's mood. Catarena looked at Tim; he was staring at his costume. He seemed angry and Catarena gently touched his shoulder in concern, but Tim pulled away from her.

"You should go…" Tim said softly.

Cat felt hurt by his tone of voice, but she understood and they walked back to the living room where Tim's father was. He did not look happy as he looked at his son. Cat didn't know what to do or how to act. She glanced at Tim before walking to the door but Tim wouldn't look at her. His head was bowed; he was facing his father who was sitting on the couch. Tim was anticipating the verbal lashing that was boiling in his father's gaze. Cat wished she could help but she knew she couldn't and left.

Once out side Catarena quickly perched herself under the window to the living room of the Drake home. She knew it wasn't her place to eavesdrop, but she felt compelled to listen. Cat felt terrible as she listened to Mr. Drake rant and rave while Tim stood and took it. He agreed to every demand his father made; including a promise to never be Robin again, only after his father promised not to reveal Bruce's secret. At first Cat was crushed but she knew it was what Tim needed to do now for his father's sake. He was tormented by not telling him and constantly thought about it, now he didn't have to any more. Cat decided to return home to deliver the news to Batman…

When Cat entered the cave Batman immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Cat sighed, "Tim's father found his costume." She replied softly.

Batman nodded and Cat went up into the mansion to her room to be alone for a while.

The next morning Cat went to Tim's school to see how he was doing. She found him at his locker… Cat touched his arm to let him know she was there even though she knew he already knew she was.

"Tim, I'm so sorry." Cat told him softly.

Tim stopped putting his books into his backpack and stared into his dark locker.

"It's for the best… You should know… he calmed down after I told him I'd quit."

Cat felt ashamed that he had known she was listening. She had doubted his abilities…

"I…" Cat tried to say but Tim interrupted.

"I'm not telling him about… my other self."

"But it would be…"

"NO! Just leave me alone." Tim said as he shut his locker. Cat was shocked and felt as though her heart were breaking into splinters.

"I'm late for class." Tim said and walked away.

Cat remained in the hall minutes after he had gone. She was lost and didn't know what she should do. Finally Cat left the school to seek the comfort and guidance of an old friend.

Catarena drove straight to Bludhaven, where Dick Grayson now lived and fought crime with the Outsiders, while also assuming the job of a police officer. Catarena arrived, hoping to find him at home. Dick secretly owned the apartment building he lived in where he had converted the entire third floor to suit his special needs…

As Catarena stood before the door to Dick's apartment she debated about ringing the door bell. After a while she finally rang and waited for Dick to wake up and come to the door. She could hear him through the walls and waited patiently… Dick sleepily walked to the door. He usually took Friday off to rest before the weekend and he wondered who could be visiting him. When he saw Catarena through the peep hole he was shocked to see her and opened the door.

"Cat, what brings you here?" He asked.

Catarena felt bad for waking him.

"I'm sorry… if this is a bad time I could go…" Catarena told him.

It was then that Dick realized how upset she seemed.

"No it's not please come in." Dick said and he stepped back for Cat to come in.

She walked to the living room and stood there until Dick came over.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern of Cat's silence.

"I just needed a friend." Cat replied softly.

Dick placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

Cat sighed uneasily, "Tim's father found out about Robin… He was a little more than angry, and Tim quit." Cat told him and he nodded.

"I see. Well it was bound to happen, you know that. Did he found out about…"

"No, Tim doesn't want to tell him." She told him and Dick seemed stumped.

"Okay, so you've got room to breathe. Believe me the situation could be worse… Don't tell me you're upset about Tim not being Robin. Surely you can see the situation he's in. You'll get to see him… You're still a student at his school right?" Dick asked and Cat couldn't hide her emotions any more.

Cat started sobbing and Dick was surprised. He touched her arm gently.

"He… told me to leave him alone… He wouldn't even look at me." Cat said as she cried. Dick pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him.

"It's alright. Don't cry… I understand how it must seem, but he needs time to clear his head. He must feel the need to handle this on his own. He'll come around you'll see. But in the mean time what do you want to do?" Dick asked.

Cat was confused and looked up at him.

"Do you think his father should know?"

Cat thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Then you should tell him. It would be easier coming from you. Tell him everything. Level with him, you are after all… an adult." Dick told her and she nodded.

Sometimes she was able to forget about her age. Dick held her a while longer, secretly wishing he had never let her go… Soon Cat decided to go and she thanked Dick for his comfort.

Cat returned home to think about what Dick had told her. She couldn't even begin to think of where she'd start about telling Tim's father their secret or if she should defy Tim's wishes at all. Cat didn't want to betray him, but ever since Tim discovered Bruce's secret, about her being his daughter, she too was sick of all the secrets.

A week went by and Cat was going stir crazy. She had yet to hear from Tim and the longer it took the more she wanted to tell his father the truth. And Catarena decided to do just that… That Friday just after Tim had left for school Cat went to his house. Mr. Drake answered; he was surprised to see her.

"Catarena, shouldn't you be at school by now?" He asked and Cat gave a heavy sigh. "Mr. Drake, there's something I need to tell you…" Cat told him.

He was confused, but let Cat in. For a moment Cat lost her words, but Tim's dad opened up the conversation for her.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked as he motioned for her to sit on the couch across from the chair he chose to sit in.

"There was… more than one secret Tim kept from you." Cat told him and she was worried; he did not seem surprised, though his mood had changed.

"Go on." He replied but Cat was reluctant, there was no turning back now. She was 27 but sitting before this man, trying to tell him a secret that had betrayed his trust in her, made her feel like a child that would be scolded… Cat found her courage and went on.

"I am who the criminals call Shadow…" She said and he nodded.

"I see…" He replied. There was silence for some time, though Mr. Drake seemed to know Catarena had more to say.

"There's more… if you want to hear it… It's a long story." She told him.

"I've got time." Mr. Drake replied and Catarena prepared herself to tell him her secrets…

"There was a Robin long before Tim… You may remember him…" Catarena began, Mr. Drake nodded and Catarena continued. "My father had taken him in after his parents were murdered… and soon he had discovered Bruce's secret, though I was still in the dark and continued to be so for a long time… When I turned 17 a mad scientist named Dr. Dorian kidnapped me…"

"Wait, when you turned 17? I thought…?" Mr. Drake asked in confusion but Catarena stopped him.

"I will explain, and hopefully you will understand… Dr. Dorian had been experimenting with cats… It was his obsession. He had been trying to create a formula that would instill great abilities in a human, and when he had completed this task he chose me… Unfortunately he didn't want Bruce Wayne's money… It was because of my name… Batman and Robin were unable to locate him in time and soon I was transformed into a creature that was both human and cat. When Batman and Robin arrived they detained the doctor, but discovered that there was no antidote. I was lost and confused in my own mind, struggling with this new side to my self even that night. I ran… Roaming the streets of Gotham for a month, afraid to go home out of fear of what I had become… I wanted to die out there… But Batman would not let me… The night he found me in that dead end alley would have been the last… He kneeled before me and said I could have a place with him… He took off his cowl and asked me to come home. At that moment I knew who he was without having to look… Once at home a whole new world had been opened up to me. My mind had finally found its peace… But I still wanted to stay in the dark… After many weeks of sulking, sleeping, and half starving myself we discovered, when weakened either from lack of food or sleep I would change back to normal. Even then Bruce had assumed the father role when needed. As Batman he took me to an ally, Superman, where with his alien technology they ran many tests… Discovering that my transformation was like a reflex or a muscle, that needed to be strengthened. They discovered many other abilities, but the important one was that I could return to my normal life. I finished high school and even attended college for two years, but something was always on my mind. I had the undying urge to use my abilities for something more than quick thrills… and soon I decided to go to Europe to train… not only my body but my mind as well. Each year I returned home for a brief time like any other college student… It wasn't until after the first year that I returned home to meet your son, who had already assumed the mantle of Robin… That was four years ago… I was surprised by his skills and how he had discovered Bruce's secret all on his own, and at such a young age. We became fast friends… I even trained him whenever I was home, teaching him anything I had learned that year… we had also kept in touch while I was away…" Catarena said and Mr. Drake, who had been listening intently suddenly jumped as if realizing something.

"The pen-pal from?" He asked and Catarena grinned.

"Yes, that was me… For those next three years I had been blind to Tim's growing feelings and would deny to myself my own… It wasn't until I returned home for good that something sparked between us and Tim finally reviled his feelings for me… At first I denied him, knowing it was wrong and that it wouldn't last forever… When Tim then showed me the secret he had kept from me for over a year… saying that we could be together… I was angry… and overjoyed at the same time. Tim had changed himself into what I was… He told me that he didn't care if I never loved him, he said that he had done it because he wanted to keep me company through eternity… I tried so hard to push him away… but when he demanded that I look him in the eye and order him to change himself back… I… I couldn't… I couldn't say it because…He was right… I didn't want to be alone… Tim had said everything that was in my heart without ever hearing a word from my mouth… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for him to fall in love with me…" Catarena told him while struggling with tears.

Mr. Drake pulled his chair closer to Catarena and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"It's alright… I understand… Well, actually this all sounds crazy, but somehow I know it's not… I just don't understand how you could possibly be older than my son." Mr. Drake said and Catarena sighed.

"In one of the tests, it was discovered that my metabolism had been accelerated to an unbelievable rate…" Catarena said as she took out a small pocket knife. She opened it and placed the blade against the skin on her fore arm. Mr. Drake tried to stop her but she looked at him sternly and he watched her give herself a small cut that bleed, but almost as quickly as Cat had made the cut was it gone and Mr. Drake stared in amazement.

"My body heals quickly and correctly." Cat told him.

"That was… amazing." He said as he grabbed a tissue off the coffee table and whipped away the blood on Catarena's arm. "And because of this you age slower?" He asked. "Yes, Dr. Dorian had created eternal life by accident, believe it or not… The cells that die with old age are healed and replaced faster than the body reacts to the aging process." Cat replied.

"How eternal?" Mr. Drake asked.

"Immortal." She replied softly.

Mr. Drake was stunned as he did some math in his head.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-seven." Catarena replied.

"And Tim has all of this too?"

"Yes." Cat replied.

"Can you show me… this other side of you?" Mr. Drake asked.

"If it will confirm your doubt." Catarena said and he nodded.

Cat closed her eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face. When she transformed he jumped out of his chair at how sudden it had happened.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Catarena said.

"It's alright. I guess I doubted… So this is it right... There's nothing else?" He asked.

"No, there is nothing else… I promise." Catarena said as she changed back.

"Good. Now I think I need to let this information set in…" He said and Cat followed him to the door. But he stopped Cat before she could leave.

"Will you come to dinner? Tim hasn't been himself lately." He asked.

At first Cat wanted to deny him the offer but she nodded, and Mr. Drake smiled.

"Good, come around seven." He said but it was Cat's turn to stop him.

"Tim will know I've been here." She said.

Mr. Drake nodded and Cat left.

Just as Catarena had said Tim knew she had been there the moment he had gotten home. Though, he didn't know for sure and his father's watchful gaze kept him from investigating. But when he sat where Catarena had sat that day he was aware of it all. Her scent, her tears, her blood… His father came into the living room still watching Tim intently.

"You know don't you?" He asked.

"Know what?" Tim replied.

"That Catarena was here… She told me everything…else." His father said.

Tim was surprised, he didn't want to have this talk with his father just yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because, you would have blown your top." Tim replied.

"I don't think it would have been any worse than before… What's the real reason you didn't tell me?" He asked.

Tim was silent for a moment but sighed and answered.

"I didn't want you to take her from me." His dad was confused by his words.

"I know she's older than you but why would you think I'd do that?"

"Because there's still time…"

"To…?"

"Change me back…" Tim told him.

"I see…" His dad nodded as he contemplated what Tim had told him, but he made no notion that he would make a decision right there… Tim sat on the couch bathed in Catarena's scent while he waited for his fathers next words.

"Dinner is in the oven. It should be ready by seven. Dana and I are going out tonight." His father said.

Tim looked up in surprise, but his dad had already left the room. Tim was having trouble reading his father's mood and he prayed he wouldn't ask him to be normal again. Though Tim was finally realizing the consequences of his actions…

Just as told Catarena arrived around seven. Tim opened the door, surprised to see her.

"Cat… What are you doing here?" He asked.

Tim's tone still scorched at her heart and she averted her gaze from him as much as possible.

"Your dad invited me to dinner…" She replied softly as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Tim let her in and Cat followed him into the living room.

"Dad and Dana went out to dinner." Tim told her.

She knew his dad had tried to set up some alone time for them, but Catarena didn't think they were going to get the kind he had intended. Catarena stood in the living room staring at the spot she had sat that day. She could smell Tim's lingering scent from the location. She could also sense Tim's mixed feelings of aggravation.

"Why did you tell him?"

His sudden voice thumped in her ears, breaking the silence. Cat sighed, willing her unsteady voice to speak.

"I didn't want to lie to him any more." Cat replied softly.

After a moment of silence Tim spoke again.

"I should have been the one to tell him." Tim said sternly.

Catarena felt terrible for disobeying him.

"I know… I'm sorry… I… I thought I was doing the right thing."

Cat told him softly, but Tim did not answer. Tim's silence was making Cat uneasy and she felt like bolting. She wished Tim would just yell at her and be done with it, but he remained silent.

"I am sorry." Cat told him softly, "Maybe I should just go."

She said as she walked quickly to the door, but before she could open the door Tim held her fast by the arm. Cat was surprised; she hadn't even anticipated his moves.

"No. You were invited to dinner. It will be ready soon." Tim said and he let her go.

Cat walked back to the living room, while Tim went to the kitchen to set the table.

When the dinner was ready Tim called Cat and served them the casserole. The dinner was silent and Catarena poked at the food more than she ate it. Tim was finished before her; he cleared his plate and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned the television on. Catarena sat at the table for a few minutes before she cleared her plate. It was taking her every ounce of energy to keep from breaking down. Cat walked into the living room, Tim was staring at the TV. Cat felt like he was trying to pretend she wasn't even there, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"Tim?" Catarena asked, but Tim didn't make a sound nor did he look up, "Would you… just… yell at me or something?" She asked softly, but still there was no response from Tim.

Catarena stood beside the couch with her head bowed; her black hair veiled her face so that Tim couldn't see her tears. Though she was trying so hard not to cry she was trembling and soon she couldn't stand it any more. Cat started sobbing and Tim finally glanced at her. He felt terrible for making her cry and decided to tell her what was on his mind. Cat didn't notice Tim get off the couch and walked up to her. She was surprised when his fingers made her look up at him. He cupped her face in his hand and whipped some tears away.

"I'm not angry at you… I'm angry at myself." Tim told her, but she didn't get to reply, "This was the first time I realized, because of my foolishness I had deprived my father from seeing me grow up, and that one day I'll have to say goodbye forever. I know that's how things work but you know it's not the same… and if my dad asks me to, I will change my self back." Tim told her.

When his words registered Catarena started to cry again. Tim didn't want to break her heart but he felt this was the right thing for him to do for his dad's sake.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me any more if he does." Tim said.

Cat wasn't listening, trying to convince her self it was a nightmare.

"But… you promised." Cat whispered.

Cat couldn't keep it together, she broke down again and Tim held her close. Cat was determined not to believe his dad would ask that of him.

Tim and Cat decided to spend their possible last night together in each others arms on Tim's bed. They were dreading the moment Tim's father and Dana would come home… and when they did Tim and Cat were well aware of it before they were even through the door. They decided to meet Tim's dad at the door, and they arrived in the living room just as his dad and Dana were walking in the door. Tim's dad seemed glad to see them.

"Oh good you're still here Catarena… I'd like to talk with the two of you." He told them and they went to the couch to wait for him.

Tim and Catarena sat on opposite ends of the couch, while Tim's dad stood before them. They were awaiting his decision of Tim's _other half_.

"It was unfair for you to make such a life altering decision without consulting those it would most affect Timothy." He told Tim sternly.

Tim gave a heavy sigh.

"I know… and I know apologizing a million times will do nothing, but I couldn't ignore my heart. It loves Catarena more than anything I have known. But… if you ask me… I'll change my self back." Tim told his dad.

Catarena was touched by Tim's heartfelt speech but it could not help her slowly breaking heart. For she feared that his dad loved his son more than anything… The two lovers waited in anxious silence for his response, which was like an eternity in it's self. But finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

Was all he said to them, but they knew what the answer was. He was asking Tim to change him self back… Tim calmly and silently got up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. Catarena was crushed beyond hope and stared at the floor, on auto she stood and walked to the door, pausing before she left because Tim's dad called to her.

"Will you ask your dad for the antidote?" He asked.

Without a word Cat nodded and then left. She was so stunned she walked all the way home, which took her well into the night to finish. Once home she went down to the cave, knowing Alfred was asleep. The cave was dark and cold, but she got lucky in arriving when Bruce was returning home from patrolling. He was surprised to see her, and quickly got out of the Batmobile.

"Cat?" He asked as he approached her.

Cat could barely hear him. She couldn't breathe or focus on anything but the shock she was feeling. The pain was so unreal she could stand no longer and as her eyes rolled back she fainted. Bruce was close to her at this point and caught her.

"Catarena!"

He exclaimed, but then calmed when he realized she'd passed out. He waited till her heart rate slowed to give her smelling salts. She awoke at once from the strong scent and started trembling from her chilling walk home.

"He… he…" Cat stammered.

Bruce didn't need her to say what had happened for he already knew with out hearing it. He held her close, letting her know she didn't need to tell him. She shivered in his arms, to cold to cry, and too distraught to think of much. Bruce lifted her into his arms and carried her up to the manor to put her to bed.


	14. TSF Incomplete Without You

9

The Shadow Files 3.5 – Incomplete Without You

The next morning Catarena dressed and went to Tim's school, where she was still a student for the time being. She'd gotten all the way there when she remembered what had happened, for she would no longer need to go to Tim's school. She stood by her locker, staring into nothingness. The bell rang and the hall cleared but still she stood. Just then Tim came into the hall she was in, he'd gotten there late. When he saw her he went up to her.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She didn't have an answer to his question but she had something else to say.

"I'm sorry… If I had just kept my mouth shut and listened to you… this wouldn't have happened." Cat said as she started to cry.

Tim lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. You did the right thing… Come on."

Tim said as he took her by the wrist, leading her out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

"We're ditching school and spending the entire day together."

Tim said as they exited the school. He was still leading her by the arm. Catarena was being sluggish as she let him pull her along to his car. He opened her door and she got in, Tim then got in the driver's seat and they took off for the city.

Tim drove to the park, which was by the Wayne Botanical garden, figuring it was a good place to start their day. Tim took Cat by the hand and led her deep into the park. He knew she was being submissive and he didn't blame her but if this were to be their last day together he wanted to spend it like they had forever. Once at the center of the park by the fountain Tim let Cat go and she walked to the fountain. As she looked over the edge at her reflection she wished she could drown in the three feet of water. After a moment she saw something in her reflection she didn't like and smacked the water, disturbing the surface. She walked away from the fountain a bit and Tim walked up to her.

"There's still a chance it won't work right?" Tim asked.

"I don't know."

Cat replied as she clutched the necklace he had made for her, so that they'd never be apart. Tim gently touched her arm.

"Then I won't give up." He said.

Cat had to fight off her tears. He then turned her around with one push and embraced her.

"If this is our last day together I want to spend it with you like nothing else matters or exists." Tim said.

Tim then lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. Cat couldn't help but melt by his kiss, even though every second was crushing her heart. She no longer had any hope for anything and felt like a mindless doll. Deep in her subconscious her mind was tormented and vowing if she couldn't live with Tim she wouldn't live at all. She wouldn't kill herself, but the pain that continued to build as they spent the day together was enough to kill an immortal.

As dusk fell Tim and Cat went back to Tim's house, where they could spend the rest of the evening in his room dreading every second that passed…

Catarena was standing by Tim's window staring out at Gotham's skyline as it glittered in the distance like an island of stars. Tim sat on his bed watching her. He could tell she was thinking very hard about something.

"Are you afraid you'll turn into a monster?" Tim asked.

Catarena shook her head as she turned away from him to hide her frown.

"No. I wont this time." Cat replied sadly.

Tim would have been happy by her words but the emotion in her voice told him otherwise.

"But you are afraid of something. What is it?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing." Cat told him.

"Please tell me."

"No, I don't want you to feel guilty for obeying your father's wishes. I'll be fine." Cat lied.

"Then say that to my face." Tim said.

Cat paused for a moment but then turned.

"I'll be fine." She said again in a more convincing tone, "It's getting late… I should go." Cat said softly.

Tim walked up to her, he was going to touch her but he stopped. They couldn't be close any longer, they couldn't prolong the inevitable.

"Goodnight Catarena." Tim said.

"Goodnight." Cat replied as she went to the window, she couldn't bear leaving like a normal person.

"I'm sorry." Tim said before she left and she looked at him, "I'm sorry for not keeping my promise." He said.

Cat choked back some tears and managed to give him a nod with a small grin. Catarena then exited through the window making her way back home. When she was gone Tim sat on the edge of his bed and cried. The more he let him self think about it, the angrier he became at his father for being so selfish. Tim lay awake that night worrying about Catarena. He knew she was not all right.

Catarena returned to her room and dressed in a lavender nightgown for bed. The heaviness on her heart was getting worse. The more time that passed the more she realized she soon would be alone for eternity once again. There would be no one else like Tim, and she wouldn't let there be anyone else. The feeling was unbearable, like a whole part of her self was missing. As she stood on her balcony gazing at the stars the emptiness of space caused the heaviness in her heart to make her collapse. She sat there confused as to what was happening to her. Her whole body felt sick and weak, as if it was rejecting life. Catarena thought about calling for help as she made it to her bed but she had an idea of what was happening. She was afraid she was dieing of a broken heart but something told her this was different. And if she were to die she'd accept it and wait for Tim in the afterlife. Fatigue washed over Cat as she lay on her bed staring at the moon and stars from the balcony windows. The heaviness settled on her and a few tears escaped her eyes as they finally closed. Her breath became steady as the deepest sleep she ever had fell over her.

The next morning Alfred noticed Catarena was still in bed, thinking it odd of her he went in to check on her. When he saw her he knew something wasn't right, but tried to wake her any way.

"Miss Cat? Wake up." He said as he gently touched her arm, but Cat didn't wake.

Normally Cat would awaken when called no matter how much she needed one of her long rests.

"Oh dear…" Alfred said in worry.

He then left the room to fetch Bruce.

"Master Bruce, you must come immediately. It's Catarena." Alfred said over the intercom system of the house.

In the cave Bruce dropped what he was doing and ran up stairs, meeting Alfred in Cat's room. When he saw her he went to her just to confirm she was alive to ease his own heart. He could hear her steadily beating heart as he pressed his ear against her chest. Her pulse and breathing was just as steady.

"Did you try waking her?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to try again." Alfred said.

Bruce leaned over Cat and shook her gently.

"Cat… Catarena wake up." He said but still there was no change, but Bruce had one more idea, "Shadow, wake up." Bruce demanded in his Batman tone but it was no use.

Bruce frowned and caressed her head; he had an idea of what was happening to her. He then lifted one of her eye lids and saw that her eyes were vacant, as if her very soul had escaped from her body. Bruce moved her to a comfortable position and then got up.

"Call Dick, I need to contact Superman." Bruce said.

"But sir, Master Tim and his father will be here soon." Alfred said.

"I know." Bruce responded and then left.

When Tim and his dad arrived at Bruce's mansion Bruce and Alfred answered the door. Dick was already upstairs with Catarena. Tim could sense the distress in the air; he couldn't help but ask about Cat.

"Where's Catarena?" Tim asked.

Bruce thought about lying to Tim but it was his only hope to see his daughter awake again in his life time, it might even be his only hope to save her life.

"She's asleep." Bruce said.

Tim knew immediately what he meant by how he had phrased it.

"What…" Tim said in disbelief and he ran past them, making his way to Cat's room.

Tim's father became angry and followed his son. Bruce and Alfred followed as well.

When Tim reached Cat's room he stopped in the doorway and stared in horror. Tim went to the bed and leaned over Cat trying to wake her up.

"Cat wake up… Catarena… please wake up." He begged as he choked back tears.

His dad then entered the room in a rather sore mood.

"I don't see the emergency here Timothy. So she's asleep like those other times she told me about. We came here to take care of something." His dad said irritably.

Tim was getting angrier by the second, and turned to his dad.

"No dad, this isn't like those other times she told you about! This is different! Those other times she'd wake up when we told her to! But she won't wake up! And it's my fault! All because I wanted to please you! I'm such a fool!" Tim said angrily and he then looked down at Cat, tears were falling like rain from his eyes.

"What have I done…?" Tim whispered.

Mr. Drake was surprised by his son's out burst.

"Timothy…" He started to say but Tim cut him off.

"GET OUT! Everyone GET OUT!" Tim demanded darkly.

Dick, who had been sitting on the other side of Cat's bed, quickly got up and started to usher Tim's father out of the room. The man objected but Dick was insistent and was able to get him out before Tim yelled at them again. From the hall the group could hear Tim crying and talking to the unawake able Cat. Bruce then ushered them down stairs. Mr. Drake was completely shocked at what was going on and Bruce thought it would be a good idea to explain a little more to him, hoping it would change his mind.

In Cat's room Tim sobbed as he leaned over holding her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done something. I should have fought for you. I should have kept my promise. It's probably too late… but I'm keeping it now. I don't care what my dad does, I'm staying with you. Do you hear me?" Tim asked as he looked at her.

He caressed her head, as he gazed at her even more tears came to his eyes.

"How do I follow you? You didn't teach me how to follow you…"

Tim said sorrowfully as he started sobbing again. He held her with one arm as he sobbed into her neck.

"Come back… please come back." He whispered.

Back down stairs Bruce was trying to explain things to Tim's dad.

"What's so different about this time?" Mr. Drake asked.

"My daughter loves your son very much, and the thought of not being able to be with him made her very sick. Her body's way of reacting to this works differently now – Did you know it's possible to die of a broken heart? The mind can not fathom living without that person and the body rejects life. And since Catarena can no longer die from sickness her body fell into a coma like state. Where she will either, die a very slow and painful death, or sleep." Bruce told him.

"Would she ever wake up?" Mr. Drake asked.

"It's possible. But the chances of her waking up while any of us are still on this earth are slim." Bruce said.

He hated playing the guilt card but he knew the longer Cat slept the less likely she'd ever wake up again.

"Despite what you might think; Tim went behind everyone's back, even Catarena's, and changed him self. He hunted down the man who had changed her, took his research and did everything him self. He's very intelligent. He knew Catarena could not live an eternity alone. No human could live an eternity alone, watching loved ones grow old and die while they remain unchanged. To be brutally honest your son loves my daughter as much as she loves him. If you change him back, denying his love, it would send him to his death. What you saw a few minutes ago was only a sliver of his love for her. He may even have made up his mind to defy you and stay like her already. It's up to you to either forgive him and accept what he's done, or let him feel responsible for her death. Forgive me if I sound threatening or like I'm trying to guilt trip you but my daughter's life is in your hands." Bruce said with earnest.

Mr. Drake nodded nonchalantly, trying to take everything in, he sat quietly for several minutes sipping the tea Alfred had made for them. Before too long he stood and paused before he moved.

"I must speak to my son alone." He said and then went upstairs.

When his dad reached Catarena's doorway Tim sat up to look at him. Tim glared at his father and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I just want to talk." His dad said.

Tim turned to sit on the edge of the bed as his dad entered the room. Tim was prepared to defy his father but what his father had to say surprised him.

"You're not a fool Tim… I'm the fool. I was selfish and unwilling to try and accept what was going on. I was immature and I over reacted. Just saying this wont make up for what I've done but I am truly, deeply sorry. I realize I cannot hold on to you forever, and to take something away that is so precious to you would be a fate worse than death. You can stay like her and I will accept it… I have accepted it, and I'd like to know more about it. But not now. I'll leave you to tend to her… Maybe I'll ask Bruce… I pray you'll forgive me for what I've done." His dad said and then walked back out of the room.

Tim stared in awe for several minutes, unsure if he were dreaming or not, but he knew he wasn't and he was profoundly thankful for whatever Bruce had said to him. After a moment Tim turned to Cat and went to sit by her again. He smiled and caressed her cheek and ran his finger tips through some of her bangs.

"Did you hear that? He changed his mind. I'm right here… And I'll always be here."

Tim spoke softly as he then kissed her gently on the lips, half hoping she'd awaken like Sleeping Beauty. But to no surprise there was no change. Tim then felt the need to see his dad and he quickly made his way down stairs where everyone else was. Tim's dad turned around in time for Tim to embrace him warmly. Tim cried into his father's shoulder for a moment before he found his voice.

"Thank you… Thank you so much. I forgive you; of course I'd forgive you." Tim said tearfully.

His dad hugged him and patted his back. After a moment Tim stepped away from his dad and took a moment to compose him self.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tim asked Bruce.

"Superman is bringing Raven. She may be able to tell us something." Bruce said and Tim nodded.

"I'll be with Cat, it might help." Tim said and he went back upstairs.

Tim lay next to Cat, he was exhausted even though it hadn't been a particularly long day just yet. He prayed Raven would have some answers for them as he drifted off to sleep for a while.

Tim awoke the moment he heard someone coming, he noticed he hadn't been out long though it has seemed like hours; the feeling was starting to make it seem like along day after all. Luckily Raven and Superman walked into the room, Bruce was soon to follow them. Raven went to the other side of Cat's bed with out a word. She placed her left hand on Cat's forehead and closed her eyes for several minutes leaving the rest of the group in a silence that was deafening. Finally Raven opened her eyes and removed her hand as she looked up at them.

"She is in the deepest sleep I've ever seen. She's deeper than the REM state. She's dreaming in a part of her mind that I can't even get to. She's lost in this dream. It's up to her to realize this." Raven told them.

"What can we do?" Tim asked.

"Talk to her, be near her. Have everyone do this, the more the better. Since her senses are so heightened she might be able to sense people in her dream who aren't in the dream. It may help her to realize the truth."

Raven said as she sat her self on the bed next to Cat. The news she had to tell them seemed to ease the tension in the room. After Raven had her time with Cat it was Superman's turn. He ended up telling two stories involving Catarena. One was the story where they first met. Cat was only a little girl of five or so and Bruce had taken her with him on a business trip. On his way to the meeting a man tried to take Cat in a crowd, but Superman had stopped him. Superman admitted that the look on Bruce's face that day would have given away his secret fatherhood to her, had Superman been a better detective. Everyone laughed and Bruce did not enjoy being the center of amusement but looking back on the event made him smirk. The second story was about Cat learning to adapt to her abilities and how she had trouble with her strength and how she'd come to Metropolis to ask for his help. Superman went on to describe how she'd been afraid to touch anything, which brought on more laughter. After that it was decided that was enough for one day.

Bruce told Superman to tell the JLA members that Cat knew to visit at their leisure. It was also decided that Tim would sleep at the mansion and stay there until Cat woke up, and his dad would check up on him everyday.

Early the next morning The Flash and 'Jonn showed up to visit Cat. After they both took turns sitting by her 'Jonn offered to try his telepathy on her and Tim agreed to it, knowing it wouldn't hurt to try. The Flash stood by Tim, who watched anxiously as 'Jonn fell silent for several minutes. He wasn't able to stay long in Cat's dream and he wasn't able to contact her very well. He reported that the only thing he was able to get through to her was Oreos, which were his and her favorite cookie, and a poster of a generic green alien. He also reported that she'd seemed to get the clues but was interrupted and that was where 'Jonn lost his connection to the very deep dream world she was trapped in.

"Well that's better than nothing. Thank you very much." Tim said.

The Flash patted him on the back trying to get him to cheer up.

"I would gladly do it again but it's not wise to mess with someone's mind." 'Jonn said and Tim nodded.

Tim thanked them for coming and they left.

By late afternoon Tim was going stir crazy. He was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep incase Cat woke up; he also knew his body could last for weeks without sleep… it was hard to break a life long habit.

After a while Tim took to lying close to Cat again. He nuzzled the bridge of his nose under her chin and he then got close to her ear.

"Please wake up… I love you." Tim whispered sadly as he choked back more tears.

He was going to say more but the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him caught his attention. Tim sat up quickly as they walked in. Tim dried his tears, but Beastboy and Kid Flash were already frowning.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming." Tim said.

"How is she?" Beastboy asked.

"No change." Tim replied.

"She looks like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Have you tried kissing her?" Kid Flash asked and Tim cracked a smile.

Bart always said something to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I tried that." Tim told him and they laughed a little.

Soon it was time for Beastboy and Kid Flash to leave. Tim was left alone with Cat again. He sat by her doing the homework his dad had brought over from his school, but soon he could no longer focus on that and laid next to Cat again. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms but he was afraid to do so. Bruce had entered the room unnoticed by Tim and when he saw Tim he knew what Tim wanted to do.

"You can hold her you know. She won't break." Bruce said from the end of Catarena's bed.

Startled, Tim sat up quickly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Alfred made you some dinner. Tomorrow morning your father is coming for breakfast. You need to get out of this room for a while, and you need to eat. Superboy and Wondergirl might come by later. – She'll wake up. I know she'll wake up for you." Bruce said but Tim looked sad.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't know how. I've hurt her so badly." Tim said.

"Try speaking to her animal side. She was afraid of becoming a monster before, she might still be. That if she wakes up she'll become a monster, she doesn't know what's been going on. Let her know it's ok if Shadow wakes up." Bruce said and Tim nodded.

Bruce then left him with his dinner, but Tim wasn't hungry. He wanted to give what Bruce had said a try. He lay next to Cat and hesitated to wrap his arm around her, but soon he did so. He transformed and looked at her. He growled a deep sort of purring in his throat calling out to her, telling her to wake up, telling her it was ok to wake up. Watching her sleep made him realize his fatigue. He moved closer to her ear.

"Shadow… it's okay. Wake up. Please wake up. Wake up Shadow… Please Catarena wake up." Tim pleaded sorrowfully as he cried once again.

He sobbed into the nape of her neck. After a moment he lifted his head and rested it on her shoulder as he held her closer to him.

"You've gotta wake up… I cant live with out you." He whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Tim was so tired he didn't even wake up when Superboy and Wondergirl arrived.

"Shush! Let him sleep. He looks exhausted." Wondergirl said, scolding Superboy for being too loud.

"Should we leave?" Superboy asked.

"No, Batman said we only needed to sit by her for a while to get our scents in the air."

She replied and then nudged him forward. He was reluctant at first, but then sat on the bed next to Cat. The situation made him feel weird but Cat was his friend too and if it helped her he'd sit there all day. Superboy was also surprised Tim hadn't woken up yet.

"Wow." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that ever since he's been like her I haven't been able to walk in on him sleeping. As soon as I come in he wakes up, but…"

"Well, he's had a hard few days. I'm sure he hasn't been sleeping." Wondergirl said as she took her turn to sit by Cat.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Superboy asked.

"I think she will." She replied.

"And if she doesn't?" He asked.

"Then Tim might follow her. But we shouldn't think like that." She told him and he nodded.

They then decided it would be best to go.

"We can come back tomorrow if she isn't awake." Wondergirl said to Superboy, who nodded and they left.

Tim slept all through the night, having terrible dreams about losing Cat. In Cat's dream she was desperately trying to find her way back to him… she had been able to smell everyone's scents and knew she was dreaming, but she was having trouble finding her way back. But then there it was plain as day, her staff. It was on display in the cave and she took it, finally realizing what she was afraid of. She was The Shadow and she never gave up without a fight, and neither would Cat.

As the light of day filled Catarena's room she took her first deep breath in two days. As her breath became less patterned and back to normal she slowly willed her eyes to open. She could barely move and her body felt weak, but she could tell she hadn't been out for too long. She figured her weakness was due to the strain her body had taken. Cat could tell Tim was deep asleep and dreaming as he lay on her slightly with his arm around her. She smiled and moved her right arm to touch his arm gently. She could tell her strength was returning with every minute.

"Are you dreaming love?"

Cat asked him softly as he lightly twitched and his face flinched. It looked as though it were a bad dream.

"Is it a bad dream?" She asked as she caressed his arm.

"It's just a dream. It's not real. Wake up." Cat whispered just as he'd done for her.

"Wake up Tim." She said softly and he awoke with a slight start.

Cat dared not move to keep from startling him. As he fully awoke he lifted himself a bit to look at her. When his eyes fell on hers she smiled.

"Hi." Cat said, Tim was utterly shocked.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked.

"I could pinch you if you'd like."

Cat replied with a grin, as her fingers brushed his arm, she could see the tears welling in his eyes. He half laughed and sobbed at once and then embraced her with both arms as he buried his face into her neck sobbing. Cat rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's alright. This wasn't your fault okay? Please don't cry." Cat told him.

After a moment he stopped and he lifted his head to look at her, she smiled. She brushed his cheek with her fingers, whipping his wet face a little.

"See if you cry I'll cry, and then where will we be?" She said and he grinned.

He then leaned forward and captured her lips deeply. After a moment he pulled away, he could tell Cat had many questions. He knew of one without her even saying it and he transformed for her. She was a little confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

Tim grinned, showing his sharp white teeth.

"He changed his mind. Whatever Bruce said to him made him do it." He said as he transformed back to normal.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About two days. Which reminds me… I should go tell everyone you're awake." Tim said as he started to get up.

Cat managed to move her left arm enough to capture his hand in hers and she held it as tightly as she could to get him to stop. He turned to her, holding her hand.

"Don't go. Don't leave me." She whispered sadly.

He sat by her again and petted her head.

"I'm right here. I'll be here forever. But I promised I'd tell them the moment you woke up. I'll be right back." Tim said and Cat squeezed his hand again.

"Don't go."

Was all she could say.

"You could come with me?" He said.

"I'm not feeling myself right now, hard to move still." She said.

Tim became worried as he looked her over, he'd realized she hadn't moved much, but since Cat wasn't worried he relaxed.

"I could carry you?" He said.

Cat nodded and he moved to pick her up. He placed her left arm around his neck and slowly lifted her upper body.

"Who's down stairs?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure. Bruce said my dad was coming for breakfast… Are you sure I should be moving you?" He asked.

"My strength is returning every minute, its fine." She told him.

He helped her other arm to wrap around his neck and then moved his other arm under her legs and effortlessly lifted her into his arms. She rested her head lightly against his shoulder and chin as he proceeded down stairs.

When Tim reached the living room they saw that Dick was camped out on the couch, and when Tim got closer Dick lifted his head to see him. When he saw Cat he quickly got up and went to them, unable to say a word. Just then Alfred entered the room only to stop in his tracks.

"Heavens be praised." He said.

Dick went to the cave to tell Bruce. They returned shortly and Bruce went up to them.

"Welcome back." Bruce said and Cat smiled.


	15. TSF Catarena's Dream

TSF 3.5 – Catarena's Dream

*This is the dream Catarena gets lost in when she falls asleep in, **Incomplete Without You**. She must discover she's dreaming or become lost in the dream forever.*

(Wake Up!)

A voice deep in her subconscious demanded. Catarena slowly opened her eyes. It was about midday, but what day she did not know. The amount of light in the room told her it was about early spring. She was alone in her room, and could tell no one had been in her room in quite some time. Though she was unsure, her senses were playing tricks on her. Telling her people were there that weren't deciding it best not to panic she decided to get up and find some answers. She stood and immediately noted how long her hair had gotten. It was almost to her feet. (My hair is so long… How long was I asleep?) she thought to herself. Catarena noticed her strength and other abilities seemed strained to be used and figured it was the result of sleeping for so long, so she decided to leave her room to find someone.

In the halls she noticed how quiet the house was and she noticed how every place she went smelled like her room instead of differently as it should be. This confused her terribly, making her anxious. As she descended the stairs to the lower level she could hear a dog barking and much to her horror it ran toward her. She could also hear a boy's voice chasing the dog. Within moments the dog bounded up to her, barking and wagging its tail. He was a large black dog, lean and strong. Though the dog didn't appear to want to cause her harm, being part cat gave her a slight fear of dogs and she backed up against the wall on the first platform of the stairs. The dog continued to bark and wag its tail happily. Shortly the boy she'd heard ran over to the dog, not noticing Catarena at first. Cat noted how the boy looked like Tim and Dick as well as Bruce, with his black hair and light blue eyes. The boy looked up at her and smiled. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

"Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you." The boy said, referring to the dog.

"Who are you?" Cat asked cautiously.

"I'm Terry."

"How long was I asleep?" Cat asked.

"I think I should let your dad answer that. He's in the cave." He said.

Cat wanted to follow him, but she was still weary of the dog. Terry sensed this and joined her on the stairs.

"It's all right. Ace won't hurt you. I promise." He told her.

His words were comforting and gentle. It reminded her of Tim and in that second she knew Tim was no longer around…

Catarena followed Terry down to the Batcave. As they descended the stairs Catarena saw display cases to the right. Each case had a different costume in it. Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing… even Batman's. there was even a strange Batsuit on one end. It was completely black with a single red Bat symbol on the chest. Catarena had the strangest feeling that she'd seen it before. One the opposite end of the room was the batcomputer with a big black leather chair in front of it. As cat and terry got closer the chair turned and Cat could see who was in the chair. Catarena stared in shock at her elderly father. She walked up to him and fell to her knees in front of him. Tears were falling as she was finally over whelmed by all that was happening. Terry moved to help her but Bruce steadied him with a hand.

"Catarena don't cry. You did nothing wrong. You suffered so much I could not be angry at you for even a moment. You're my daughter and I love you. All that matters is that you're awake now. Do you understand?" Bruce said and Cat nodded as she dried her tears. She looked up at Bruce who smiled.

"Well, now that that's taken care of I'd like to introduce you to Terry. He's proven himself worthy of becoming the next Batman. I'm sure once you're back on your feet you'll want to test this statement." Bruce told her.

"Oh… yeah." Cat replied nonchalantly.

"In the mean time I think it would be a good idea for you to accompany Terry to his school for a little while to get acclimated with what has been going on while you've been asleep. Technology, news and such." He said and she nodded.

"That sounds fine. But … technology? Have that many things changed?" Cat asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure Terry will ease you into it all. You'll catch on quick as you always do." Bruce said and that was that.

Catarena was awake all night long. Over thirty years of sleep had caught up to her. She was dressed and ready for school long before the sun was up. She was even up before Bruce. He wasn't surprised to see her awake when he came into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked and she shook her head in response.

"You'll get back on track. Give it a few days."

"Do you ever sleep? You went to bed so late." She said.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." He said, something he'd said hundreds of times before but saying it now he wished he hadn't.

"Cat I…"

"It's okay. I'm a big girl. I know what you meant." Cat said.

Bruce wanted to say more but Terry arrived. After some goodbyes Cat left with Terry to drive to the metro station. Cat immediately understood why Bruce had suggested she go to school to see what's different. Everything kids joked about the past about flying cars wasn't far off. Catarena couldn't believe how much had changed.

Soon they were on the monorail system to Terry's school. They had the car to themselves. Terry wanted to get to school early to give Cat a chance to get used to everything. He watched her for a while, as she stared at the TV monitor a little fearfully as her hand held the charm on her necklace. Terry was going to try talking to her but his chance was ruined when a small group of Jokerz entered their car. Terry tried to get by Cat but he couldn't make it without attracting their attention. Terry could sense Cat's tension. She'd stared at them in shock when they came in but quickly averted her gaze to the floor as she stood against the handrail by the door. Terry wasn't surprised when one of the Jokerz noticed Catarena, she was very beautiful, and her abnormally long hair madder her stand out even more; if that was possible.

"Hey pretty girl. Saw you checking me out when we came in." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Terry tried to get to her but a few Jokerz quickly occupied him. Catarena twisted away from the ridiculous looking boy and went by the TV monitor, trying not to make eye contact with them. She was feeling cornered and she didn't like it. Something deep inside her was trying to get out but Cat was trying just as hard to keep it in.

"I cant help what my eyes see when someone enters my line of sight." Catarena told him, her voice sounding more confident.

But her boldness only made them push her more.

"NuAuh I saw how you looked at me, and I liked it." He said as he got closer to Cat, who had no where else to run.

She turned sharply, standing her ground.

"Back Off! I'm warning you!" She snarled.

Terry could see the fierceness in her eyes and remembered Bruce's warning about her emotions. He knew things were not looking good.

"Ooo! We're so scared. We just want you to pay the toll babe. How 'bout that pretty necklace." The Jokerz said as he reached for Cat's necklace but Cat swiftly slapped his hand away.

"Over my dead body!" She said darkly.

Her head was now bowed, her black hair veiling part of her face as she glared at them. They did not seem concerned about her icy stare. Terry frantically tried to talk her down; to calm her but Catarena wasn't listening anymore.

"I think that can be arranged." The Jokerz said evilly and Cat smirked.

"That's what you think." Cat replied.

(Wake UP!)

Cat heard in her subconscious, and on instinct Shadow awoke in her; in seconds the Jokerz were quickly knocked out by Cat's vicious and unexpected blows. When she was finished she stood close to Terry; her head bowed, her hair shadowing her eyes. She was growling deeply as she remained transformed for a moment. Terry was stunned but then snapped out of it.

"Catarena?" He asked softly, cautious to touch her. At his gentle voice she calmed and became normal again. After a second she quickly looked up in shock at what she had done. She was so ashamed in herself she started sobbing. Terry held her, bringing her eyes away from the scene.

"It's ok. They're just knocked out." He told her.

"I don't want to be a monster." She sobbed as she clutched her necklace again.

Terry wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure what she was talking about but he had an idea.

"You're not a monster." He said gently, which seemed to calm her down.

Soon they were at Terry's school and he showed Cat around after he told the principle they story Bruce told him to tell. After that more kids were showing up and Terry pointed out his friend Max.

"She knows about my secret and about yours but she's never seen you. She's kinda figured it out on her own. It's nice to have someone know, you know?" He said and Cat nodded as Max came over.

"Max, this is Catarena Wayne."

"Wait, The Catarena Wayne? His daughter? The one you told me was…" She said in shock and Terry nodded.

"Wow so you're the Shadow?" Max asked and Cat nodded.

"I was, yes." Cat said and Max was stunned.

Soon school was underway and Catarena followed Terry through his classes, taking everything in and yet in a daze. Before long it was lunch and she was staring down at the food in disgust. Nothing looked edible or as if it were actually made from meat. All she wanted was real meat but it didn't look as though she were going to get any so she decided not to eat. Terry sat down next to her at the table they were at.

"The food is terrible but deserts always good. Do you like desert?" He asked and Cat nodded.

"Here, go get yourself some. You use this as money. There should be enough on there."

He said as he handed her a credit card like object. Cat took it and went over to the desert buffet line. Everything looked wonderful but something special caught her eye. It was a small plate of cookies, her favorite cookies. She picked up the plate just to be sure and sure enough printed on the top of the black and white cookie was Oreo. Cat smiled and paid for the cookies. She returned to Terry's table but didn't feel like sitting in the noisy cafeteria. So she told Terry she was going to walk the halls. He said he'd join her after he ate and she nodded. Cat took her cookies and exited the cafeteria.

Though her victory with the cookies she still felt like something wasn't right with everything that was going on. She was confused by how everything had the same scent. The scent was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. And very now and then she'd smell someone who wasn't there. And despite all the people around her she couldn't smell there scents. She thought she were going crazy. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked the halls, and she didn't notice the top jock checking her out, Neilson as Terry had pointed out went after any girl he found interesting. As Catarena walked, enjoying her cookies, she stopped when she noticed a poster on the wall. It was a poster for some club but what caught her eye was the green alien, with a red cape on it. The clues that were coming together seemed familiar. The Oreos and the picture suddenly had a clearer meaning to her. She got the strangest idea that someone was trying to tell her something. Though as she was starting to piece things together someone tore her from her thoughts. She turned around to the grinning face of Neilson. Catarena was surprised to see him and quietly tried to dismiss her self from the uncomfortable situation. She knew the look on his face and she didn't want any part of it.

"So I hear you'll be coming to school here soon." He said and Cat nodded.

"Well, how about we go out on a date to welcome you to town." He suggested but Cat shook her head and moved away from him.

"No thank you. Besides Gotham is my home town." Cat told him but he quickly held her arm.

"Well then how about a welcome back to town date?" He asked as he cornered her against some lockers.

Cat felt her chest tightening up and panic setting in. Her emotions were running wild and she just couldn't get it together.

"I said no thank you. You don't even know me." She told him.

"Well that's what a date is for. To get to know each other better." He said as he got a little closer to her face.

Cat was freaking out, she was frozen where she stood, again holding the charm on her necklace. She was desperately trying to hold back the part of her she no longer wanted to be with.

"No, please leave me alone." Cat said as she choked back tears.

From the end of the hall Terry saw Neilson and Cat. He knew the look on her face from that morning, and sprinted to them.

"Hey leave her alone!" Terry yelled as he reached them.

Neilson stepped away from Cat a bit, pissed at Terry.

"Relax McGinnis we were just talking."

"Yeah right. She really looks like she wants to talk to you." Terry said and Neilson got a good look at Cat. Her bangs hid her eyes but tears streamed down her cheeks. Neilson was speechless. Terry touched Cat's arm and lead her away to a secluded area where she broke down crying. Terry held her, letting her sob into his chest. He wished he could take away the pain she was in. cat didn't know what was going on with the scents and the clues and the voices in her head. She wished they'd all go away. She wished she could just move on and forget it all. She managed to stop crying and look up at Terry. She could see his feelings for her on his face. He wanted to kiss her and as bold as it was he leaned forward. Despite this being what she wished, she knew it wasn't right. Something inside her was trying to tell her something, that much she knew.

(I love you. Please come back to me.)

The voice in her mind pleaded and at that moment she realized who's voice it was. She was now certain the things she was seeing were not real. Tim was calling her, trying to help her get home and she wanted to go home. Cat pushed Terry away gently and stepped away from him.

"No." She said firmly and Terry was surprised.

"He's here… he's been with me this whole time. I've got to find him. I've got to get back to him." cat said.

She was finally putting things together and she knew staying in the school another second wasn't going to help.

"Wait find who?" Terry called after her when she ran from the room.

Catarena ran through the city trying to think of what to do. After a while she made her way to a roof top over looking the city and watched the sunset. She held the necklace with one hand wondering what would happen if she pressed the locator button. Deciding it wouldn't hurt she pressed it. It beeped but nothing else happened. She didn't even know if Tim existed in the fake reality she was in. After a while more Cat heard Tim in her head again, only this time it was his cat side speaking, telling her to wake up, and telling her it was ok to wake up.

(Shadow… it's okay. Wake up. Please wake up… wake up Shadow… Please! Catarena Wake up!)

Tim's voice pleaded to her. Cat started crying.

"I'm trying! I don't know how. I don't know what to do! … Wait. Shadow? That's it!" She said aloud to no one and she stood, trying to transform but something wasn't letting her. Something was blocking her ability to transform and she had a feeling it was her own doing.

(You've gotta wake up. I cant live without you.)

Tim's voice pleaded again. Cat fell to her knees in frustration.

"I'm trying. I don't want to stay here anymore. How do I find you?" She whispered as she bowed her head, she could smell his scent close to her, it was all around her and she sobbed in defeat.

"I'm right here."

A voice from behind her said and Cat turned quickly, startled.

"Who are you?" Cat asked and the older man in front of her held out a familiar object. Tim's necklace.

"I've probably changed a lot haven't I?" The man asked.

Cat's eyes widened in shock. She figured the man before her was Tim in this reality. Catarena could not believe the man standing before her was Timothy Drake. He had let him self go. He was slightly over weight and out of shape. She knew this was not her Tim. Her Tim would not let him self go, Robin or not. You don't stop training with the Batman cold turkey, you retain that régime forever. Cat needed some more time to figure out what was going on so she figured she'd talk to him for a bit. Catarena eyed him to show her displeasure in how he looked.

"You broke your promise." Cat stated dryly.

"I'm so sorry Catarena, but you know I had to obey my father. I was so unfair to him." He said.

Catarena stood and glared.

"And me? Did you ever think about me and the pain you've caused me? …The pain you're still causing me. Living in this future is like Hell!" She said darkly. Tim wanted to say something more but Terry interrupted as he landed on the roof in the Batsuit.

"Catarena I've been searching for you everywhere. Is this who you had to find?" Terry asked.

"No he is not my Tim. I do not belong here. I need to wake up." Cat told him.

"What are you talking about? You are awake." Terry said.

"And what do you mean I'm not Tim. Cat, it's me don't you recognize my scent?" Tim added.

Catarena was getting angry and knew it's what she needed; she needed to awaken the sleeping animal within her.

"I am not awake! And you are not my Tim. Despite his loyalty my Tim would not give up. He would not break his promise. He is with me now. He has never left my side. I can smell his scent next to me even clearer now. I must go home. I must wake up." Cat told them as she stood firmly at the edge of the roof.

"But Catarena, I love you." Terry stated bluntly, older Tim was shocked but Catarena glared.

"You don't even know me. You just met me. I know what this is now. I am dreaming about a twisted future I visited with Batman. But this is not what happened. My Tim was with me in that future even then, and he will stay with me when I wake up from this nightmare. I know who I am now. I am the Shadow, and I do not give up. If you are in this future Terry, you will not become Batman so easily… And you," she said turning to Tim, "will be as you were meant to be. – Goodbye. Thank you for helping me see the truth." Catarena said as she then let her self fall off the roof spreading her arms as if she were flying. She could hear Terry and Tim objecting but soon their voices faded and her feet hit cold stone. She stumbled as she came to a stop, just as she'd thought, in the batcave. She was in control of the dream at last. To her left a beam of light shown her sword in a display case. She walked up to it and took the weapon out, holding it familiarly in her hands. She opened it a little to read the Kanji engraved by the hilt.

"I'm ready to wake up, Shadow."

Cat said to herself and a light turned on leading up to the house. Cat looked up the stairs to the manor and saw a figure in the light. It was too bright to see the figure's face but Cat know who it was. She ascended the stairs to meet the figure, who extended a hand to Cat. Cat took her hand and smiled at Shadow's grinning face. As soon as their hands touched Shadow disappeared and Cat was left in the light. Cat then went up to her room and stood by her bed. She knew now that the familiar scent everything had was her room and she knew she was sleeping on her bed with Tim next to her. She only needed to return to her bed. She stood on the edge of her bed. Gripping her sword she took a deep breath and then let her self fall, where the early light of dawn finally reached her eyes causing them to open at last to the real world.


	16. TSF The Future Is Now

The Shadow Files 5 – The Future is Now

*Based off Teen Titans Vol. 4*

The team had unsuccessfully been brought back to ten years from their present and things are strange. Superboy has gone to talk to his older self and Shadow has gone to talk to Robin about his older self.

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing her agitation.

"I don't know, something about you… the older you. The way he looked at me… didn't feel right. He doesn't feel right. I asked him where I was… He said I was gone." She told him.

"Like?"

"Yes, it was what his words implied. But if I was dead you'd think he'd be happier to see me. Wouldn't you?" She said.

"Yes, I know I would."

Robin told her as he touched her arm and she smiled, but they didn't get to talk further. Superboy came rushing in and immediately Shadow could tell things were not looking good. Robin tried to tell him that talking to his future self about what to look out for was never a good thing.

"This is different. I went down there to talk to this Superman, to me, and I saw… I just saw the Titans, I mean us… Superman… he burned Deathstroke's arm off!" Superboy finally spat out.

"What?" Robin asked in surprise.

"I'm telling you in the future… we're psychos! We're jerks! We're freakin' Bad Guys!" Superboy exclaimed.

"Calm down Superboy. We're getting out of here." Shadow told him and they headed for the door.

"Sometimes I hate when you're right." Robin said to Shadow quietly as they quickly went to get the others.

"Me too." Shadow replied as they arrived at Cyborg's door.

Soon the team was on their way out but they ran into Deathstroke who was also escaping. Superman then burst through the wall to catch him with the other older Titans. They were running for it after Deathstroke escaped but the older Titans were right on them. Raven tried to teleport them all but they lost Robin.

When they landed this was realized, but Raven couldn't teleport back, she needed to rest. Their destination had been reached and Bart explained there was a time machine in the museum for the Flash. So they tried to go in but ended up not finding what they needed and set off an alarm. Upon exiting the building they meet up with the good guys. Shadow got the shock of her life when she saw herself standing with them. Shadow walked straight up to herself.

"I don't understand… Batman said I died."

"And you knew he was lying…" She replied, "The rest of your questions can wait till we're at H.Q." She added and they were off.

Upon arriving there were a million questions explaining everything but Shadow did not get her answers. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she started grilling herself for answers. All anyone could do was watch.

"Where is he!?" She asked, indicating Bruce.

"Dead."

"And everyone else?"

"Dead. Everyone is dead." Future Shadow said.

Cat was shocked and horrified, confusion clouded her mind.

"Why aren't you with Tim?! What's wrong with him?! This isn't how it's supposed to be! He promised! He promised me!" She screamed at herself as she broke down in a panic.

She fell to her knees and Future Shadow kneeled by her and held her close to her.

"Calm down Catarena." She said soothingly. Cat started to calm down and looked up at herself.

"You know that the minute you set foot here the future will be changed once you return. This possibility may already be extinguished." She told herself, who nodded.

"I want to go. I want Robin back now!" Shadow said forcefully a growl escaping her throat, but she didn't get an answer because future Flash showed up telling them the others were coming. He was hurt and soon Superman burst through the wall and it was a fight. But future Shadow grabbed Shadow and told Vic they were going to find Robin, some of the others followed as well. Superboy freed Robin and just before he and Batman were to fight Shadow ran in at top speed grabbing Robin and throwing him away from the fight.

"My fight!" She snarled.

Robin was stunned but understood slightly when Shadow's future self showed up next to him. Shadow was getting angrier by the second as she stalked Batman in her cat form. He was using her father's house, his name… and sullying it. She snarled as Batman grinned at her.

"Temper Temper Cat. You know it's not good to go into a fight like that."

"Shut the fuck up you murderer! I can smell the blood!" Shadow yelled as she went at him but he blocked every punch and kick.

"Murderer? But Kitten you murdered first." Batman said trying to get her off her guard.

He accomplished his goal by kicking her hard in the chest. Robin tried to go and help but future Shadow stopped him.

"She must fight him alone." She told him.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"So that she is determined not to let hit future happen, and you must watch. To hate what you've become here. You must become one with her. A team of one with two beings. Keep nothing from each other. Our minds are brilliant because of our abilities. Never stop learning or training, together. Share what you learn always. Do you understand? You must become the cat." She told him and he nodded.

Shadow got up growling and snarling, every second she was becoming more animal like.

"Soon we'll see the old ways just aren't solving anything. You'll kill Batman's greatest adversary. You'll have your first taste of blood very soon." He said.

"Never!"

Shadow snarled as she lunged for him. She made contact, breaking his nose.

"Nice move but I've got more. Now I'm stronger than you for sure Catarena." He said as he went for her again but only managed to snag her cloak, pulling it off her and she swiftly got away by using her cat abilities to their fill. She snickered as she stared at him from her perch atop a shelf.

"Don't you get it? Just because you're older doesn't mean you'll beat me so easily! You've become a coward behind a gun!"

"The gun that killed Bruce's parents! I'm redeeming a tool of evil!" Batman said.

"Bull shit! A tool of evil is a tool of evil no matter whose hand it's in! You are not the Tim I know! He would never be like you!" Shadow snarled as she leapt from her perch with a flip and landed on Batman's collar bone. He went down and Shadow started slicing his costume to pieces completely outraged by how horrible he was being as Batman.

"You're in my father's house… wearing his mantel, sullying its good name and using the weapon that killed his parents to murder! You don't deserve that symbol!" Shadow yelled as she prepared to punch him with all her might but Batman pulled out the gun quicker than she could react and pistol whipped her across the room. She was disoriented and bleed from the head briefly. Batman got to her quickly and grabbed her by the neck chocking her and holding the gun to her sternum. Shadow grinned as she saw Robin watching in shock and horror. Her older self was holding him back.

"Shoot me. I dare you!"

Shadow said menacingly and Batman faltered as he realized what would happen if he did. Shadow broke free of him and jumped onto his shoulder while he was still standing. She was on her knees clenching her thies tightly around his neck. She slashed at his head to rip the hard cowl. She dug her claws in and ripped the cowl off his head.

"Stop wearing this costume!"

She yelled angrily as the cowl and cape ripped free. She jumped off him, throwing him off guard slightly but she didn't give him a chance to recover. She was moving faster than she ever had, but it wasn't out of rage or anger but pure determination to stop this future from happening. She slashed his face causing blood to blind his eyes momentarily as she jumped on him again sinking her fangs into his shoulder. Clenching her jaw tightly he yelled and she dug her claws into his back, tearing his costume and flesh. Batman hit her off of him and transformed being the one to attack this time.

"If that's how you want to play…" He said as he sprang on her. He sank his fangs into her right arm and also dug his large claws into her back causing her to bleed profusely. She roared with agony but she wasn't giving up. She used her left arm to punch him off her and she moved like darkness, swift and deadly. She broke his arm with one kick he stumbled and she jumped on him again using her momentum to come down on his collar bone snapping it like a twig. She kneeled on his sternum causing him pain to breathe from some broken ribs.

"I will stop this… at all costs." She said with a growl.

She beat him in the head again.

"Stay down this time!" She said fiercely.

Once she knew he wouldn't attack her again she got off and picked her cloak up off the floor.


	17. TSF Giving In And Letting Go

TSF 7.5 - Giving In and Letting Go

-Takes place during Teen Titans vol. #6-  
*Robin's 98th failed attempt to clone Conner. He becomes angry and starts to break things. Shadow simply watches, but speaks when he calms a little*

"Maybe he doesn't want to come back." She said softly.  
Robin looked up with a questioning look.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You know cats can see spirits… Conner's spirit passed on. He's not coming back Tim." She told him softly.  
"I have to try. I'm failing my best friend." Cat frowned under the shadows of her hood.  
"You know you cant bring him back like this. And if you could, he wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be Conner and it would never be the Superboy we knew." She said calmly, trying to keep from crying.  
"Don't you understand? I've lost too many people Catarena. I want one back. I want my best friend back. I want Conner back… I miss him so much." Tim said as he started to cry, which brought on cat's tears.  
She keeled in front of him and touched his gloved hand.  
"You think I don't? I understand you very well." She said as she used her free had to pull her hood down.  
Her cheeks were stained with tears.  
"It will only get worse from here. I tried to warn you not to be like me I tried to warn you of the pain. Why… why didn't you listen to me? I didn't want this for you." She said as she sobbed in front of him.  
He brushed her wet cheek to get her attention. She looked up at him.  
"Don't blame your self. My pain is not your fault. This would have happened regardless of my decision. I didn't listen because I love you. I just didn't know the pain would come so quickly." He said as they looked at each other, both with tears rolling down their cheeks.  
"Marry me." He said.  
"What?"  
"Right now, let's go. I've been putting it off for a year." He said.  
"You know things are still too crazy right now." She said and he sighed.  
"I know. I'm just sick of waiting."  
"Me too." She replied, knowing what he was implying.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" He said as he brushed her cheek.  
Cat's heart began to pound.  
"We're both adults. No one would look down on us. Haven't we waited long enough?" He asked as he leaned forward to kiss Cat.  
After a moment he pulled away to look in to her eyes.  
"Yes we have." Cat whispered.  
Tim grinned and they made quick work of getting back to the room they shared.  
After checking if Rose was there to ambush him again Robin started to kiss Shadow. As they kissed, Robin unzipped her corset from the back and pulled it off her shoulders from the front. Her cloak draped over her shoulders, making a diamond shape from the cleavage of her bra, she had chosen to wear a normal black bra that day and Tim was grateful. He pulled her close against his body, running his hands along her back as he kissed her. But his gloves inhibited his sense of touch and so he ditched them. Shadow's hand drifted to his waist where she unhooked his utility belt. It fell to the floor with a thud, and just as quick Shadow let loose Robin's cape, which floated to the ground to join the started collection of clothing and accessories. Robin paused from kissing her to remove the top half of his costume, leaving him bare chested. He then gently took each of her arms to remove her wrist guards, kissing her bare forearms as he went; they also joined the collection on the floor. He brushed her flushing cheek; he knew she was nervous, as was he, but they had been waiting so long to finally be one. He kissed her, playing his tong into her mouth as he pulled her close for a crushing kiss. After a moment he stopped and unhooked her cloak. It dropped to the floor and he started moving forward to back Catarena up to the bed all while he kissed her. Never losing a beat Tim followed Cat onto the bed. He kneeled on all fours over her. He trailed his kisses down her body until he stopped at her pants. He undid her belt buckle as he gazed into her eyes. There was a nervous longing as she watched his hand. When he unzipped her pants he moved on to her boots. He was grateful she had switched to boots that zipped up on the sides. He pulled them off and got back to work on her pants. He pulled them off, revealing her black panties underneath. He tossed the pants to the floor and got to work at removing his own. Soon he stood before her free from all clothing, spare his mask, which he kept on just incase, despite everyone knowing his identity at the Tower. Cat's heart pounded as he kneeled on the bed at her feet. He lifted her right leg and started kissing it, traveling up her leg to her panties. Once he reached them he pulled the delicate fabric off, tossing them behind him. He then crawled over her to kiss her deeply. There was an urgency and longing in the kiss that ran deep. With one hand he removed her bra and placed his hand over her breast. Cat moaned as she wrapped her arms around Tim's neck. In a small burst of excitement Tim moved Cat to put her in the right position for him. Tim stopped kissing her to look into her eyes. He slipped his arm under her head, resting his weight on it. He brushed her face and bangs, getting some of them out of her eyes. He could almost hear her heart pounding through her chest, it matched his own. There was no need to double check if they wanted to go through with this. Tim reached his right hand back to caress her thigh. She lifted her leg slightly and he gripped her hip to help guide himself into her. He went slowly to prevent causing her discomfort but no matter who you are the first time has some of it. Cat flinched as he entered her fully. Settling himself inside her he laid on top of her for a moment to capture her lips.  
"I love you."  
He whispered but before Cat could respond their moment was compromised by someone who was about to enter their room. On instinct they transformed to conceal their naked bodies from sight. The door opened a second later to reveal Rose, who had not expected to find them in such a state; but she instantly took advantage of their position. Robin glared at Rose as his ears bent back in annoyance. Cat began to growl; Tim could tell she was getting angry.  
"Well, well look what we have here." Rose said.  
"Get out Rose." Robin demanded.  
"I've never seen your Darker side Robin, it's something!" Rose said, but then turned her words to Cat noticing she was getting angrier.  
"But what would daddy think if he knew you were in such a position kitten." Rose toyed, knowing Cat was stuck where she was.  
Cat snarled and jerked under Tim's weight. Tim groaned in slight pain and moved to pin Cat down.  
"Aghh don't move Shadow." Robin groaned and Rose smirked.  
"Yeah kitten don't wanna damage his goods do ya." Rose teased and Shadow roared fiercely.  
Rose laughed.  
"I wouldn't be so calm Rose. You're lucky she can't get up. I'm holding her down for your own good. Now get out!" Robin demanded again but Rose didn't budge.  
Just then Eddie and Wonder Girl appeared in the doorway, curious about the racket. They stopped in shock at the situation.  
"Hot Damn!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"Get Out!" Robin yelled with a roar, which was enough to get everyone to leave at once.  
The door shut and Robin gave a verbal lock command. He then took himself out of Cat and continued to lay over her in case she was still angry, their moment was ruined but it may have been for the best.  
"I'm sorry, I should have known to lock it." Robin said.  
"This was probably a sign." She replied, her mood calming as she transformed to normal, as did Robin.  
"You don't think this'll get 'round to Batman do you?" He asked as he let her get up to dress.  
"I don't think you have to worry. He'd probably be surprised to hear we haven't yet." She said as she dressed.  
Tim could sense her sadness, he felt terrible that they hadn't gotten married yet.  
"I promise we'll be married soon. One day you'll wake up and it'll be the day. Just out of the blue. A few of our closest friends is all we need right?" He said.  
Cat gave him a nod before she pulled up the hood of her cloak. Tim knew her mood hadn't improved very much. It had reduced to a melancholy state on a hair trigger. Tim finished dressing and sat on the bed as Cat stood by the window with her back to him. After a little while there was a knock at the door. Robin stood and unlocked the door. Wonder Girl walked in with a frown on her face, clearly sorry for walking in on them earlier.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"It's alright." Robin replied.  
Wonder Girl wanted to talk with Cat, knowing how she must feel. She stepped forward but Robin stopped her.  
"No. Give her a little while." He warned.  
Shadow turned and left the room without saying a word to them.  
She went into the common room. Eddie and Rose were there. Eddie wanted to apologize but sense Cat's agitation. Rose on the other hand smirked at Cat.  
"I'm curious kitten, did I interrupt your first time?" Rose asked.  
Shadow snarled and sprang on Rose before she could blink. Shadow grabbed Rose by the throat, slamming her against a counter top.  
"You have no idea what it's like to be a 27 year old virgin! I do not have a problem with you Rose. You seem to think everyone hates you… I vouch for you. Do not make an enemy of me Rose. And I'd stop messing with Robin if I were you. I'm not playing anymore." Shadow seethed darkly and then let her go. She stalked out of the room to the roof.  
No one bothered Catarena for some time but Wonder Girl really wanted to talk to her. Shadow glared at the horizon slightly as Wonder Girl sat beside her.  
"I know you want to be alone, but I thought we could have some girl talk." She said and after a moment Shadow nodded.  
"That would have been your first time right?" Wonder Girl asked and could tell she had made Shadow uncomfortable.  
"I just know how you feel. Before Conner… we did it, at the farm in the barn. The next morning I woke up and Conner was outside. I went to find him but ran into Clark's parents. I was wearing Conner's shirt, making it obvious what we'd done. I was so embarrassed but it was the first time I'd ever felt so alive. What I'm trying to say is I could tell you guys were rushing, full of pent up lust and longing. If you do it before your wedding don't rush. You'll have plenty of years to make love to each other but you'll always remember your first time. No matter how awkward it may be at first it will be magical. Later on you'll probably laugh at what happened tonight." Wonder Girl said.  
Shadow laughed a little.  
"You're probably right. When did you surpass me in wisdom?" Shadow asked as she turned to Wonder Girl, who grinned.  
"Only for a little while." She replied and they laughed together.


	18. TSF Till Death Do We Part

TSF 8 – Till Eternity Do We Part

(Follows Teen Titans vol. 8)

"Hey there you two. Miss us?"

Robin and Shadow turned, shocked to see the future Conner and Bart standing before them. Things were turning out to be a very bad day.

Their future selves were back and things were changed but still down the ten years from then path. Shadow was surprised to see herself with Batman. Though, after a minute she was no longer surprised. She knew she must give in just to be with Tim. To stand by him and protect him no matter what he chooses or does. She loves him too much. She also knew her future self was not a killer; thought she pretends to be darker like the others, and in her act of darkness she doesn't speak human so that Batman (Tim's future self) would be the only one able to understand her. Present Shadow could tell Future Tim still does not embrace his cat side too often; while Future Shadow was transformed all the time.

Their future selves have imprisoned the JLA members in order to make the younger heroes do what needs to be done to insure that the future happens the way they want it to go. They learned that Tim will successfully clone Conner and Bart.

Shadow can tell Robin is angry with himself for breaking his promise to her and he verbally lashes out at Batman (his future self).

"If that's true then how do you explain my continued existence? That you've not yet wised up despite all the dead loved ones in your life lately is an insult to their memories. But you still have it in you to step up before it's too late. As you both can see even your precious Shadow steps up. So you won't have to feel bad about breaking her promise." Batman said to Robin.

"And by 'step up' you mean kill, right?" Robin spat back.

Conner stepped between them before an argument really brakes out. Shadow began to think of ways to permanently stop this future from happening for good. She ran over her and Tim's prior conversation after the first trip to the future. Cat wasn't about to kill him just yet, they still had options.

Shadow, Robin and M'Gann were sent to Gotham to deal with Scorch. With them separated it was easier for their future selves to get under their skin. Robin and Shadow went to help evacuate the building while M'Gann dealt with Scorch. While in the building trouble ran into them. Prometheus found them. Robin could have taken him easily with Shadow's help but before she could react Batman grabbed her in a strong hold.

"You stay out of this; he needs to learn on his own." Batman said.

Shadow struggled against him but then threw her to herself. Future Shadow held her tight but Shadow had stopped struggling slightly when future Shadow whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, but watch. I know you're thinking of changing things. There may be a way." Future Shadow said in her cat speech.

Shadow watched as Prometheus beat the crap out of Robin. Robin bought himself a few seconds by launching him out the window and Batman tried to get to Robin. Robin was defiant still and kicked Batman down, knocking the gun from his hand. Robin went for the gun and Shadow's heart skipped a beat with an epiphany.

"I will make a real difference!"

Robin said as he held the gun to his head. Batman eyes went wide.

"Starting with us." Robin added.

Batman tried to talk him out of it with some silly speech about condemning more lives than he'd save by pulling the trigger. Robin didn't get to act further because Prometheus was back. Shadow now understood what she had to do. She had to be the one to impact Robin to change permanently. In such a way that nothing could ever fight to change it. She had to show him what he had to become. As Robin fought Prometheus Batman was growing tired of it and decided to step in and lend a hand. Future Shadow let Shadow go. The flames were put out and Prometheus was taken care of. Batman then gave Robin a list of things for him to think about; while he helped rescue people. Robin was in shock by his words and Batman moved to hand him the gun but Shadow acted before the gun went to Robin's hand. She snatched the gun and kicked Batman down at her future self's feet. Batman and Robin were shocked.

"What are you doing?!" He asked; a slight horror to his voice.

Robin's face turned to terror when he realized what she meant to do.

"What does it look like?"

She replied with a grin and before either of them could act she cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, piercing her heart at point blank range. She was frozen for a moment, eyes wide at the shock of it. Blood gushed from her chest wound; more than usual as her body went into overdrive to make new blood and heal the wound. It was useless, her heart had exploded from the strain; she'd be dead in a moment. She slumped to her knees. Robin was frozen in horror across the room.

"Good girl." Future Shadow said and she began to fade away.

Batman was furious, he tried to grasp for Future Shadow but his hands went right through her.

"What have you done!?" He fumed.

"I'm… making a … difference. I told you… I would… stop it."

She struggled to get the words out, it was harder to breath and she fell onto her side. She twitched slightly as her life faded but she managed to turn her head to look at Robin across the room. She wanted to say something to him but in her effort she passed, staring blankly at nothing. Her future self fade completely and Batman yelled in anger an agony.

"NOOOO!"

He half growled as he went for Shadow's lifeless body. Robin was in shock, staring at Shadow but when he saw Batman going for her he snapped. He moved silently and like the night, hitting Batman away breaking his collar bone with one hit. When Batman recovered he stared at Robin, eyes wide in disbelief. Robin glared at Batman, transformed and snarling seething at Batman, making sure he wouldn't make another move toward them. Robin looked to Shadow then as if he could break down at any second. Robin brushed Shadow's cheek and closed her open eyes, his fingers then rested on her neck. She had no pulse and she was already going cold. At that moment Robin understood. Robin's eyes locked onto Batman's, he stared down his future self with a deathly immortal glare. Batman shrunk under the weight of the stare; in an instant things were changed forever. Robin grasped the front of his costume, all while staring at Batman. Robin began ripping his costume off. The fabric tore easily under his strength, leaving him in only the Kevlar body armor vest underneath. His future self began to fade. Tim growled at Batman who then disappeared forever with the same shocked expression. Robin was no more… only Dark remained. Dark frowned deeply as he looked back at Shadow, but he couldn't fall apart yet. He lifted her limp upper body into his strong arm, supporting her head with his arm. He brushed his hand over her head and choked back tears. He needed a moment after all, a moment to memorize what had happened so that it would never happen again.

"I understand now, love. I'll make it right."

He promised as he kissed her forehead.

At that moment all the future Titans began to change and disappear. The future Lex was outraged. But the Starro were still coming, they needed to be taken out.

M'Gann soon found Dark and Shadow.

"Robin, we have to leave. Something strange is going on; our future selves are disappearing and the Starro… Robin? Robin, are you hearing me?"

She asked as she walked up to him and touched his shoulder. It was then she noticed the blood and that he were transformed.

"I am not Robin anymore."

He said as he lifted Shadow up and stood. M'Gann gasped in horror and sadness at seeing Shadow when he turned to face her. Dark ignored the horrifying questions on her face.

"Let's go M'Gann. It's time to end this. I'm the only one who can end it for good." Dark told her.

M'Gann nodded and they left.

By the time Dark and M'Gann got to the rest of the Titans the Starro were all but taken care of. As they got closer more future Titans disappeared and Lex was beside himself. The younger Titans stopped and stared at Dark when he came into view, still transformed and carrying Shadow's dead body in his arms. Blood still soaked her costume. Cassie gasped with tears in her eyes at Shadow. Cassie wanted to touch Shadow to make sure but Dark seethed under his breath in warning and she stopped. Dark frowned at Cassie in apology and then looked at Conner, the clone he would create. He gave Conner the same frown, but Conner did not share Dark's sadness as Cassie had. He did not have the real Conner's memories. Dark understood then the meaning in Shadow's words from a conversation months before.

"It wouldn't be our Conner. Conner's spirit has moved on."

Shadow's voice played in his head.

"Good bye Conner."

Dark said to the future Conner and he disappeared along with the rest of the future Titans that were still there. Lex was the only one left and he stormed up to Dark but stopped dead when his eyes fell on Shadow.

"No… Catarena." He breathed.

Dark glared at his words in shock. Lex looked into Dark's eyes and understood what had happened; he knew there were no changing things now. Lex then faded away and it was all over. The Titans gathered around Dark. Everyone was silent in sad remorse for the fallen Shadow. Dark didn't pay them any attention and went up to Batman, the one and only Batman.

"It is time." Dark said and Batman nodded. "When she wakes up…" Dark began but Kid Devil interrupted.

"Um Ro…" He began but Dark quickly shot him a look for the name he was about to say.

"Dark…" He corrected quickly. "She's… not… she's dea…"

"She is not dead." Dark stated flatly. "We can never die… When she wakes up we will get married right away. So we will have to be prepared." Dark said to Batman, who nodded. "I will no longer be Robin. And I will no longer lead the Titans. I move that we make Titan's Tower a place for us and all young heroes and meta-humans to come and be with others of their kind. To either train or just for companionship. We should no longer fight as a team unless called in dire need by the JLA or our predecessors."

Dark spoke with immortal wisdom and authority. The four JLA members before him nodded in agreement.

"Then it is settled."

Dark said and he then turned to his friends shocked faces.

"I am sorry my friends, but us fighting together is doing the future no good at all. It is time I become what I am, and take my place in this life. Shadow and I will take our place at Batman's side as his Dark Shadow… as Gotham's Dark Shadow. We are not leaders. We are protectors. I know it must seem so selfish but we have to train for the future. And not just for Gotham's future… for the world's. We are immortal; we no longer live by the rules that bind you to the earth." Dark said.

All was silent for a moment as the young Titans took in Dark's words. They were stunned at how suddenly he could change. How suddenly he could sound so much older than they.

"But you have eternity." Supergirl said.

Dark half laughed.

"No I do not. I am already so far behind. You saw what happened. As soon as I embraced being Dark all of the future Titans disappeared. My staying Robin is not an option any more. I promise nothing will change the friendship between us. We will still come to the Tower to train, or to 'hang'. You must see what I am saying?"

"We do… it's just sad. It seems like we just got the team back together. But we understand and so will the others. We wish you the best of luck, Dark." Cassie said and everyone agreed.

"Thank you. But now I must take care of…"

Dark couldn't finish the sentence. Batman came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dark knew the longer Shadow remained dead the more it tortured him as well.

"We get your meaning… it's not our place, but I'm sure we're all worried about Shadow. She's our friend. As weird as this sounds; we'd like to go with?" Kid Devil asked, Cassie and Supergirl agreed; Rose was too stubborn to admit it.

"I don't see why not. It may not be pretty." Batman warned them and they nodded. Batman and Dark then lead the young Titans to the Bat-cave with Superman and Wonder Woman. Alfred was ready and waiting, though he frowned with deep sadness as Dark placed Shadow on the bed he had prepared. Alfred attached heart monitor wires to her but as soon as he did so they shrieked loudly and he quickly turned off the sound. Alfred then excused the others for a moment by putting up a curtain while he and Dark cleaned Shadow up and took off her costume. They put a tight white fabric on her to cover her up, and then let the others back in.

"What do we do?" Dark asked Batman.

"She needs a massive jolt of electricity to jump start her nerves and get them to send signals to her brain again. A few shocks from a defibrillator should do it." Batman told him.

Alfred began preparing the machine.

"Like jump starting a car?" Kid Devil asked.

"That's the idea." Superman replied.

Batman watched Dark stare at Shadow, he could tell Dark was nervous.

"Would you like me to?" Batman asked Dark.

Dark took a deep breathe.

"No that's alright. I need to learn how to do this."

Dark said as he took the paddles from Alfred. Alfred turned the sound back on the heart monitor so they would be informed of the progress. The machines long beep seemed ear splitting.

"Tell me exactly what to do. I don't want to mess this up." Dark said.

"You can't mess it up. Just press them to her and count to five. Breathe for her a few times and compress her chest, then shock her again and repeat the process." Batman said.

"For how long?" Dark asked.

"Until we see some change on the machine." Batman said, implying the heart monitor.

Dark nodded and prepared to shock Shadow, making sure everyone was clear. He then counted to three in his head and then pressed the paddles to Shadow's chest. Her body jerked from the jolt and the heart monitor went crazy. Dark counted to five and stopped. He handed the paddles off to Alfred and began breathing for Shadow, covering her mouth with his and breathing deeply several times. He then compressed her chest in the proper CPR fashion. He took the paddles and charged them, ready to start the process again. Pressing the paddles to her chest and counting to five, the monitor beeped and shrieked but this time when he was done it beeped differently. A faint beep of a pulse sounded along with the beeping of brain activity.

"Good Dark. There's brain activity again, you won't have to shock her again. You're doing a fine job." Alfred said as he took the paddles away.

Dark began breathing for her again and compressing her chest. Each time her brain activity got stronger. He imagined his friends were shocked and amazed to witness such an odd event, but they needed to know what he and Shadow were capable of. But he had to focus. He knew a few more compressions and her brain would remember how to breathe again. Despite this knowledge Dark was still worried.

"Batman, are you sure it wasn't too soon to do this?" Dark asked as he worked.

"No." Batman replied with a glance to Superman.

"Don't worry Dark you're doing fine. She was completely healed when we arrived. Keep going. Keep it as even as possible. Her body will remember what to do." Superman told him.

Dark had never stopped and he focused on keeping his actions as even as possible, praying that she would breathe soon.

"Please Kitten breathe for me. It is time to come back to me." He silently said to her.

And after the next compressions Shadow gasped for air, panicking to get it into her lungs. Dark steadied her, to keep her from flailing. He was so relieved to have her back.

"Easy; calm down love. Everything is alright. Calm yourself."

Dark said soothingly to her as he looked into her panicked eyes. She calmed and her eyes closed, being too exhausted to stay awake. Her heart-beated evenly along with the rise and fall of her chest. Dark smiled at last and pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her brow line.

"Welcome back my love, my life."

He spoke to her softly and she exhaled deeply in her sleep. Dark then stood straight to face his friends again. The girls, all but Rose, had tears and smiles on their faces though even Rose couldn't hide a smile. Batman placed a hand on Dark's shoulder. Dark knew the look in his eye, he was proud of him.

"How long do you think she'll sleep this time?" Dark asked.

"I think we can wake her in a week." Batman replied.

"Alright, a week from now will be the wedding; short and sweet." Dark said and Batman nodded.

"I'd like you all to be there. If that's possible?" Dark asked Batman.

"We can discuss it later. I believe it is time we let this day pass us by and get Shadow somewhere to rest." Batman said and Dark agreed.

He and Batman bid everyone goodbye with promises of seeing them in a few days. Once everyone was gone Dark brought Shadow up to her room and dressed her in a comfortable nightgown. Once he thought she were comfortable he then changed into some clothes he had at Bruce's and went back to Cat's room. He stayed transformed for some time. Perhaps half in fear everything would change again but he knew it was not true. This was permanent. He let his mind run over all that had happened. He was glad Cat had done what she did. It was the only way for him to change, to fully embrace what he had made himself into to be with her. Soon they would be one, the only two of their species and he was happy. The thought of her being his wife in a week's time brought him joy. Though the thought of her death haunted him; he knew it would never get easier for him. The thought that she would always come back to him gave him hope that it would make it easier each time. He wondered how far they could push this power…

Exactly a week later, fairly early in the morning Bruce went into Catarena's room to wake her up. He was already in his tux. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep. She had moved in her sleep, which told them she was ready to wake up. He reached over and gently brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Cat…" He said softly and she started to wake up.

"Catarena, it's time to wake up." He said and she started to open her eyes.

She rolled onto her back to look at her father and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." Bruce said.

She smiled but then looked as if she were remembering something.

"You remember?" He asked and she nodded.

"How long?"

"We let you sleep for a week."

"And?"

"Everything is fine. It worked; Tim became Dark and the Titans from the future began to disappear."

"How long was I dead?" She asked.

"A few hours; I believe." He replied.

"Tim did well. He brought you back." He added and Cat seemed concerned for how Tim was taking that.

Bruce sensed her concern.

"Don't worry about that now. He's put it behind him and is focused on becoming Dark." He said and Cat seemed satisfied.

She then noticed his attire.

"You're very handsome this morning. What's the occasion?" She asked as she sat up.

"A wedding." He replied.

"Oh, who's wedding?"

He smiled at her.

"Yours." He said and Cat stared at him for a moment, thinking she were dreaming.

"What?" She asked; nothing else would come out of her mouth.

"Remember Tim told you that one day you'd wake up and it would be the day?" He asked and she nodded.

"Today is that day." He said.

Cat blinked a few times.

"But…"

"Everything is taken care of. It's very small and no one knows except close "friends". The media will be alerted tomorrow morning, courtesy of Lois Lane." He said with a smirk.

"And a dress, flowers… my hair!?" Cat asked, still in shock.

Bruce still smiled.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed. A very short talented young woman named Alice showed up on our doorstep not long after you were back with us." He said and Cat understood.

"Oh!"

"She's impatiently waiting outside the door I imagine." He added.

"What time is the wedding?" Cat asked.

"At 2pm." He said.

Cat checked the time. It was almost 9am.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

Bruce laughed and brushed her cheek, whipping a happy tear away.

"No." He replied with a smile.

"Good. Cause it's about Damn time." She said as she cried a little with happiness.

Bruce chuckled as he stood to let the impatient Alice in. She entered with a pout and Bruce left so she could get to work.

The wedding was short and sweet and wonderful; just as Tim had promised it would be. It was everything Catarena had dreamed for. And though it seemed to pass like The Flash she and Tim would remember it for all of their days.


	19. TSF Happy Father's Day

The Shadow Files 9 – Happy Father's Day

The night was quiet for Shadow, too quiet. Shadow was smart enough to know this was never a good thing, especially in Gotham. And on that weekend she was the only one defending the city. Batman was at JLA headquarters and Dark was with the Titans for the weekend. Even Oracle was gone. Batman had asked Shadow to watch over things. She didn't expect to run into many problems but she knew if things got too quiet shit was going to hit the fan.

Shadow's suspicions grew when she noticed a woman in red sneaking around the rooftops. Shadow would have gone right after her but she wasn't dressed for the occasion. So she decided to follow the woman in red. The woman in red was fast, and Shadow had underestimated her. Shadow backtracked to the original place she had seen the woman and tried to pick up the scent again; but she didn't need it because the woman was now coming after her. Shadow barely had time to turn before the woman in red was there. Shadow was surprised at how skilled she was. Shadow didn't even see the dart gun coming. Within seconds there was a huge dart in her side, pumping her body full of sedatives. Shadow tried to be quick by kicking the dart gun and then the woman away but she was getting weaker by the second. Shadow tried to run as she pulled the dart out to stop its injection but it was no use. Whoever the woman was, she had done her homework. The stuff she had used was very powerful and Shadow could go no further than the roof she was on. She couldn't even lift her arms to press the button on the gem pendent Tim had made for her. She would have fallen off the roof it it hadn't of been for the woman. She caught Shadow, pulling her back onto the roof into her arms. The woman kneeled, holding Shadow as she checked her vitals. The woman seemed convinced the trank she had given Shadow should have killed her and was surprised she was still alive. Shadow was barely conscious, unable to move and only able to listen to what the woman was doing, but she didn't get to listen for very long. The woman had picked up the dart Shadow had pulled out and she injected the rest of the sedative into her, as she was ordered. The woman then picked up Shadow's limp body and went to the location she was told to meet the man who had hired her.

The woman arrived at the abandoned hospital she was told to and found the room the man was in. he was surprised to see the woman so soon.

"Amazing, you're as good as they say. Just put her down over there and you can go." The man said.

The woman put Shadow on the table. She couldn't help but pause before leaving. The man in bandages, who had hired her, was bad it was obvious but she sensed nothing evil from Shadow and knew if she left Shadow might die and it would be her fault.

"You're going to kill her aren't you? Why? What is she?" The woman asked.

"She's very special. And the rest is none of you business. But don't worry, if her father is a good boy she wont die… I think. Why do you care? You used to kill for hire. If I'm not mistaken, at least you're not killing her. Now take your money and leave before I decide to kill you too."

The man told her harshly and she reluctantly took her money and left.

Hush had successfully captured Shadow with the help of the woman in red. His sadistic scheme was falling into play. He was free to leave the country with Shadow, or rather Catarena Drake, without anyone finding out until the weekend was over.

It wasn't until Monday morning that Cat was noticed to be truly missing. Tim was worried upon finding she had not been in their loft all weekend and he decided to talk to Bruce immediately to see if he had sent her somewhere at the last minute.

"Hey Alfred, it's Tim. Is Bruce there? I need to ask him something."

Tim said and Alfred brought the phone to Bruce immediately, sensing the urgency in Tim's voice.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you today." Bruce said.

"Yeah well I was wondering if you sent Cat on an assignment somewhere." Tim told him and Bruce was concerned.

"No. Why?" Bruce asked.

"Because she hasn't been in the loft since I left Friday."

"Did you bring up her location? You know she likes to disappear sometimes." Bruce said.

"I would but she's not wearing her locator. She's not even wearing her full uniform. The only things she isn't wearing are her arm guards, corset and armband. She only does that when she doesn't expect to run into too much trouble. She's wearing the necklace I made her but something is blocking the signal."

Tim told him and the news did not make Bruce happy.

"Come here as fast as you can." Bruce told him and Tim was gone.

As Bruce was making his way down to the cave Alfred came running up to him.

"Sir, you should turn on the news immediately." Alfred told him and they went into the cave.

Upon turning on the news things immediately looked grim. It was Hush broadcasting live from some where and Bruce could see Catarena sitting tied to a chair behind him. She was in the undergarments she wears under her uniform, they look like regular undergarments but Bruce knew Hush wanted it to look like he'd molested her or something, so they wouldn't be suspicious of her outfit. Just then Tim arrived in the cave in time to hear Hush start talking.

"Good morning Gotham! Sorry to interrupt the news but I've got a breaking story that I'm dieing to tell you about, especially Batman. I have here behind me the lovely daughter of Bruce Wayne, Ms Catarena Davis. Oh excuse me she married recently… It's drake now isn't it sweetheart?"

He asked Cat but she couldn't respond and Hush made her nod to the camera.

"I really hope you're paying attention Batman. I'll let the girl live if you can find me in 24 hours, I mean she's already been missing for 48 but no one knew. Not even you. If you don't find me in 24 hours I'll start sending her home in pieces. I only want you Batman. Your time starts now! Oh and I hope you had a happy Father's Day." Hush said and the broadcast was brought back to normal with very stunned looking anchor people. Bruce turned the TV off and glanced at Tim, who looked shocked and outraged at the same time, but Bruce didn't get a chance to contact Oracle or anyone else because his phone started ringing off the hook.

Once Bruce fended off the Gotham police by agreeing to any means they had of finding Cat he went back to Tim who had gotten busy on locating the source of the broad cast with Oracle's help.

"Why put it on the air? Why not contact you directly? I thought he only wanted you?" Tim asked darkly.

"He does, but since his first attempts were foiled he's now trying to break me by going after those I love most. He's been planning this for months; that much is obvious. I let him stay missing for too long. I'm sorry. And he used the TV to get the media's attention. To keep our real lives busy. Reporters should be flooding the gate in moments. Have you had any luck tracking the feed?" Bruce asked.

"None. It's like he created it out of nothing. We don't eve know where to start looking. They've been gone all weekend. They could be any where in the world!" Tim exclaimed.

"There have been suspiciously convinent black outs of time at every airline out of Gotham; but it doesn't happen again anywhere in the world. It could be a trick to make us think he's left the country but with the time frame I'm thinking he is. Dick's been scouring the city for hours but there's no sign of anyone knowing anything." Barbra told them.

"They're at least out of Gotham. That room they were in, I've never seen it before. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. None like any I've seen in Gotham." Dark told them.

"Are you sure her necklace is working?" Bruce asked.

"Well, the GPS isn't up to date but I made it myself it wont break easily. As I've said something's blocking the signal. And I cant hack into it." Dark told him.

"Is she even wearing the necklace? I mean he's already got her in her underwear." Barbra said.

"She's wearing it. I saw it." Dark said.

Just then Dick came in as Nightwing.

"Anything?" Batman asked.

"Just a huge trank dart and the obvious marks of a struggle. From what I could see the attacker came up from behind, tranked Shadow with an insane amount of sedatives. Shadow tried to get away. She kicked her attacker away, pulled the dart out and tried to run but didn't make it to the end of the roof." He told them.

"Wait why are you saying attacker like you don't know who it is. Hush has her." Dark said.

"And you know Hush couldn't get close enough to Cat to do this. Here, smell this and tell me what you think." Dick said as he handed over the evidence bag with the dart inside to Dark.

Dark opened the bag and took a whiff. Immediately he knew it wasn't Hush's scent.

"This is a woman's scent. Rose oil perfume." Dark said and he took the dart out to scan it for fingerprints. But the scan didn't show Hush's finger prints. It showed an unknown woman's fingerprints.

"Guy's I've got a video call coming in, should I?" Barbra asked.

"Yes." Batman told her.

She patched it over to the cave and Hush's bandaged face appeared grinning sadistically at them.

"Hello Bruce. How was your Father's Day?" Hush asked in a joyish tone which made Dark growl low in his throat.

Dick placed a hand on Dark's shoulder, reminding him Hush would want to get him angry. Dark had a hard time controlling his temper when it came to the well being of Cat. Batman glared at Hush's remark but spoke.

"What do you want Tommy? You've made it clear we wont be able to find you. If I'm all you want then you can have me, no tricks. Do whatever you want to me just let my daughter go." Batman said, which made Hush laugh.

"I do want you Bruce, but most of all I want to destroy you. And it occurred to me that the best way to start doing that was by making you watch as I tourture the ones you love. I figured I'd start with her. She seemed the most challenging. Quite a mystery this little one is. I thought if I could get her I could get the rest of your army one by one. It's such a shame… So beautiful. She looks just like you. No wonder she was a model. Looks seem to run in your family." Hush said as he started examining her legs as she laid on a metal table.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, which made Hush sigh in annoyance.

"Weren't you listening? I said you're going to watch me tourture her. But first I plan to break her legs. Cant have her running away from me. I've seen how fast she can run." Hush told him as he held one of Cat's legs tightly and put pressure on it until they could hear a snap. The sound, like a sharp sound of a twig breaking in a quiet forest, made them flinch and cringe.

"Looks like she's been getting plenty of milk. Now for the other one." He said and soon another hair raising snap was heard.

"Stop! Stop it! I'll do whatever you want!" Bruce yelled and Hush glared darkly through the screen.

"No, I'm not going to stop. I'll never stop, no matter what you say. I only want you to watch. Now, she'll be asleep for a while longer. She should be dead from all the sedatives I've been giving her but that's another of the mysteries about her. So I'll call when she wakes up." Hush said and the connection was cut.

Dark looked about ready to tear someone's head off, but he managed to control his anger. He knew Cat would wake soon from the drugs.

"How long do your bones take to heal?" Batman asked Dark.

"Not a clue. I've never had a broken bone, least none that I was aware of. Neither has Cat. Could take days to properly heal. And she'll wake up sooner than he thinks. We all know if he's been druging her a lot her body will reject it fast and faster. He'll find out… if he cuts her. There's no hiding that. And then there's no limit to what he can do to her." Dark said coldly to Batman.

"I am well aware of that Tim! What would you have me do? Beg every member of the JLA for help? I know Tommy, and he wont kill her. You have my word. If I could offer my life for hers I would, but he wont answer to that. You get too emotional when it involved Cat. He'll do horrible things to her. I wish to God it was me but it's not and she'll deal with it the same way she does anything else. What we should focus on is what she can do once she's awake." Bruce told Dark sternly.

Tim could only stare at the wall behind Bruce's head as he calmed his nerves.

"At least she was unconscious for that." Tim said quietly.

Within the hour Hush had contacted them again.

"It seems my sleeping beauty wants to wake up ahead of schedual." Hush said as he went to check on Cat. She was now hung up by her wrists that were bound in an iron vice and chained down from the ceiling. Cat could hear Hush's voice as she tried to wake up. Immediately she knew she was in deep trouble.

"That's it wake up. You'll feel a little groggy, but that's normal. It's like being drunk only without the hangover." Hush told her.

Cat's eyes began to focus to her surroundings and she could see Bruce and the others watching with varing shades of concern and anger, but suddenly all she could think about was how thirsty she was. Hush came over with some water.

"Thirsty? Here ya go. I need to fully coherent for this." He told her as he helped her drink the water.

She drank it all quickly, huffing for air afterward.

"More." She said out of breath and Hush went to get more.

While he was away from her she quickly tried to free herself from her chains to test how much strength she had, which wasn't much. The metal only bent a little. She also tried transforming which was a no go except for her teeth, and pupils turning to slits. She was hoping one of her three favorite men in the world would see, and she could tell one of them had as Hush came back with more water.

In the Cave Dick brought up a blank word document and sat at the computer typing to Bruce and Tim, who glanced at the words while watching Hush.

Did you see that? Cat tried to transform, but she's still too weak. That attempt to break out was all she had. Dick told them and Bruce nodded.

"Now then, shall we get started?" Hush said as he walked up to Cat holding an operating scalpel.

Cat knew she was in for a lot of pain and she mentally prepared herself for it. But she couldn't help but be pissed at Hush. She knew he was aware that when fully functional she could take him down instantly, and she thought him a coward for capturing her like this. Hush looked at her and saw her glaring at him, he grinned.

"Don't be mad. It's nothing personal, well, at least not at you." Hush said as he looked at Bruce on the computer screen.

Cat knew he'd find out about her healing abilities, it was inevidable and she also knew she could handle the pain. An idea came to her and she decided to provoke him, to help herself dispite the risk. If he made her bleed a lot her body would make more blood rapidly, thus purifying her blood of the seditives. But there was also the risk of him getting carried away and cutting her too deeply, not to mention letting Tim watch him do this to her. She could read his face like a book and already it read a great amount of hurt for Hush if Tim ever found him. But dispite all that she had to risk it.

"Well then get on with it, I haven't got all day." Cat said horsely.

Hush faltered for a moment but then smiled.

"Well that's what I like. A cooperative hostage. So, Bruce where should I leave the first scar?" Hush said but Bruce didn't get a word in because Tim finally snapped.

Dick held Tim back from smashing the computer's screen, simply to satisfy him a little.

"If you fucking touch her I swear to God I will find you! I'll make you pay for this!" Tim seethed at hush and Hush laughed.

Cat shot Dick and Bruce a threatening glare that meant shut Tim up before he blows his cover, it also told them she had a plan. Dick struggled to drag Tim away, but he got him to move when he told Tim his other self was an ace up their sleeves if they couldn't find Hush. If Hush decided to keep Cat detained and started coming after the rest of them Tim could be bait and let Hush lead them right to Cat.

When they returned to the computer Hush was standing behind Cat with the scalpel resting on her skin just under her collar bone. Bruce had his head bowed over the computer consol as Hush threatened to cut Cat.

"I told you to watch Bruce. Watch or I'll slit her throat!" Hush said and Bruce looked at the screen.

Hush grinned and pressed the scalpel against Cat's skin, dragging it along her chest. It stunk like a paper cut for Cat. She had a high tolerance for pain. Part of her knew Hush wanted her to react to get a rise out of Bruce but no matter what he would do to her she refused to cry out. Blood dribbled down her cleavage and onto her bra momentarily before stopping at the cut when the wound healed. Hush had turned back to her in time to see part of the cut heal before his eyes. He was shocked at first but then went up to her to make sure he had seen what had just happened.

"What is this? You are full of mysteries, aren't you?" Hush asked and Cat watched him carefully as he picked up a large hunting knife.

"Things just got a lot more fun Bruce. Now I know why it takes so much sedative to bring her down. What do you do in that cave of yours? What have you done to your own daughter?" Hush said in an ashamed voice but then walked up to Cat with the knife in his hand. "If you've convinced her it would be good for her she's going to wish she were dead, or maybe that you were dead, when I'm done." Hush said as he rested the knife on her midsection. He glanced at Bruce, who was glaring sinisterly at Hush. Hush grinned as he pressed the knife into Cat's skin dragging it along her stomach.

The trickle of blood could be heard as it pooled from the open wounds but no other sound was heard except for it dripping upon the ground as hard as it was, Cat was still determined to not cry out. Each cut Hush made she clenched her mouth shut looking at the gray floor. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the monitor. Bruce was about to lose it even though he knew Cat had some sort of plan, and Tim was hunched over the desk to the right of the screen. Cat was dripping in her own blood as if it were sweat, there was hardly any telling what Hush hadn't touched with the blade as the older wounds healed. When Hush was taking a break Cat found her opertunity to get under Hush's skin.

"You know… you're the biggest coward I've ever seen. Having someone else do your dirty work. Couldn't even catch me yourself. Hoping I'd cry for daddy like a spoiled rich girl?" Cat asked with a hint of mischeviousness in her voice.

Hush glared and threatened her with the knife.

"Shut up!" He said but Cat smirked.

"FYI Hush… pain is nothing new to me. I've trained for years dealing with pain. During the earthquake I fell into a hole of utter darkness, smashing against razor sharp rocks until I came to a metal twisting stop on my own car. And during No Man's Land I had a masacistic moment with a gang of Lo boys. I let them beat me with the pole of street sign until my back was black with burses. And lets not forget the gang wars… In the beginning a bunch of mobs showed up at Tim's school to off one little girl, but things got out of hand and it was almost Columbine. I took five bullets before I even got in the school; where I had to take down some men with a shit load of automatic in a very small hallway. I was shot in the abdomen but sad for them they were all unconscious before they knew what hit them. I couldn't tend my wounds until half an hour later, in a small nurses office full of kids. As you're probably thinking my wounds were almost healed with the bullets still in me. I took a knife and cut them out myself. So if you're thinking I would scream and cry begging for death by now I'm sorry; but you'll have to do better than a butter knife." Cat said mockingly with a grin.

Hush glared and hit her in the face but Cat looked at him again, shaking her head a little.

"Didn't you listen at all?" Cat said and Hush chuckled.

"You have issues." He said.

"Do I? Look who's talking." Cat told him which made him angrier as he sliced fresh cuts into her flesh.

Cat pushed past the pain yet again.

"Give it up! I'll never scream and Bruce will never show any more emotion than he is now. Because he knows it's what I want. We all know the risks. I'm not afraid to die!" Cat screamed at him and he retrieved something quickly and then went back to Cat with a look of pure hatred as he grabbed the turf of her hair, jerking her head back.

"Hopefully the rest of your kids will be more cooperative. She brought this upon herself. But just this once… I'll let her die peacefully in her sleep as she bleeds to death, while you sit and wonder where on Earth she is!" Hush said angrily as he stuck Cat with a needle that held the seringe to the sedative he was using.

Cat knew the drug would make her drowsy but it would no longer knock her out and so she had to fake it. She let herself seem weaker as she let her features relax, as she finally passed out.

"I hope you can hide everyone you've ever loved in that cave of yours, because I'm coming for them. Every one of them!" Hush said darkly before he cut the feed.

He then walked up to Cat and she almost thought he knew she was awake but he spoke instead.

"Sleep well cause you're not going to die. Once you heal we'll let daddy stop worrying and start all over, maybe I'll even manage to bring you some company." Hush told her and he then left. Cat listened to him walk down a long hall and then disappear outside the building. A car started and it drove off. Cat knew Hush had left and she knew she could now break out of her restraints.

Back in the cave Tim let lose his rage on inadimate objects for a moment before he fell to his knees. Dick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She almost fooled me." Tim said.

"If they gave Oscars to superheros… she'd win hands down." Dick said softly as Bruce sat down at the computer.

"She should contact us soon if she can. Oricale, contact the JLA. Anyone fast, prefearably Superman. Once she can tell us where she is he'll be there in seconds. Right now I don't even care if Hush is captured." Bruce said and Orecal left to get to work.

Back where Cat was she got to work on pulling her upper body up to her hands so that she could press the gem on her necklace. After two tries she managed to get it. Her position was being blocked, but if the gem is pressed she could call the cave.

In the Cave Tim's necklace activated as well as a radio link to the Cave. Bruce activated the Cave's receiving of the communication.

"He's gone. For now. He knows he wont kill me." Cat told them.

"Where are you?" Tim asked.

"Don't you know?" She asked a tad worried.

"If we did we'd be there already." Dick told her.

"He's jamming the signal somehow." Tim told her.

"Goodie, well give me a minute to break out of these damn chains." Cat said and Bruce glanced at Tim who stared at the blank computer screen in worry.

He knew her legs wouldn't be healed all the way, but he prayed they were well enough for her to walk. For about a minute they heard her struggling with the chains but soon they heard the chains break, her feet hit the cold cement floor, and almost instantly her agonizing scream as she collapsed to the ground writhing in pain and her own blood.

"Son of a Bitch! AHH!... He … He broke my legs!?" Cat said through huffs of air trying to push through the unexpected pain but it was paralyzing.

"Can you walk?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know… I don't want to try!" Cat moaned objectively.

"You have to. Hush could come back at any moment. You have to get out of there and tell us where you are." Tim told her and they heard her moving and grunting in pain.

Cat managed to roll over on her stomach and look around. She saw her pants on a chair and her long fighting staff. She army crawled over, trying to give her legs a little more time.

"Talk to us Cat." Dick said anxiously.

"I found my pants and staff. I'm trying to get them." She said and after much more struggling and pain she got her pants on. She layed on the floor for a moment before forcing her body to get up and move to get the staff off the table. She got to the table and was able to hold herself up. Staff in hand to use as a cane she prepared herself to walk. Slowly but surly she made it to the door that Hush had exited from. The hallway was long and seemed endless to her but she made it to the door, finding it locked.

"The door is locked." Cat told them.

"Can you break it down?" Bruce asked.

"I'll try." Cat told them and opted for ramming the door.

If she tried to kick it down she could break her legs again, and wouldn't be able to walk at all. Cat rammed once but it was weak, and so she tried again. Focusing herself she charged the door again and broke through, falling down a short flight of steps into freshly fallen snow. This confused her because the last time she checked Gotham had gotten through the worst of winder. It was starting to get warmer there, but where she was felt like it was two degrees out.

"How long was I gone?" She asked.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Cause there's a lot of snow on the ground." Cat told them as she walked a few feet but then swore to herself.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"I'm leaving a trail of blood behind me." She said.

"Are you still bleeding?" Tim asked in concern.

"No, but I was drenched in my own blood, not to mention when I fell to the ground, rolling around in it. It'll be like bread crumbs." Cat said in a weak voice.

"Is there any where you can go or something to tell us where you are?" Dick asked.

"There's a forest across the road and I think I hear water." She said.

"Good, find it." Bruce said and within five minutes she had found the stream.

"Is the current swift?" Bruce asked.

"No, and I'm catching your strategy here. Lose the scent in the water." Cat said as she got into the frigged water.

Immedetly she started shivering but her blood was washing off very well as she walked. After ten minutes of walking she walked along the edge, praying to God she'd find something before she froze to death. But after a mile she came across something. A bar on the edge of a very small village and when she saw the sign to the place she swore under her breath.

"Oh fuck."

"What is it/?" Tim asked.

Cat sighed and responded.

"I'm in Germany. A small village that doesn't have a name. And a billion dollars says Hush has paid whoever is in this place off." Cat told them as she sat on the bank of the stream for a moment.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Could you fight them?" Bruce asked.

"I think so." She said.

"Then you have to risk it. We need more info. Oracle's been trying to find Superman but no one can find him, so the sooner we know where you are the faster Dick and Tim will find you. They've just left for Germany." Bruce told her and Cat nodded to herself.

"Ok, wish me luck. I hope my German hasn't gotten rusty." Cat said as she got up.

As she entered the bar not many looked at her which told her they knew about her. She was after all half naked, soaking wet, with blood stains still all over her. She decided to get to the point and walked up to the bar tender, who pretended not to notice her attire.

"How can I help you miss?" He asked and Cat sighed as she sorted out her words in German in her head.

"Lets get this over with. I'm not stupid. He's paid you off?" Cat asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you going to tell him where I am?" She asked.

"No."

"Why?" She asked, a little confused.

"Because, he's already paid us. Come this way." He said and Cat followed him to the back of the bar to the man's office.

"I don't want to burden you. He'll know I've been here." Cat explained to him but he wasn't listening.

"I'll give you the keys to my truck and a shirt." He said as he handed her a clean flannel shirt from a cabinet.

"He'll kill for the answers he seeks." Cat warned as she put the shirt on.

He handed her the keys.

"Don't worry about us. Amsterdam is 100 miles East of here. I've got a full tank you should make it." He told her.

"I don't know how to thank you." Cat said as she stood by the door.

"Thank me by getting out of here. We'll hold him off as long as we can." He said as he lead her out the door, pointing out his truck.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Take care." He replied and Cat left.

Once Cat was on the road she contacted Bruce, who gave her the 411 on how long it would take Dick and Tim to get there. He said they could be there in two hours and Oracle was still trying to find Superman. During this time Cat found herself wanting to talk to Bruce as she sped down the road in the old truck. Every car that passed her she was fearful of, thinking it was Hush.

"I'm afraid. It's so crazy to think that but I actually am. I cant remember the last time I was this afraid. I feel so weak and helpless. If he finds me, he just might kill me." Cat said to Bruce, he could hear the distress in her voice.

"He wont kill you." Bruce told her.

"What if he kills the men at the bar? I should have stayed there."

"You cant think about that now. Just focus on getting away. Tommy is not a killer. I know him." Bruce said.

"Do you? Do you really know how… Oh Shit." Cat said midsentence.

"What?"

"A huge black hummer just appeared on my six and coming up fast." She said.

"How fast?"

"Fast enough!" Cat said and then she was unable to say much more because the Hummer rammed her from behind, trying to run her off the road.

Cat tried to drive defensively and make him mess up but the little truck just wasn't up for it. Cat could see Hush in the driver's seat as he got up next to her.

"It's Hush!" Cat was able to say before Hush ran her off the cliff.

Below was a forest for miles. Cat grabbed her staff and tried to brace for impact as she fell into a large tree. The force of the impact sent her crashing out of the windshield. She seemed to hit every branch on the way down to the ground as glass rained down around her. After she hit the snow covered ground it took her a while to get up. She could hear Hush climbing down the small cliff to get to her. Cat knew she had to move. As she moved she could tell she'd broken a few ribs from her fall. Her body was still weak from the drugs and burned with pain so intense she might as well be walking on the sun, but she had to be silent as she hid from Hush. He had reached where she fell and was looking around.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Hush taunted and Cat thought it best to jump him quickly and get it over with.

She thought she could handle it but she was wrong. She was slower and Hush saw her coming. He managed to get a hit to her ribs causing the wind to get knocked out of her. She fell to the ground. Hush went for his opening but cat recovered quickly by jumping away but he managed to slice a scalpel across her Achilles tendon, causing her to scream as a fountain of blood poured from her foot. Hush moved quickly and then stabbed the scalpel into her leg, slicing through the femoral artery. Cat shrieked in pain and on instincked kicked Hush away. She went on the retreat and went into the tree tops. Quickly losing Hush, but her blood was leaving a trail that she was surprised Hush could follow. It was hard for her to keep from crying out this time as she tried her hardest not to move her left foot, but each little movement at the ankle undid any healing that had occurred. She managed to set a trap for Hush, by making her blood go in circles to confuse him. She could see him looking up into the trees but the failing light made the tree tops darker.

"I know you're up there. You're going to bleed to death if you don't stop running and then your death really wont be my fault." Hush said but Cat was high on adrenalin and barely heard him.

While he was talking cat got on the ground and when his back was turned she sprang, catching him off guard. Her speed seemingly returning slowly. She snatched the scalpel from his hand and all in one movement she took the scalpel and stabbed the center of his left palm to the tree behind him as her left hand had caught his throat choaking the wind from him and slamming him against the tree. Cat transformed, pleased by his shocked expression.

"Well this is what I am Hush! Surprised? Get a good look cause you'll never see it again! You're wondering how I got like this? Well, Bruce didn't do this to me that's for sure. A fucking doctor did this to me!" Cat yelled as she growled in his face, choaking him a little more.

"What's the matter? Cant breath, are you gonna pass out soon? Oh you wont, only if I squeeze harder. How do I know that? You're not the only one who's studied medician, Doctor. You sure fucked you life up for some stupid vendetta. And if you ever come after me again I'll fuck it up even worse do you hear me!?" Cat said sinisterly.

Hush could only nod, too fear stricken to speak.

"Good, now to make sure you don't escape." Cat said as she eyed his legs.

Hush went pale and Cat was able to break one of his femurs with one swift hit. Hush gave a muffled cry of agony. As he calmed down again Cat got close to his face, grinning to show her sharp teeth.

"You should think twice before hurting those I love. You have made an enemy of me. You'll never know what Shadow I'll be in. You should fear me, I'm worse than any crazy in Arkham and even Batman. I'll be watching you." Cat said and then punched him in the ribs, breaking a few, causing him to pass out.

She made sure he was out cold and removed the scalpel from his hand. She then let him fall to the ground as she walked away, the adrenalin finally wearing off. Her foot and leg was still bleeding a lot. Even after Hush's hours of tourture she never felt light headed from blood loss, but now with two major arteries cut and no time to sit for them to close she was lightheaded. Her wounds should have hurt with a pain worse than anything ever felt but her body was going numb. She slumped to the ground in a clean patch of snow by where she had dropped her staff. She quickly packed snow around her ankle and leg to slow the bleeding and help with the burning pain. The snow was quickly turning into a cherry slushy but she had stopped moving long enough for the wounds to close. Bruce had been trying to get through to her and he told her Superman was on his way and he'd be there shortly. All Cat heard was Superman. She was too tired to comprehend much. She thought she had managed to say okay in response as she laid in the snow.

After what seemed like hours Cat heard someone calling her name from a far. She though she were dreaming but her brain registered the voice as Superman's and she responded.

"Here." She said barely above a whisper.

Within seconds time a gust of wind kicked up snow as Superman arrived. He went straight to Cat, helping her sit up as he took off his cape wrapping it around her. He then noticed her leg and all the blood.

"You're leg." He said as he went to check it but Cat quickly grabbed his hand, her strength returning for a moment.

"Leave it. It's fine. How are my legs, and other broken bones? Tell me if they're healing correctly." Cat said and he used his x-ray vision on her body.

Everything seemed to be healing perfectly.

"They're healing fine. I'm sorry. If I had known I'd of been here much sooner." He said sorrowfully as he saw her blood trailed everywhere.

Cat gave him a weary smile.

"It's alright, you're here now. Besides I can take care of myself when I need to. You should see to him. He has a broken leg and ribs and his hand is bleeding. It's not serious." Cat said and Superman got up to see to Hush.


	20. TSF Pulling The Wool

TSF 11 – Pulling the Wool

"Well, well well if it isn't Lex Luthor. Tell me, what do you plan to do now that you've gone trough all the trouble of catching me?"

Shadow asked as she smirked through the glass of her confinement at Lex Luthor. The only reason for why she had slipped up and gotten caught was because she didn't know his building, but she wasn't worried. And she had a plan; he was growing suspicious of the connection between Shadow and Catarena and she planned to stop it.

"I'm going to study you."

Lex responded and Shadow's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Is that right? Do you think you'll be able to open this thing with someone strong enough to hold me? You have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" Shadow said with a grin that showed her sharp canine teeth.

"I know you don't want to let me see what you can really do." Lex said, feeling he had the upper hand.

Shadow was now leaning against the glass with her arms folded and her back to Lex as she examined the glass tube she was in, debating weather or not she wanted to break out and beat Lex up or see what he had in store for her. Shadow knew he had no exact plans, only ideas or possibilities on what he could do to her depending on what she showed him she could do. Upon hearing his words she looked at him but then looked away, acting uninterested.

"You know… I really don't care what you see any more." She said and then turned to face him.

She got close to the glass with her hands on either side of her head, touching the glass. Her claws tapped the glass.

"You wanna know a secret? The only one who can hold me back is Superman. Does that tell you the level of my strength?" She asked as her tail swished behind her.

Lex seemed surprised but questioned her truthfulness.

"Then why don't you break out. I'd like to see that." Lex said, and Shadow turned up her nose in a cat like manner.

"I don't feel like it. Besides, when I get out of here I'm going to break your arm in four places so that you'll have to have it up in the air, like this." Shadow said as she demonstrated his arm in a full arm cast sticking out in the air.

Lex was not amused.

"You know, you're being very rude to someone who's taken a bullet for you. I'm starting to regret my decision… What do you want eh? I'm getting tired of being in here." Shadow said as she used her claws to cut the top layer of the glass.

The sound made Lex flinch, but he grinned at her.

"I want to see what you can do and I want to know who you really are." Lex said.

"You should know this already. I'm the Shadow." She said to him.

"You don't have a real name?"

"No, she died when I became like this."

"When did you become like that?"

"On my 17th birthday." Shadow said sadly, her back was to Lex.

"How old are you?"

"17." Shadow replied and Lex became furious.

"Don't play games with me!" He yelled and Shadow turned on him.

"I'm not! Look… I will tell you who I am if you really want to know so badly." Shadow said and then there was a long pause.

"Well?"

"Oh no not yet. Before you die." Shadow said, Lex looked angry again. "Before you die I will tell you who I am."

"Won't you be a little old?"

"Oh no not at all. You'll know it's me."

"You're immortal?" Lex asked.

"Might be."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lex asked and Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't care. You can't hurt me. No one can hurt me."

"How do I believe all this? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Lex said and Shadow laughed.

"That's the fun part, you don't. But you should know how this works. You do it all the time. Especially to that young Wayne girl. Poor girl if she only knew how wicked you really are. Why are you so interested in her? You sure are bordering the pedophile line you know. Or is it she reminds you of someone special to you? Your mother, or an old girlfriend?" Shadow could tell Lex was getting very angry at her. "You love her without even knowing her. You love her knowing you can never be with her. You love her because it's safe, because she will never know who you really are."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know a damn thing about me and Miss Davis!"

"Apparently you're not up on the times… she's married now. Could you imagine what she'd think of you if she knew who you really are. She would never speak to you again. Maybe I should tell her all about you."

"You do and I'll..."

Cat enjoyed provoking him, she wanted to see just what he'd do to her. She wanted to see if he'd kill her.

"You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead. I dare you." Shadow said darkly.

Lex sneered.

"As you wish." He said.

Lex stared in fear at the lifeless Shadow floating in the water filled chamber. Her lips were already turning blue, but Lex had to check her. He had to be sure. Though he had never witnessed Shadow's great strength he would never know her hidden talents now. Lex hit a few keys on a computer panel. As the water drained from the tub Shadow was drawn to the bottom, her body still limp. As the water was almost empty her body was drawn to a sitting position, her knees bent upward. When the water was completely drained he hit another button and the tube began to retract into the ceiling. Her confinement gone, Shadow lay awkwardly on the floor. Lex cautiously approached her. He was compelled to confirm her identity, so fearful that it was who he thought it was. But the more his eyes ran over Shadow's body he convinced himself it was not. Kneeling by her he held out his hand, moving it toward her exposed neck, but before he could touch her a hole was busted through the wall. Superman, The Flash and J'ohnn rushed in, only to stop cold when they laid eyes on Shadow. The rarity of rage filled Superman's eyes and in an instant he had Lex by the throat, hanging in the air. For the first time Superman wanted to kill Lex, but J'ohnn's voice calmed him. Superman released his grip on Lex, letting him fall to the ground. Lex coughed, but before he recovered Superman punched him, clearly holding strength back but enough to bust Lex's lip and giving him a pretty black eye. Superman then looked back to his companions. The Flash was by Shadow confirming their fears. Hot tears filled Flash's eyes as he looked up at Superman.

"She's gone."

He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Superman's heart shattered at hearing those words but he then noticed Shadow was soaking wet and he remembered the rare talent she had learned from Cassandra Cain, aka Batgirl. Shadow knew how to stop her heart, putting herself into a state of suspended animation. He noticed color had slowly returned to her previously blue lips. Superman then turned unnaturally darkly on Lex, who cowered. Superman pulled him close to his face.

"I wish I could kill you but I may get my wish… You have no idea the hell fury you've marked your head with. You killed Batman's Shadow, and I cant say how he'll react when he sees this. If you run… I hope you plan on not sleeping for the rest of your life. A life you'll live in fear."

He said and then threw Lex across the room roughly. Superman went to Shadow. The Flash stood and backed away. Superman then lifted Shadow's lifeless body into his arms. Though he knew she was not dead, he couldn't help but let the thought torment him as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Once they were out of the building Superman turned to J'ohnn.

"Contact Batman, tell him and Dark to go to the JLA head quarters. Don't tell them what's happened. I only hope they haven't seen the news yet…"

Superman said as he looked to the many cameras outside Lex's building. He had to stand there for a minute or two so that the world would see Lex for what he really was. It was Shadow's idea, she had been building up to it for some time and only a few were in on it. Lex needed to be fooled, and his name tarnished. It might not stop him but it would prevent him from doing a lot of things in the future.

Batman expected the worst when J'ohnn contacted him. Dark was suspicious when they arrived at JLA HQ. There was an unnatural silence when he and Batman were told to wait in a medical room. Dark rounded on Batman once they were alone.

"They're acting unusual. What's going on? I know you know something. Does it have to do with Shadow?" Dark asked.

Batman knew what had happened, having kept tabs over Shadow. He turned to Dark, his face un-telling the truth.

"Do you trust me?"

Batman asked and Dark looked shocked at the absurdity of the question.

"Of course I do." Dark replied.

"Then trust me that Shadow will be fine."

Batman said, but his words made Dark feel worse.

When Superman was informed Batman and Dark were at JLA HQ he brought Shadow to them, still carrying her in his arms, his costume damp from her soaking clothes. J'ohnn and the Flash followed at his flanks. Passersby stared in shock; others in immediate sadness. Whispers quickly spread the word of Shadow's death in Superman's wake. Some argued that she was merely knocked out, for she remained as beautiful in death as she is in life.

As more time passed Dark became more agitated with worry and anxiety. Just as he thought he were going to go crazy from waiting the door opened and Superman walked in with J'ohnn and Flash. When Dark saw Shadow limp in Superman's massive arms his heart sank into his stomach, instantly making him sick. He didn't notice Superman move to place Shadow on the medical table in the center of the room. Dark snapped out of shock and turned to look at Shadow. She didn't look dead but his sensitive ears told him her heart was not beating as it should be. Batman could see Dark was going to lose it any moment.

"Wha… the… Fu…." Dark stammered.

"Calm down Dark."

Batman aid and Dark turned on him sharply with a vicious glare.

"Calm down?! Like Hell I'll calm down! You call this OK?! I call this dead!" Dark yelled.

"She isn't dead."

"I know that! Why is she dead again!? I have to bring her back to life again!? I already lost her once. How many times do you expect me to be able to do this until it breaks me!?"

"For eternity. You can either let it get to you or know that she will never die." Batman told him.

Dark knew his words to be true, he was in denial. He knew he would have to do this many times in their long lives. He would learn to accept it and bring her back as fast as possible.

"And how do I do it this time?" Dark asked softly.

"Mouth to mouth should do it. There's water in her lungs." Superman said.

"And you waited this long because? You could have fixed this right away." Dark said sharply, letting the anger slip through a snarl in his throat.

"We had to let the world see that Lex killed her. It's what she wanted. You know Lex has always been fond of Catarena since she was a teenager. And he's become suspicious of Shadow. It was the only way to throw him off. She won't be Shadow again until you both return from overseas… If you can't, we'll bring her back for you." Batman said.

Dark gave a seething hiss and looked at him.

"I'll do it." He said flatly.

Dark approached Shadow. He was afraid to touch her but he wanted her back more than anything in the world. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth. He knew she wasn't dead because rigor mortis had never set in but her skin was cold to the touch. Hot tears threatened his eyes. He leaned over and covered her mouth with his. He blew into her mouth and then started the chest compressions. He repeated the actions again and became concerned when he started the third try but Shadow jerked suddenly and started coughing up water. She rolled away from Dark, spitting up water and coughing. Dark and Superman steadied her. Once she had her breath again she sat up and frowned at the concerned faces around her, she had never intended to make them make those faces… She looked at Dark but his back was to her. She could tell the experience had upset him terribly. Shadow saw Flash holding her sword across the room.

"Flash, can you get me a knife, or a scissors?" She asked.

Flash snapped out of his trance and quickly retrieved what she had asked for, finding a scissors. She took the scissors from him and held her hair and using the scissors to cut it off just above her shoulders. Superman and Flash were shocked by her action but then understood it would insure Lex's suspicions would be forgotten. Her hair fell to the ground like black satin. It was a shame she couldn't donate it yet.

Upon now seeing his daughter was well, Batman chose to take his leave to pay Lex a visit.

"Batman." Shadow called before he left.

Batman turned.

"Break his arm in four places." Shadow said, he nodded and left.

Soon Superman and the others left to give Dark some time alone with Shadow before they were transported back to Gotham.

Dark still had his back to Shadow. She could tell he wasn't angry, but the thought of her death had taken a great toll on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plan but his obsession with me had gone on far too long." Shadow said.

"It's alright. I understand. I'm glad it's over." Dark said.

"We can never die Tim." She reminded him.

"I know. We'll die and yet we won't… I can see it so clearly now. You should have died so many times…" He said his voice breaking.

He turned swiftly and embraced her as she sat on the table. She was surprised as he held her with the Jaws of Life. She gave a light smile and held him.

"I'll never die. I'll never leave you." She whispered.

Dark could say nothing, but Shadow felt him nod as he held her closer.

"Don't You touch me!" Catarena shrieked at Lex in the lobby of the Daily Planet, catching everyone's attention.

Clark Kent was across the room and called out to her. Cat leered at Lex as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What on earth would possess you to kill someone who's saved countless lives, including yours and mine!? How could you! Who are you?" She asked in a whisper as her tears fell. "Don't ever speak to me again!" She said.

She shook her head at him and retreated to Clark, who placed a concerned arm around her shoulders. Lex stood in shock for a while, before he left. Her words rung in his ears.


	21. TSF The End Of Lies

The Shadow Files 12 – The End of Lies

*Cat and Tim have been married for two years and it's been a dangerous exciting and drama filled time. It started with Hush kidnapping her and torturing her while Bruce and the others could only watch. Then Cat found out that the Joker had been the one who had killed her parents. Yet another lie Bruce had kept from her. Out raged she went after Joker as Shadow and nearly beat him to death and breaking almost all of his bones. She tried to put the fear of God in him, almost crossing the line, dragging him back to Arkham for everyone to see what she'd done. Then she was captured by Lex Luthor. After making him very angry he attempted to kill her by drowning her. Shadow faked her death by stopping her heart to throw him off the scent of her real identity. After that mess Tim and Cat decided it was time to go to Europe for Tim's four year training. Cat had cut her hair and confronted Bruce about his lie washing her hands of the lie for good and putting it behind her so they could move on. Tim and Cat were scheduled to leave in two weeks when another secret emerged that would threaten their marriage.*

Catarena entered the cave, happy to have found Tim who she had been looking for.

"Here you are. I was wondering where you wet. Are you ready to go? Beastboy wants us there early for our going away party… What c'ya doin?" She asked as she sensed his extreme aggravation.

The worst part of it was that she felt it was directed at her.

"What happened? Why are you so angry?" She asked cautiously.

"Why don't you watch this and tell me why I'm angry." Tim said as he pressed a button on the computer.

Cat watched as an old security video played of her room. The scene was all too familiar to her and the more she watched it the more confused she became. For what played before her had happened many years ago and she believed it had only been a dream but here it was replaying for her like a romance movie, the first kiss that Dick had granted her. Tears formed in Cat's eyes as she watched.

"What is this?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"I think you know damn well what it is!" Tim snapped darkly.

His sharp voice and intense eyes made her jump slightly and she shook her head as she fought the urge to cry.

"Looks like Bruce isn't the only one with secrets. You've kept a big one from me for some time apparently. You lied to me. You said I was your first!" Tim hissed through his teeth.

Cat shook her head in disbelief, desperately trying to understand what was going on.

"You were! That was a dream… I thought it was a dream! I don't understand what's going on. Please believe me. I'd never lie to you."

Cat pleaded to him as she went to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"After al the lies floating around I don't know what to believe anymore. I can't even look at you right now. I don't want to do something I'd regret." Tim said and then stormed out of the cave.

When Cat was alone she looked around in confusion. Her head was spinning. She fell to the cold stone ground and cried out as some of her pent up emotion escaped. Alfred and Bruce were at the top of the stairs to the mansion. Alfred almost rushed to Catarena but Bruce stopped him, knowing Cat would have an outburst. Cat suddenly sprang up from the floor, grabbing the large chair in front of the computer and pulling it out of the way. The chair went flying as Cat got to work at the computer. She restarted the video and watched it from start to end several times. Each time she became more and more confused and aggravated. While this was going on Bruce called Dick and told him to come to the cave before Cat got angrier and hunted him down.

"It's time you face the lies you've made." Bruce told him.

Dick arrived shortly and Cat was aware of his presence instantly. She turned a sharp eye on him. Hot tears escaped her eyes as she withheld her emotions.

"You… you lied to me!" Cat hissed hotly as the video played yet again.

Dick was speechless, he had no idea the mansions security cameras would have recorded that moment but there it was and he had to face Catarena's wrath.

"You Made me believe that was a dream! You gave me a tranquilizer! You betrayed my trust! You let me act like a fool to Tim and now he hates me! He thinks I lied to him! Now tell me what the Fuck that is! Tell me the Truth!" Catarena demanded.

"That's the truth. That's what really happened." Dick said, indicating the video.

Catarena went pale for a moment and staggered.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this video existed. I was only trying to protect you." Dick said as he went to touch her arm comfortingly but his hand met her claws. He winced and grabbed his wounded hand.

"Don't you Fucking touch me! I'm sick of your protection! Why are you always trying to protect me!? Why does everyone lie to me!?" She screamed, knowing Bruce was watching.

She then turned swiftly on Dick, who backed up against the computer console in fear. He had never seen the look in Cat's eyes before.

"You fix this! You find him and fix this right now!" She demanded as she cried a little out of frustration.

Dick braced himself, knowing she was going to strike him. Dick knew she'd used barely any strength, he knew he deserved much worse. The blow made him take a knee as he held himself vertical by the computer consol. Catarena was long gone before he'd hit the floor. Dick stood and exited the cave without saying a word to Bruce. He had to face his fear and find Tim before he made a terrible mistake about Cat. Dick feared Tim's wrath would be worse than Cat's, because there was nothing worse than a jealous male.

Dick was lucky enough to find Tim at his apartment. Dick figured Tim wouldn't let him in so he let himself in through the balcony to their living room. As dick shut the door he turned and saw Tim's glowing eyes from the dark doorway to the hall. Dick swallowed hard and held up a hand in surrender as he avoided eye contact with Tim's angry glare.

"Please don't take this out on Cat. Take it out on me." Dick said.

"I see she has" Tim said, noting the scratch to Dick's hand.

Dick was relieved Tim was calmer toward Cat but his tone of voice made Dick nervous.

"Wash your hand. You're getting blood everywhere." Tim said as he pointed to the sink across the room in the kitchen area. Dick went to the sink and started washing off his hand. Tim placed a first aid kit firmly on the counter next to the sink and then went to lean against the door frame to the hall again.

"Now, start talking." Tim demanded in an agitated tone.

"Catarena had asked me to give her, her first kiss before I left Gotham. As you know I granted her wish but I knew I'd break her heart if I left so I tranked her. She didn't lie to you. I tricked her into believing what happened was a dream. Her senses weren't as sharp as they are now, so this was easy. Like someone else we know I was only trying to protect her. I didn't know that video existed. I'm very sorry. Please don't be angry at Catarena." Dick told him.

"Do you still love her?" Tim asked.

"Of course I do, and I always will." Dick replied.

"I could tell… If you loved her so much, why did you let her go?" Tim asked.

"All of it happened so fast, by the time things settled down and I realized my feelings it was too late for me to change myself. You know it doesn't work on adults. Why do you think I helped you. I knew what you were planning." Dick said.

"How noble of you." Tim said with biting sarcasm.

Dick sighed as he put the bandages from the kit away.

"Look, I don't expect forgiveness from you but this happened long before you were in the picture. She was a victim in all this. Don't be angry at her. Seeing how sheltered Catarena was, my gift didn't do much any way as I'm sure you noticed." Dick said and Tim gave an amused smirk.

"I over reacted. I'm sorry she took it out on you. But it would be best if you left right now, I need to be alone for a while." Tim said and Dick nodded.

Dick then excused him self to the door and left.

After leaving the cave Catarena had ran to the city. She went to an old sub cave where some civi clothes were hidden for her. She changed and went back out into the city. She didn't feel like drawing attention to herself as Shadow. Like so many other times, Catarena broke into the cat house in Gotham's zoo. Most of the time the viewing room was left open. The zoo was in Catwoman's part of town and she wasn't about to let anyone hurt the cats. When Cat entered the room she walked around, being greeted by all of the cats. Cat found a seat and sat with her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on her arms and unable to stop herself she started sobbing. Her pent up emotions could no longer be contained. Catarena's presence and sobbing caught Catwoman's attention. She often visited the cat house her self. Catwoman was reluctant to investigate the sobbing at first, but she seemed to be curious. Upon entering the house she recognized Catarena at once. Catwoman stared at her for several minutes, she had never seen Catarena so upset before. Catwoman walked closer and was amazed she could get so close to Cat without being noticed, but it didn't last long. Catarena sat up suddenly and stared at Catwoman when she finally noticed her. Catwoman was frowning, not knowing what to say to Cat. Cat tried to dry her tears but they wouldn't stop.

"What happened?" Catwoman finally asked.

"More lies feed to me and Tim hates me because of someone else's lie. He thinks I lied to him." Catarena said as she cried again.

Catwoman placed a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Come on… girl talk." She said as she pulled Cat to her feet.

Catwoman took Cat to her apartment on the west side of Gotham. Selina made coffee for them and then sat with Cat in the living room.

"So, what happened? Which one of your men is being an idiot now?" Selina asked and Cat gave a small laugh.

Selina was pleased to get a laugh out of her.

"Tim found an old security video from my room of Dick granting my wish for a first kiss. Dick tricked me into believing what he'd done was a dream. You can imagine how long ago this was if he was able to do that. He tranked me, and a few days after he lied and sent me away." Cat explained.

"This was when you left for Europe wasn't it?" Selina asked and Cat nodded.

Selina smirked at finally understanding Cat's motive for leaving.

"Despite how long ago this had happened Tim was furious. I've never seen him so angry… So angry at me." Cat said as she teared up again.

"Cat's get very jealous, you know that. But they also love passionately. You wont be rid of him that easily. He'll cool off and come home."

Cat was comforted by her words.

"I've heard the first two years of marriage were the hardest but after all that's happened this is ridiculous." Cat said and Selina laughed.

"Comes with the job descriptions you have. Things will get better I know it for a fact. I know you're feeling hurt and confused right now but try not to worry about your cat. You take him to Europe and teach him your tricks and don't forget to have some fun and buy me something shiny." Selina said and Cat grinned with a nod. "Ya know, any more girl talks and I'll have to start charging by the hour." Selina added with a smirk.

"Well knock on wood there shouldn't be any more." Cat said and Selina frowned.

"Pity, I enjoy our talks." She said and Cat grinned.

"Now I have a task for you." Cat said and Selina's eyes perked with interest. "Try again with the top bat? As a cat I know that mess with Hush was not some spell." Cat said.

"I'll try." Selina said, "Now you get going. Clear your head and go home to bed." She added.

Cat smirked at the motherly command but stood to leave. She thanked Selina and headed on her way.

Taking Selina's advice Cat went to the park to walk and clear her head. She was still upset over Tim's harshness to her. She knew he was home and so was afraid to go home herself. Once she had walked all over the part she sat by the fountain and stared over the edge into the water. The moon hung brightly in the sky above, turning the water into a mirror. She gazed at herself and played her fingers though her now short hair. The more she thought about Dick's lie the angrier she became. She had grown accustom to it being a dream and had forgotten about it until seeing it again. Seeing it again felt like someone had rapped her mind of a private thought. It reminded her of the time Beastboy had shown everyone her and Tim's first kiss. Catarena was deeply hurt by what had happened, she couldn't bare the thought of Tim hating her.

Tim lay on his and Catarena's bed in their apartment. He felt terrible about how he had treated Catarena. He knew she was telling the truth but his jealousy and anger toward Dick had blinded him. He knew Catarena wouldn't come home thinking he were angry at her. He noticed how late it had gotten and got up. He activated Cat's locator from the necklace he had made her. After gathering his courage he left to go to her.

Catarena enjoyed the park at night, it was always quiet, an oddity for Gotham. It always calmed her, being the closest thing to a forest in her steel and concrete jungle. The tall gothic towers glittered over head like protective arms. Catarena continued to gaze at her reflextion in the water, thinking about the past and wondering if she had changed at all. She looked into the water at the many coins littering the bottom of the fountain. After a moment she noticed a form appear in the waters reflection next to hers. It only took a second for her to realize it was Tim. Startled she turned slightly and looked at him. he wasn't looking directly at her and his eyes seemed sad. Cat was afraid he was still mad and lowered her gaze to the ground. She wanted to bolt. Afraid she would run from him, Tim quickly kneeled by her side, placing his hands over her right hand that was resting on her lap.

"Please don't run. I'm so sorry for what I said. I overreacted beyond forgiveness. When I saw him kissing you jealousy blinded me. It felt like it were happening that moment, though I knew it wasn't. I'd grown accustom to having all of you to myself. I knew you were telling the truth, but spoke without thinking. Will you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Tim said and there was a pause between them. Finally Catarena spoke.

"Of course. I'm sorry you don't get to have all of me to yourself" Cat said softly.

Tim moved to sit next to her and he lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"But I idd have you to myself. You thought what happened was a dream and believed me to be your first kiss. So let that stay a dream. Besides I had the most important part of you all to my self." He whispered hotly and Cat blushed, "And it gets to stay that way for eternity." He added as he then brought Cat's lips to his in a heated kiss. After a moment he stopped to speak again. "Why don't we go home so that I can show you how very sorry I am for this mess." Tim said with a seductive smirk.

Cat blushed again as she got up to follow him.

"What about the Titans?" She asked.

"It's only Friday. They'll understand." Tim told her.

When they were home Cat knew Tim wanted to give her pleasure to make up for the mess he'd caused, but Cat's mind was still fogged with confusion. Tim picked up on her awkwardness. She could smell Dick's scent in their apartment from his bloody hand and it was only making things worse. Tim turned to her and caressed her cheek. She frowned and rubbed her head.

"I feel like my mind was rapped of a private thought." Cat told him.

He lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her softly. Catarena was wondering what he was up to. He lead her toward the hall to their room and embraced her much in the same manner Dick had done in the video.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked before he could kiss her again.

"I'm making that memory mine." He replied softly which made her blush, "And picking it up where it left off." He added after a moment with his seductive crocked smile that Cat loved so much. Catarena's face flushed deeper as a wave of heat washed over her. Tim grinned again and scooped her up to carry her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
